Seven Days To The Wolves
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: For Thebookworm90 :) Waking up in a strange lab, Spencer's life is completely turned upside down and in part Logan AKA Wolverine is responsible for what was done to him. Spencer has a run in with the mutant and when he figures out who Logan is, he's angry and wants to take it out on Logan's hide. -REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. Black Eyes, Blue Tears

DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!**

SUMMARY: **Waking up in a strange lab, Spencer's life is completely turned upside down and in part Logan AKA Wolverine is responsible for what was done to him. Spencer has a run in with the mutant and when he figures out who Logan is, he's angry and wants to take it out on Logan's hide.**

**Logan feels his pain, Spencer wasn't the first mutant to be hurt using him and he promises to help Spencer get his life back.**

**Falling for him along the way, however, was not part of the plan.**

**Now William Stryker is after his weapon, someone is killing mutants in New York and the BAU team haven't given up on finding their youngest. Life's are about to collide and Spencer isn't sure what will break him first.**

**Or if Logan can put him back together.**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is a gift for thebookworm90! Hope you like it sweetie! And for everyone else out there who reads it, enjoy!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**Xxx**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Black Eyes, Blue Tears:

_/He hurt. Ached and his lids felt heavy. He couldn't remember anything, couldn't remember where he was, and could barely remember who he was. No, that wasn't fully right. He could remember slivers; insubstantial faces that he wasn't sure were real and a name. _

_His name, Spencer, for now, it was the only word he could remember of his past. But even now the rest was fighting to the surface. For now though, Spencer gave into the darkness._

_Nothing else existed._

_Nothing else mattered..._

_...and in this small place, he was utterly alone. /_

* * *

**Alkali Lake Year 2010:**

The scrawny youth opened his eyes. His vision was slightly blurred and he was confused. The last of his memories were slightly jumbled, nothing made sense. Weakly he commanded his body to move, but to no avail. Finally giving up he let sleep reclaim him and floated happily back to his dreams.

Spencer Reid could not recall how he came to be where he was. A couple of times he had woken, aware of his surroundings. The first time he was encased in a vat of sticky fluid. The second time he was on a cot of some sort. There were machines monitoring his brain patterns, breathing and heartbeat. He presumed he was in a hospital. There had been some sort of an accident, he could remember it vaguely, but not enough to explain what was happening.

Hearing a sudden scatter of voices, Spencer forced himself to sit up. Something wasn't right. Opening his eyes, he waited for them to adjust and was surprised to find he could see perfectly, if anything he could see much better than before. Many people stood around him, all in white coats, with expectant looks on their faces. Frowning, he moved and that's when the boy realised he was chained.

"It is for our safety Spencer."

Lifting his head Spencer looked past a clan of doctors to a man singled out by the door. He was in army khakis, stoic, angry looking. He reminded him of his superior Aaron Hotchner, but there was more of a sneer to this man.

"Where am I?" Spencer croaked. He didn't particularly like being captive, nor did he understand how he was the danger, but his profiling skills were kicking in. First things first, he needed his location.

A dangerous smirk came across the man's face, "I don't think you need to know that Spencer. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

Spencer blinked and tried really hard, but his last memory was splintered, "we...we were on a case. There was an Unsub killing blonde women and removing their organs." A frown knitted his brows, "Morgan and I were driving back to our hotel and..." Splinters filled his mind, the screech of tires, Morgan's frantic shouts and light. "There was an accident...I, eh, we hit someone or someone hit us...I can't piece it together...Oh God, is Morgan okay?"

"Your fellow Agent escaped with a few scrapes and bruises. You on the other hand had a broken wrist, two breaks in your left leg, a fractured skull and numerous contusions and bruises."

The injury list was quite the shock and doing an inventory over his body—blushing when he only noticed then that he was in nothing but boxers!—Spencer's brow furrowed in confusion. There wasn't a mark on him and for injuries like that; recovery time was over two months!

"How long have I been here?"

"Just over two weeks."

_Two weeks?_ No! That couldn't be right! There was no way he'd heal that quickly. As Spencer pondered his situation he began noticing other things. He was still as gangly as ever, but his body possessed muscle mass it hadn't before, flexing his limbs in a way that had him gawking at his reflection in the—oh holy hour!—Scrambling off the cot—not easy considering the chains—Spencer stopped before the mirror directly beside his bed and sure enough he wasn't imagining things. His eyes were a lighter gold then he was used to, with flecks of green that hadn't been there before and the pupils were slitted, SLITTED! Like a CATS!

He had officially entered crazy town.

"What did you do?" A snarl ripped up the boy's throat leaving Spencer a little stunned. He wasn't the aggressive type, so the sudden desire to growl like an animal was a surprising one.

The soldier was completely unfazed, "Do you know about the mutant x gene?"

"Yes. I've done papers on it." Spencer answered truthfully confused when by some hidden message the coat clad gentlemen departed.

"What you may not have known, is that, in some cases the x gene never activates and well," the man leered, "that's where I come along. You see, x genes like that can be manipulated, morphed to what I want them to do. Now such people born with such a gene are rare and in my lifetime you are the third mutant I have had the pleasure of encountering."

Spencer blanched, "wait, mutant? I'm not—"

"You weren't," the man corrected, "but now you are. My group of top scientists brought your gene to life and I sort of took over from there with the weapon X project, do you know what that is Dr Reid?"

Feeling slightly sick Spencer shook his head. In answer the soldier sidled across the room and reaching for a cloth he pulled it down revealing x-rays. They looked odd and after looking at them a moment Spencer realised why. The skeleton was completely grafted by metal and to Spencer's growing disgust; two pronged claws lay at rest between the bones in both forearms and Spencer wandered if they came out. The very idea was enough to make his stomach churn even more.

"What is this?"

"The latest in our weapons department, in our fight against the mutant menace," he explained with a chilling grin, "I used the DNA of another weapon x in order to mould your dormant gene. Now you are a perfect replica. You have rapid healing, superhuman senses, stamina, agility and reflexes. Pronounced canines and retractable claws as you can see."

Wait, what? No! That was HIS skeleton? What had he done to him?! Whether it was instinct or just a reaction to stress, pain seared across Spencer's knuckles and just like that the cat's claws were free. The soldier was hollering for help but Spencer was not listening, with a furious shriek he broke free from his bonds and ran and once four walls gave away to a winter wasteland...he kept on running.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

**Wichita Kansas, Year 2014:**

Insufferable, pain in the ass—even now Logan could still hear Rogue's biting comment from only five days previous. He had packed up and walked out on the team _again_ and the fiery mutant was seriously pissed with him. It hurt, but could not be helped. He just couldn't stay around the mansion another minute. He had to get out. The image of Scott snarling like a dog, all but pissing on Jean's leg territorially still filled Logan's mind. Logan wondered what the hot-headed mutant would do if he ever found out that he had no interest in Jean Grey in the slightest.

No, because he loved Scott. Or at the very least was merely infatuated by him. It would most likely not go down well and what was even worse?

Jean knew.

All that pity in her green eyes was enough to drive Logan demented. Jubilee was right. He needed to get out, needed to get away and maybe by a miracle learn to love another who could love him in return.

Ha! Yeah right!

The moon hung high in the dark ebony sky casting a dusty glow down upon the earth below. Logan could hear and smell numerous scents as he stopped his truck just outside a small diner in Wichita, Kansas. It was a small twenty-four hour place, dingy, but known for good pie and friendly service. Climbing from the banged up vehicle the gruff mutant stomped out his cigar and after a cool look at his surroundings—force of habit—he headed inside.

Other than a chef and a single waitress, there was only one other patron sat nursing a mug of coffee in the far back. He was young, maybe thirty or so, with long chestnut curls tied up in a messy knot. His clothing was rather worn, and his eyes were downcast. He didn't want to draw attention to himself obviously. And that would've continued being the case if at that moment a group of young troublemakers didn't pile in, "Yo Flora, the usual babe!"

"You got it Johnny!"

Logan cast the five youth's one look before slipping onto a stool. The waitress named Flora stopped in front him with a huge grin and her bosom half shoved in his face, "what can I get you hon?"

"Coffee, black, please," Logan answered gruffly, nodding his thanks when only seconds later it was set in front of him.

"Well hello gorgeous!"

Mug to his lips, Logan stilled and his dark blue eyes slipped in the direction of the youth who had been moping over his own beverage. The boy named Johnny, a gruff looking individual, had approached him and the pretty brunette did not seem happy. Even from where he sat Logan could hear the sudden spike in his heartbeat and he smelt the fear rolling off him. He could even see the rigidness of the boy's muscles and then an entirely different aroma filled the mutant's nose, setting Logan on edge.

—This was not going to end well.

Johnny slid into the seat across from the boy and grinned, "What's your name beautiful?"

"Spencer," the youth answered, still refusing to look up, his nimble fingers sheathed in fingerless gloves wrapped about his coffee mug, "can I help you with something?"

Johnny lips twisted in a rather wolfish grin and he reached out cupping Spencer's face. "I'd like the pleasure of your company pretty boy."

Spencer winced at the _pretty boy_ comment and wiggled free from the younger man's grip. Johnny wasn't pleased by that, not that Spencer noticed or cared, "no thank you."

Flora froze in mid cleaning a table and even the greasy chef had poked his head out. Clearly Johnny and his boys had a reputation. Logan twisted his body, looking like a lazing cat as opposed to the wolverine ready to pounce if the need arose.

"I'm not used to being told no Spencer," Johnny spat and when the youth continued to look down at the table, Johnny snarled angrily and reached out shoving his head up, "Look at—Ah!" With a startled squawk the boy stumbled away from Spencer as if he had been burned, "y-you're a mutant!"

And hello Mr Shit hitting Mr Fan, with a roll of his eyes, Logan tossed down twenty dollars and was across the room just in time to intercept the suddenly enraged chef who was waving a mop at the boy like it was a fucking spear. Yanking him back, the mutant yanked the startled boy to his feet and copped what Johnny had noticed.

The eyes, the very feline, very non-human eyes were what gave the kid away and deciding he'd question him later, Logan half dragged him from the diner, "get in!" He ordered once they were by his truck.

"What?" Spencer spluttered, "I'm not going with you!"

"It's either come with me or stay for the cops!"

Opening and shutting his mouth, Spencer let out a vicious curse and scrambled into the passenger seat. He had just about closed his seatbelt when Logan tore backward and was speeding toward the main road, the tubby diner chef screaming profanities as he toddled after them.

Wichita swiftly disappeared behind them and only when they were free from civilisation with no one in pursuit did Spencer relax, sagging against the chair and let his heart slow to a nice even pump, "why are you helping me?"

"You aren't the only mutant in this truck."

"Oh."

Logan took in the kid. He was dishevelled looking; clearly he had been living it rough and had obviously not seen a decent meal in days. In fact, he hadn't had anything other than the coffee in front of him back at the diner, so God only knows when he had last eaten. His chestnut hair was tied back in a messy knot as he had noticed before and a couple of strands fell down to frame an aristocratic face that was a little too sharply featured. He wore a guns and roses t-shirt—a seriously too big one—with worn jeans and a long leather trench coat also worn with age. Battered converse covered his feet and the purple fingerless gloves weren't doing much to keep his hands warm.

It was only then Logan noticed the kid had no bag of any sort.

"No property huh pup?"

"Just the clothes on my back," Spencer answered, "And, Thank you. You didn't need to help me."

"Us mutants got to stick together," Logan said with a shrug, "no one else is gonna help. My name's Logan."

"Spencer, Spencer Reid."

"And what brings you out here Spencer?"

A shrug, "nothing in particular, I needed a ride to anywhere and the truck driver I met was heading this way. I've been travelling all over the last four years. I haven't really settled anywhere."

"Any reason you've been flitting all over the country?"

"Information gathering," Spencer told him shifting in his seat, "Ran into the wrong people four years ago and I wanted to find out why me. You know?"

"Yeah kid, I know."

Silence fell and for a time the pair were okay with it. Spencer didn't even bother to ask where they were going. He had long ago thrown caution to the wind and decided not to let it bother him.

"You looking for anyone in particular kid?"

And then the kid said the last thing Logan expected to hear.

"Yeah, the reason they went after me. A mutant called...Wolverine."


	2. Cowards Way

DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you everyone who took the time to read chapter one. Have to say this may be one of my best fics, haha Oh! And I need help with something. I need an X-Men name for Spencer and yes as that suggests he WILL be, becoming part of the team. Soooooooooooo any suggestions? Cause I'm stumped O.o Anywho Read, review enjoooooy and I'll be back with chapter three soon my lovely flowers! ;)**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Cowards Way:

_Oh crap_. That was all Logan could think. Truly the noble thing to do would be to open his mouth and admit who he was, but his brain was firmly protesting that action. Yeah, because the kid mightened look much, but appearances were deceiving and he liked his dick and balls exactly where they were, thank you _verrrrry _much! Plus, when he didn't know the kid's power, he wasn't going to risk pissing him off. Fast healing he may have, indestructible he wasn't. He'd had his ass handed to him by less.

Rubbing his hands together, shivering against the cold, Spencer snuggled deeper into his seat and cursed his thinness. It was deep into the winter months and with his lack of weight, keeping any heat in his body was a pain in the ass. Before long he was dosing. Even with the cold, exhaustion won out in the end and Spencer slipped off to dreamland, completely unaware of Logan's inner turmoil right next to him.

The clock on his truck's dashboard read eleven pm and yet Logan wasn't the least bit tired. The same couldn't be said for his road buddy it would seem. Soft snores and sighs left the kid making the gruff mutant smile. The boy seemed fragile, yet had a cold hard steel centre and that was something Logan could respect. For the time of night, the road wasn't busy. Logan met the odd driver, but nothing much and reaching for the radio he fiddled with the stations until a light lilting music filled the truck chasing away the quiet and soothed Spencer into a deeper slumber and to Logan's absolute shock, there was just something very right about the whole thing. Warm and inviting, somehow it felt like _home_.

Spencer came too groggily, blinking away the last dregs of sleep and looked about in confusion, "We're in Naples. You've been driving for over six hours?" Logan nodded and continued puffing away silently on his cigar. Scrubbing sleep from his eyes Spencer read the time off the clock, it was just past five am! "Um, shouldn't you pull over?"

"No need pup, I can go a few more hours."

"Oh, ok."

_Great Spencer, way to make small talk!_ Same shit, different day and Spencer just couldn't relate to people unless he knew them well. In honesty Logan intimidated him a little. He knew without needing to know why, that he was a man you did not mess with. Grimacing, Spencer reached down and rubbed at his hands massaging the bones of his left wrist, the joints were irritating him as they tended to do from time to time. Naturally, his new chauffeur had to notice.

Logan cast a glance at the boy, a frown furrowing his brow, "Bad joints kid?"

"You could say that." He shrugged. "You can let me out anywhere here."

"Nuh uh, I'm taking you home."

"Excuse me?"

"No offence kid, but you look like a poster child for CONCERN, you have no home, I'm betting the streets is where you've been roughing it and I don't think I could live with myself if I walked away and left you here. Storm would kick my ass!"

Blink, blink, "Who?"

Logan smiled sheepishly, "A friend, another mutant, along with a whole lot of others at a school for the gifted. I'm heading back there and if you want, you can come too. The offer is there on the table pup, I won't make you take it."

Chewing his lip, Spencer didn't answer. Looking out the window he watched Naples fly by and wondered if going with Logan was the smart thing to do. He had been on his own for so long and not all of it was smooth sailing. The people, who had hurt him, were still after him, after all and he wasn't sure if going with Logan could put him and his loved ones in danger. But neither could he keep living the way he was.

Feeling the truck slow down, Spencer blinked out of his reverie long enough to see Logan pull up outside a motel just outside of Naples. It wasn't the four seasons, but neither was it a dump and as long as it had a shower, toilet and a bed Spencer didn't care.

"Out ya get pup, you need a decent night's sleep and some food."

Spencer figured on arguing. After all, he had nothing to give to Logan. The last of his cash had gone on that coffee back in Wichita. Naturally, the gruff mutant was well ahead of him.

"You're okay Spencer, wait here by the truck and I'll go get us a key."

With a sigh and a nod, the youth climbed from the truck and with a groan, stretched his knotted limbs. The ache in his joints had thankfully backed off a little and now if his stomach would just stop clenching so painfully he'd be all good. Out of habit, Spencer scanned the surrounding area, nose wrinkling. He could smell quite a bit, and picking through the aromas, Spencer relaxed when he smelt no threats and hearing what were becoming familiar footsteps he turned to face Logan.

"Room six Spencer," Logan told him cheerfully grabbing a bag from the truck before locking up and heading toward the far side of the motel complex. Without a word Spencer followed behind.

The room was nothing special. Beige walls, cream carpet and brown and beige sheets and quilts on two double beds. There was a bathroom, with a nicely sized shower, a TV with a decent array of channels and complimentary crackers with coffee. Spencer bypassed the crackers for the coffee and tossing his rucksack down, Logan dragged a hand through his dark hair watching the nervous movements of the mutant he had picked up and not for the first time, he noticed the beauty the youth possessed.

_Whoa! Logan, back it up!_ His brain was all but hissing warnings at him. Hadn't he already learnt what attraction could do? Yeah, it left him pining like a bitch in heat over a mate he could never have and he was not in the mood to make a repeat, "You hungry kid?" Logan asked, deciding a topic change was a must.

"Kind of," Spencer admitted.

Logan figured the kid was most likely starving and too nice to say as such. "I'll go get us some grub, ya want anything else pup while I'm out?"

"No Logan, I'm fine."

Truthfully, Spencer would've killed for something to read, but he doubted there was a book store open at five am. Without a word the older mutant slipped from the room and giving it a few minutes Spencer set down the TV remote and removed the gloves on his hands. Stretching his spindly fingers, he gave into want his joints wanted and a moment later a familiar sting lit across his knuckles as two blades on either hand punched through flesh as if it were paper. The shiny silver of adamantium all but glared up at him, the nine inch claws practically taunting him, but it had the desired effect. It loosened up the joints and muscles that manipulated the claws in the first place, something of which he rarely did, it didn't take a genius to know he hated what he considered a disfigurement, a very vile disfigurement. Once his hands stopped throbbing, Spencer retracted them with a slight hiss and with nothing else to do, he headed toward the spacious bathroom, the idea of a scalding shower, firmly in mind.

Stripping down, the youth kicked his dirty clothes aside. He'd hand wash and dry them once he was clean. There were two huge bathrobes, so at least he wouldn't be roaming around naked. One flick of a switch and the shower came to life and thank you sweet Jesus it was not the usual anaemic drizzle you often got in Motel showers but a perfectly powerful stream that had Spencer moaning in relief once he stepped under the spray. The water slicked over his tired muscles and with a wince, he noticed with disgust why Logan had made the comments he had. These days he may heal faster than others—well as of late not to his full potential, damn malnutrition!—but it did little for starvation. It never had been this bad of course, but with recent hysteria in the media concerning mutants, it was getting harder to get by. Hostels wouldn't have him and even charity folk were willing to wave him away thanks to his mutation. Spencer was used to being scoffed at, undermined, underestimated, mistreated, neglected, but the outright furious rage these people could produce at a whim for _his kind_ was something entirely different and something to fear and yet mutants were the danger? Monsters didn't always need powers to be dangerous after all.

Spencer wasn't a religious man in the slightest but thank you God, that shower was heavenly! Patting himself dry, the boy used his tattered scrunchie to tie up his hair that was ridiculously long these days and slipped on a bathroom robe that would've even swamped a six foot seven, two hundred pound plus male. He looked like a child in it! But again, better than being naked. Shuffling back into the bedroom, Spencer chewed his lip and debated on what to do now, when his feline hues fell upon a phone sat by the far bed. Fixing a lone lock behind his ear, the mutant made his way toward it and with a shaky hand; he lifted the cordless and dropped down onto the bed. The pad of his thumb slid over the buttons, some were faded from use and with a sigh Spencer began punching in a number he knew by heart. One ring, two rings followed by a very sleepy.

_"Morgan."_

Oh God, oh God, oh God! His very heart ached at the sound of the husky tone, his big brother in every sense of the word. Tears welled in his eyes and Spencer opened his mouth. This time, he would say something this time.

_"Hello, is anyone there?"_ There was a rustle of sheets, sleepy murmurs and a disgruntled female voice, _"it's you again isn't it?"_ Spencer swallowed, but didn't respond. _"Listen, I don't know who you are, just that you've called me once a week for the last year. I know you wouldn't do that, unless you had a reason. Tell me your name; tell me anything, I'm here for you, whatever it is I can help."_

It hurt, oh God, it hurt as if Spencer had swallowed a bucket full of battery acid. Every week he rang and every week he promised himself he would say something, _anything_, but then he remembered the people after him and he froze, his heart clenching in fear and if he was to be truly honest half that fear was to do with reactions. What would his team say or do now that Spencer wasn't what he used to be? Funnily in all his years at the BAU, they had never encountered a case involving mutants and though he never had any issue with the new branch of humanity—if anything they fascinated him—he didn't know the team's view and the not knowing was what truly terrified him.

_"Kid...Please?"_

Before he could breakdown, Spencer hit the end call button and tossed it aside. The tears came and with it, great racking sobs tore through his wiry frame and slumping down onto the bed he curled up and gave into his misery and shattered.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Okay, five am was a bad time to want to go food shopping and because of that, Logan ended up driving back toward Naples. Thankfully the Motel wasn't that far from it and after a little drive about, he came across a twenty-four hour place that looked like a food/book/thrift store of some sort. Whatever, it was perfect. Parking by the doors, the gruff mutant drifted into the brightly lit establishment and nodded his greeting at a rather chipper old woman by the counter.

"Mornin' sugah," the woman—Betty according to her nametag—greeted cheerfully in a bubbly southern drawl, cheeks dimpling when she smiled, "ya just holler if y'all need anythin'."

"Will do, thanks," Logan answered with a small smile of his own before pottering through the aisles.

They had no means to cook, so it was going to be a dinner of fruit and pop tarts for now. Toiletries followed the grub along with a two litre of water, no matter how nice the motel looked; Logan did _not_ trust the tap water. Stopping by a huge shelf of books, Logan looked over the battered titles. A sign above the shelf read **THREE FOR FIVE DOLLARS. **With a shrug he browsed through what was on offer and tossed three into the basket. Not for him, but for the kid. He had a feeling the kid was a reader. Next stop was the clothing. All of it was pretty much disorganised, nothing that you'd walk down the catwalk in, but better than nothing. Taking a guess at Spencer's size, Logan picked up three pairs of jeans, three t-shirts and two hoodies. A pair of decent boots—leather and knee length, but would at least keep the kid warm!—gloves, socks, underwear and a decent coat. No doubt the kid would gripe, but Logan had learnt long ago how to let it fall on deaf ears. Rogue was great practice, well, as were everyone else.

After picking up a few items for himself, Logan made his way back toward the till just in time for an emergency broadcast to come on screen. Straight away his dark blues zeroed in on the topic while Betty rang up his stuff. Fury lit him up from the inside and it took all his self control not to snarl and throw something. It was the Diner back in Wichita, the cops really wasted no time in getting it on TV. That didn't surprise Logan, what did surprise him, however, was what the newscaster was saying, the news heading in large letters across the bottom of the screen reading.

**MUTANT ATTACK IN LOCAL DINER!**

And there stood meek, and looking for the entire world an innocent victim, was the boy Johnny. _Son of a bitch! _The scrawny little gutter trash! Man was he pissed! Logan took several deep breaths and forcefully turned away from the small TV set. Betty had put through the last item and beamed at him.

"Fifty-three ninety-five when y'all are ready sugah," noticing the man's disgruntled look Betty cast her green eyes upon the television set she kept and scowled darkly, "Attacked? If so, most likely in defence," Shaking her head Betty accepted the cash from a surprised Logan and amused she winked her eyes momentarily flashing blue, lighting up like neon lights and above them the lights flickered, "more of us abou' then ya know sweets."

Chuckling Logan took his change, gathered his purchases and thanked the intriguing woman before heading back out to his truck and despite the news cast, Betty's playful remark had put him in a good mood. As long as mutants united, they could triumph over anything, even hate and putting the truck in drive, he headed out of Naples, feeling a little bit lighter than he had in a while.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Logan slipped into the Motel room and was unsurprised really to find Spencer fast asleep. It looked as if the kid had simply crashed out on the bed, his long-legged frame just about accommodated by the motel mattress. The motel robe he wore was huge on him, to the point that apart from his head, all Logan could see were the tips of his fingers and toes and then his face fell because Logan may be thoroughly inept when it came to the feelings of others, but he was neither heartless nor blind. The kid had been crying, and a lot it would seem.

He debated waking him and in the end decided against it. Six hours of sleep in a rickety old truck wasn't exactly restful. Instead he contented himself with sorting out his goods and munching on a pop tart. After about five boring seconds where he confirmed there was nothing on TV Logan fished his battered cell from his pocket and scanning the numbers he hit four on the speed dial. Usually he would ring Rogue, or Jean. But one wasn't talking to him and he wasn't talking to the other, Ororo was in Africa last he heard, so that left one other person to talk to—who wouldn't chew his ass for leaving, or lecture him about—well—anything!

_"_Salut_ Logan! Long time n' talk Wolvie, I was beginning t' t'ink y' f'got 'bout me _Cher!"

The enthusiastic greeting from the Cajun had Logan grinning, "Hey Gumbo, yeah, I know I haven't called in like what, a day? Shame on me! How's everything your end?"

_"Same old, ya know de drill, up with de sunrise f' Scotty's danger room session, me,"_ Logan could almost hear the grimace in his voice, _"and what has y' up so early Wolvie, unless it ain't early where y'r at."_

"It's just after six am here; I'm in Illinois actually, just outside of Naples. I was in Wichita, but had to book it outta there pretty quick after yet another mutant hating idiot."

_"Oh Cher,"_ Remy chuckled, _"what did y' do, some poor _homme_ look at y' funny?"_

"Hardy har-har, no, actually, some kid drew their attention and I got him outta there pronto."

_"Ah shit, de _petit _okay?"_

"Not as petit as you may think. He looks real young, but he's about your age Rems and yeah, a little shook up, but he's sleeping now."

_"He's still with y'?"_ The surprise in Remy's voice was clear, _"Why Logan, y' usually help den pass on, why's de boy still with y'?"_

"That part's complicated."

_"Uh huh, I see, well, spill Wolvie. I know when y'r not saying something, so tell me now, it'll save y' a whole lotta trouble in de long run."_

As it turned out, Logan had intended to spill his guts regardless, "He ran into some bother four years ago. Creeps who mess with mutants, he didn't exactly elaborate, so I don't know in what way. But he did say why they went after him...they went after him because of me."

Remy sucked in a breath, _"y' sure Logan?"_

"Positive Gumbo, he's been looking for Wolverine, kid told me so himself."

_"Well, he's okay with y' den, right Cher? I mean, if y' still got all y'r appendages t' call me, den it must've gone alright."_

"Well—"

_"Y' didn't tell him did you!? _Merde_, are y' insane Logan? Do y' even has a clue what de boy's powers are?"_

"Um—"

_"Y' damn fool, y'r hoping t' be killed, dats what'll happen. If Scotty had y' here, do y' know de lecture y'd get? And f' once, I'd actually agree with him!"_

Okay, that had Logan wincing, "Ah Gumbo, you don't mean that."

_"My ass I don't mean it! Mark me Logan, y' better come home in one piece, or I'll kick y'r dumb ass myself and as f' de boy, tell him. He deserves t' know."_

Logan grimaced dragging a hand over his face, "Yeah, I know, talk later Remy."

_"Bye Wolvie!"_

Shoving his cell back into his jacket pocket, Logan stood and stretched. A meek whimper reached his ears and twisting about he saw that Spencer was caught in the beginnings of a nightmare and it was escalating, walking toward the youth, Logan reached out, "Spencer, hey Spencer," and then it went firmly to hell. The second he touched the boy, Spencer reared up with a petrified shriek. He ripped away from Logan's grip, eyes wild and then Logan saw the claws punching free from Spencer's hands, the mutant crouching and ready to attack if necessary...No, no, God NO! They couldn't have, not to such an innocent!

Logan shook his head, groaning as if in pain—no—agony, pure raw agony, "Oh God...Spencer...No..."


	3. Hard Memories And New Friends

DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you everyone who took the time to read Chapter Two! The story is coming along nicely if I do say so myself!**

**shadowcat Ninja: Logan is falling for Spencer without realizing he is, so he is terrified to tell him. He'll try to keep it to himself for as long as he can. As for Spencer. He's angry and wants to blame someone and for now, that someone is Wolverine and yes, Spencer will eventually join the x-men. The BAU, will also come into eventually through a case and that's when things will get really interesting ;)**

**OhWell1960: Thank you so much! I'm dead chuffed that though you don't read crossovers, you gave mine a chance! Thank you! :)**

**Kathyrn Claire O'Connor: Thank you! Glad you're liking it :D**

**SpencerRemyLvr: Be still my heart while I swoon with absolute delight! You reading my fics is one of the single greatest moments of my life! Because you yourself are phenomenal, so excuse me while I utterly fangirl squeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! Anywho, glad you're liking it. I thought I'd make a mess of Logan, but as it turns out, he's easier to write then I thought. Here's the next chapter, enjoy sweets!**

**noobz40: Glad you're liking it and as for finding out about Logan being Wolverine, it'll happen when it happens and when it does, Spencer will not be pleased! **

**Okay, here's chapter three! Enjoy and again, I need help picking a codename for Spencer, any suggestions?**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Hard Memories and New Friends:

His heart raced and he could barely breathe. Pupils dilated to the point the green and gold was almost non-existent, Spencer's lip peeled back revealing sharp canines and a slight snarl rumbled in his chest. Logan knew without a doubt the boy would rip his throat out if he stupidly got too close. His muscles were locked down tight; the shimmering silver of his claws glinting in the low lamp-light and his breathing came in sharp, frightened gasps. Crouching down Logan approached slowly, hands up in a non-threatening fashion—he hoped—not that Spencer could do much damage to him anyway and with a soft smile, the gruff mutant spoke in soft soothing tones.

"Hey pup, easy now, it's just me, Logan. No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

Bit by bit, the tension drained out of the youth, claws retracting inch by inch and sagging against the wall, Spencer sucked in deep breaths. Closing his eyes, Spencer forced himself to calm down and after a moment, his lids slipped open and his feline irises no longer looked horribly dilated, "hey," he croaked lifting a tremulous hand to his clammy face, "um, sorry, I sort of freaked out." It was a weak excuse and he feared Logan would abandon him, although he wasn't sure why he cared, Logan owed him nothing after all.

Dropping to his ass, Logan got comfortable on the soft beige carpet and settled his forearms upon his knees. His position almost seemed relaxed, but to a keen observer like Spencer, the rigidness to his muscles and hard tension in the man's face were quite noticeable. Several times Logan open and shut his mouth as if trying to find the right words, but nothing came out. In the end, Spencer couldn't stand it. He was after all, sitting, covered only by a bathrobe and had come quite close to impaling his saviour. It would do him good to at least explain himself.

"They're, um, Adamantium claws. The people, I mentioned, grafted it to—"

"Your entire skeleton," Logan nodded, "I'm familiar with the weapon X project pup."

Spencer blinked and blinked again. It was, by far, the best response he could come up with, "You...how?" Not exactly articulate, but it would do. At least Logan understood the question.

"You're not the only one," Logan responded evenly and lifting his right arm, Logan clenched his fist and Spencer jumped when three ten inch claws emerged from Logan's skin.

They were identical to his and reaching out timidly Spencer ran a single finger over one of the silver blades, careful not to cut the slender digit. He could scarcely believe it. In four years he had never met another mutant who had encountered the men who had hurt him, nor any others subjected to such a brutal experiment—not that he could recall the details of his own—but there were the nightmares that haunted him at night, insubstantial snippets that left him screaming, heart racing and completely lost. It was the first time he wasn't alone after a particularly nasty one.

"You too huh," Spencer said eventually, tone soft.

Now here was the conundrum. Logan had every opportunity to spill his guts. Remy was right, Spencer deserved to know and he should've been man enough to admit to who he was, take the heat of Spencer's rage, and the limp away afterward pretty much unscathed and yet he couldn't do it, part of him cringed at the idea of doing it. No doubt he'd kick himself later, but for now, he felt safe in the lie.

"Yeah, eh, about fifteen years ago give or take, in honesty I don't really know." Logan retracted his claws and moving his bulk he settled against the wall almost right beside Spencer, "They took my memories, so I don't know much about myself. I don't know where I was born, I don't know if I had family or anything...Just the memories I've created in the last couple of decades."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be apologizing pup," Logan said with a shake of his head, "not your fault."

"My memories are fully intact, although that may not have been the case had I not gotten away. I'll never know." Dragging a hand through his messy bronze curls Spencer sighed and opening his mouth he began talking. He had needed this purge for a while; it had been a long time coming. "I can't remember much of what they did to me. I had been in an accident, so a lot of it, is mostly a blur. But I, well, I wasn't born a mutant. I had a dormant X gene, it never would have activated, at least not on its own." A deep swallow, an agitated wave of the hand and Logan was shocked by the desire to pull the boy close, just so he could sooth him. "They used DNA from that mutant Wolverine and used it to manipulate my gene. From what I understand they, um, well spliced Cat DNA to enhance my powers. They wanted me stronger then Wolverine."

"If you ran, how do you know all this?"

"Not by legal means let me tell you. I just asked the right people, now if I could find someone who could identify the mutant responsible for my life falling apart I'd be all set."

Logan just about hid is wince. Yeah, Remy, let's tell him the truth, nothing bad could possibly come of it! L-O-G-A-N, what does that spell? _Coward!_ As always when he found himself a bundle of nerves, Logan rummaged in his pockets until he found what he was looking for. A cigar and a lighter—that just about did its damn job. The first drag lit up his lungs with a wonderful _oooooh yeah_, the second drag managed to calm him down enough that he wouldn't freak out. Yes, despite what people thought, he could be a nervous wreck when the occasion called for it. Like now, with a kid that may or may not have homicidal tendencies sat directly beside him. Letting out a puff of filthy smoke, his dark blue hues slid toward the kid and found that Spencer had taken up staring into space.

"So, what was your deal before entering the mutant world in more than _'I have one for a neighbour'_ capacity?"

Spencer couldn't help but smile at that, "A Federal Agent actually, the BAU specifically."

Queue cough-cough, choke-choke annnnnnnd a very scratchy, "W-What?!"

Spencer's expression was fully amused, "Are you one of these people who believe anyone of such a field can't be trusted? Yes well, you could've possibly argued that point four years ago, now? I'd merely be a hypocrite."

"Did you have an issue before?"

"Honestly? No. There is as much harm in non-mutants as there are in mutants Logan. I spent years putting away serial killers, and never in my life did I put away a mutant, so, you tell me, who are the real monsters?"

Well...Damn. This kid had to be one in a million and for once, Logan was completely floored. He didn't even know what to say to that. It was the first time anyone, who had once been the other side of the fence, had ever defended mutants in such a way to him. Oh yeah sure, there were mutant sympathizers, hundreds of them, but even then they cringed at the close proximity of one, because sympathy and empathy were two totally different things after all. People like that, who thought they understood and felt good about themselves after they believed they had done a poor mutant a charity, really needed to walk in their shoes to truly see what it was mutants dealt with day in day out and that was something Spencer clearly did understand.

"Have you no family kid, someone to go home to?"A pained look crossed the boy's features and Logan inwardly winced. Him and his big mouth! "Ah, listen, pup, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, no Logan, it's fine, it just...it's not easy to talk about." A deep breath and moving Spencer stood needing to walk off his uneasy feelings. "I have parents and my team from the BAU are my family, but I can't go back. The people who did this to me are still after me and I can't risk them getting hurt."

"Yeah, shit kid, I can understand that."

"I call my best friend once a week, b-but I never talk. I don't know what to say to him." Swallowing Spencer hastily wiped away tears that threatened to fall. "I'm afraid, I guess, I'm not who I used to be and I can't go back home."

"Then make sure they can't find you. Let them know your okay, and leave yourself untraceable. Four years is a long time for your family not to hear from you Spencer." Getting to his feet and stretching his knotted limbs, Logan placed his Cigar between his lips and went to gather up his shopping purchases. "We've no means of cooking, so here's dinner, hope its okay."

"Once it fills my belly its fine Logan, thanks."

"And here," Spencer blinked when a large bag was handed to him, "I got you a few things...don't argue pup, just say thanks and be done with it."

A little flummoxed, cheeks flushing a deep crimson, Spencer accepted the heavy bag and setting it down on the bed he rooted through finding much needed clothing, toiletries and when his gaze fell upon the books, he lit up like a neon sign on the Las Vegas strip. They weren't normally titles he would read, one was a Vampire novel by an author named _JR Ward,_ and the other two were _Dan Brown_, but the friendly gestured warmed him all the same. Carefully setting out the well worn novels, Spencer reached for a pop tart and curled up onto the bed, examining the clothing. Again, not his usual style, but it would all do just nicely.

"Thanks Logan, really, this was so kind of you."

"My pleasure pup," Logan replied with a rare but genuine smile.

Folding everything up, Spencer left the clothing on top of the table in the far corner and after pulling on a pair of new boxers and one of the rather large t-shirt's, the youth climbed into bed. He wanted to read, it had been a while since he had anything to read, but already, the adrenaline from his nightmare had worn off and his lids were drooping. Casting one last glance at Logan, who was in the process of getting into bed himself, Spencer snuggled deeper into the covers and within seconds the mutant was asleep.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Logan was never a patient man at the best of times and sleep deprived he was downright snarky. So when some fool began pounding on his door at—oh look nine am—it was going to be a blood bath. Spencer let out some sort of incoherent snuffle from his bed, followed by an inarticulate stream of something of other when said fool in question began a tempo upon the door that was going to get him shot if he wasn't careful—that is, if either of them had a gun of course. With a disgruntled noise, Logan kicked off his covers and climbed from bed. Stumbling across the room, he yanked the door open and was caught between a snarled and a grunted, "What?" When he found what looked to be the motel owner's daughter stood upon his doorstep, fist lifted ready to knock again if necessary.

The barely seventeen year old gulped, "Um, my pops sent me up, eh, some dudes came by asking questions 'bout you and your buddy. He sent them on their way."

Logan's eyes narrowed, body tensing, "What sort of dudes?"

"Non-Uniform, all casual like, but my daddy can smell a cop a mile away. He's bought you some time, but he says you better book it while you got the chance." The girl's emerald eyes darted across Logan's shoulder briefly and back again, "they're saying your friend there attacked some kids at a diner. That he's a mutant."

Fingers biting into the doorframe, Logan forcefully fought down his growl, "And?"

"None of my business man, just saying, you best get outta here though, seeya!"

All but slamming the door, Logan let out a string of curses. He wanted to follow that up with thrashing something, but thought better of it, especially when he noticed Spencer was awake. No point in freaking the kid out unnecessarily. Although, that could be unavoidable, sons of bitches! How the hell had they found them so fast? Wordlessly Spencer got up and began dressing. By the slight tremor rolling through his frame, Logan knew the boy was freaked and he couldn't really blame him. The last they needed was trigger happy idiots on their asses, not when the kid wasn't at full strength. Efficiently, Spencer dressed and got ready; stuffing his belongings in the rucksack Logan wordlessly tossed to him, along with a pair of sunglasses. Spencer slipped them on and the pair bedraggled mutants were out the door into a glorious morning. The motel had gotten a little busier while they had slept, not that Logan noticed, he had eyes only for his truck and tossing their belongings in, he was in behind the wheel and peeling out onto the main road before Spencer was even fully belted in.

"Right, making a pit stop was clearly a bad idea," Logan snarked in a gravelly tone.

"I can't understand how they could've found us so quick."

"Mutant hunters have ways pup," Logan answered grimly, "it doesn't matter now. We're ahead of the game and we're gonna stay that way, okay?"

Spencer gave a jerky nod, but God, he felt so guilty, "I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"Bullshit kid, my back regularly has a bull's-eye on it, without your help, so don't go laying the blame on yourself," Logan scolded automatically, "usually by nine am, I've already had at least one death threat and have quite possibly been stabbed or shot and that's all on my lonesome."

His words had the desired effect. Bursting out laughing, Spencer shook his head and decided to take Logan's word for it. The world flew by and Spencer was truly tempted to just go back to sleep. Instead he pulled one of the books Logan got him from his rucksack and settled down to read. It was literally five minutes later when Logan realised how far into the novel the boy was and brows flying up he just had to ask.

"You actually reading that pup, or glancing through?"

A rush of red flooded Spencer's cheeks and he smiled sheepishly, "Oh, sorry, I tend to forget not everyone is used to me doing that. I, eh, I'm reading it...I can read twenty thousand words per minute and I can retain it all because I have an Eidetic memory. I also have an IQ of one-eight-seven."

"Jesus, no wonder the Feds wanted you." Logan praised clearly impressed.

"Well it wasn't for my strength or stamina I can assure you," Spencer answered dryly, "Although that might not be the case now as you know, and I may have made it a point to learn defence."

Curiosity piqued, Logan just had to ask, "Really, where?"

"Here and there, it was surprisingly easy to do with my mutation. I was never a fighter, but after what was done to mean, well, let's just say even my friend Morgan would be impressed."

Logan grinned, "That another Agent?"

"Yeah, the friend I mention calling every week and—LOGAN!"

Startled, Logan's head snapped around and just in time the older man swerved when an SUV attempted to make shit of the truck. Tires screeching, Logan just about stopped the out of control vehicle. They tore through a fence, hard tarmac giving away to damp grass, spinning violently until the pair came to a violent shuddering stop. Heart hammering in his chest, hands locked on the steering wheel, Logan cast a look at his equally as astonished companion.

"Pup, you okay?"

"Yeah, Jesus, what the hell was that?!"

"I don't know, but it looks like they're coming our way!"

Slamming his foot down, Logan shot the truck forward. The ride was bumpy, jostling them both, but it was certainly better than being caught. "Logan! Look out!"

A second SUV came at them from their left side and skidding to a stop, Logan realised they were cornered, "stay in the truck pup."

"What? Like hell Logan!" Ignoring the older mutant's growl of warning, Spencer scrambled from the passenger side just in time to hear Logan let out a shriek of fury and attack. It wasn't the police, it was _him! _Or at Least it was his God damn battalion and they were clearly there to take him back.

"Enough!" One man barked his tone sharp, tone biting as he approached.

Claws out, snarling Logan stepped away from the group, removing his boot from one man's throat and stayed close to Spencer, for his safety. He didn't know what the hell was going on here, but it didn't suggest anything good. The men surrounding them were all armed to the teeth, in army khakis and amongst them was a sneering man in a suit, the one who had spoken. Head tilting to one side, grin almost dangerous, Logan studied him and couldn't help but think how familiar he looked.

"Put away the claws, we're here for the boy, you are of no use to us."

Oh _shit!_ The sharp exhale from behind him was enough to have Logan snarling. Damn it, of course they were! Well, over his dead, mutilated corpse, "Not so fast bub," Logan warned when the idiot moved to step past him, "not unless you want to say hello to your intestines."

The man laughed as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard, "I have five fully loaded automated weapons on you right now and at a snap of my fingers, they will shoot. I am here on behalf of William Stryker to retrieve his property."

Logan growled dangerously, for two reasons, the property comment and the name, William Stryker—which explained how they were found so fast. The pig was well known in the mutant world. He hated their kind and had used rather unconventional means to dispose of them, including experimentation both on mutants and non-mutants to create weapons to fight in the supposed war that was brewing, and as it would appear Spencer had been one of them. The man was a religion fanatic, and rumour had it, he was responsible for the death of his own mutant born son. He had started a group known as the purifiers, who spent their time committing hate crimes against mutantkind and more sinister deeds, Spencer being a fine example. The youth in question knew exactly who they were. Stepping forward, Spencer settled a hand on Logan's forearm and shook his head.

"It's okay Logan," to the suit he said, "I'll go with you, as long as you promise to leave Logan alone."

"You have my word Spencer," The man drawled.

Once or twice, Remy and Scott had told Logan what he was like when he quite literally lost it. His rage would consume him like a wild fire, burning through him and he would decimate cities in his furious state. Usually it took quite a bit to get the man to that level of pissed off, but today? Something about that smug faced bastard threatening Spencer just did not sit right and with a raw shriek of primal fury, the game was on. Spencer stumbled back landing firmly on his ass, feline hues wide and locked on Logan, who was in a word—_magnificent_. Automated weaponry be damned, these men never got a chance to touch him and within what seemed like mere seconds, they were all in a heap unconscious and Logan stood in the middle of it all, breathing heavily and looking like an Olympic God. Eventually those piercing sapphire eyes found Spencer and though once upon a time, the genius would've cringed away from that fiery glint in the dark blue depths, he didn't now. Logan appeared to be debating something in his head, and clearly having come to a conclusion, the man stalked toward Spencer, dropped to his knees and before the brunette knew what was happening, Logan was kissing him, hot and hungry and sweet Lord, he wanted to burn.


	4. The Heart Beats For One

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters! **

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **SpencerRemyLvr: Thanks so much! Have to say it really is coming along better then I expected! :)  
**

**OhWell1960: Thank you! :D**

**shadowcat Ninja: You'll see honey-bee ;)**

**KTT2123: Thank you! A crossover can't work if they don't blend well and this blended quite well if I do say so myself! :) As for Spencer's reaction, that's already jotted down, and how he eventually finds out is..well sad to say the least, Logan is in for a real ass whooping eventually :)**

**thebookworm90: Lol glad you like! And thank you so much for suggesting I write it, it's going so well that I'm slightly shocked by it haha I just can't seem to stop writing!**

**Kathryn Claire O'Connor: Thank you :D Glad you're enjoying it :)**

**Anywho my flowers! Heres the next chapter, enjoy!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

The Heart Beats For One:

His lips were hot, hard, demanding. There was nothing gentle about the kiss and sweet hell, Spencer was completely okay with that. Groaning, Logan dragged the scrawny youth into his lap and hands fisted in his t-shirt he nothing short of devoured that sumptuous mouth. Nipping the boy's lip, a growl left Logan when one fanged tooth drew blood and tongue darting out to lap it up, he licked his way into Spencer's mouth, dragging a strangled moan from the youth. Logan plundered that perfect mouth until they were both breathless. Spencer had lost his hair tie and thank you sweet baby Jesus for that, because it felt so damn good just to drag his fingers through that mess of curly bronze, using it to pull him closer. Spencer's hands found their way into his hair and Logan made a noise of appreciation. Eventually, they had to break apart for air, foreheads pressed together, Logan ran a thumb over Spencer's kiss swollen mouth and pressed a sweet and tender kiss to his lips this time, one that had the boy sighing in contentment.

"Come on pup," the older mutant said huskily, "we have to get out of here."

Considering his brain had temporarily shut off, it took Spencer a second to register what Logan had said, but when he did, he was quick to scramble to his feet and follow the man. Within seconds they were on the road again and for a time neither said a word. The mess they had left disappeared swiftly behind them and they soon became just one more vehicle on the road, their destination unknown to everyone else. Spencer was somewhat petrified. He had barely twitched since buckling up and Logan couldn't gauge his emotions as much as he liked, with his sunglasses in place. Holy mother _daaaaaaaaayum_, what in the name of all that was holy, did he _do?!_ He had, in a pure moment of madness given into the rawest of primal desires and had practically molested Spencer, a man he barely knew! Who did _that?!_ No one, that's who and biting back his pitiful groan, Logan concentrated on getting their asses as far away from Naples as possible. A straight shoot toward New York was no longer on the cards. These bastards seemed to know exactly where they were going and a little detour would be the best way to shake them, which was how they ended up heading toward Chicago instead. They had a decent head start on the anti-mutant brigade and Logan needed to get a different set of wheels and pronto. In Chicago, there was someone who could help him with that.

Spencer was lost in a world of his own. His blood was still pumping at about a hundred and six degrees and heaven help him; he wanted Logan's hands back on him. He wanted his mouth, teeth, hell, everything the older mutant had to offer and considering they both knew each other only a what—handful of hours—wasn't that just ridiculous? He was putting it down to his rather animalistic instincts that he possessed these days, that and a total lack of self control. After all, four years ago, Spencer would never have considered scrambling into the lap of a man and kissing him, whilst thinking of other things along the carnal variety, hell, four years ago he was still mostly in denial of his sexuality. But after crossing over in the evolutionary sense, he decided worse could be wrong with him and then eventually he came to the conclusion there was nothing wrong with him at all and with it came a sort of sublime peace with himself. Now, if he could just get William Stryker to leave him the hell alone, he'd be well on his way to a happier existence.

When the radio suddenly came on, Spencer jumped a mile out of his skin. He hadn't realised how rattled he was until that moment. With a wince of sympathy, Logan reached for the dial and turned it down, what he was quite sure was _AC/DC_, blasting from the speakers. "Sorry pup, I didn't mean to startle ya." This was so awkward, the tension so thick, he could've cut through it with his claws. _Yeah, kiss the boy that was damn clever!_

"It's okay Logan," Spencer responded with a shaky smile before he copped a road sign. The youth frowned, "where are we going?"

"Chicago. Need the detour to shake our tail and to switch rides. My truck is familiar now, last thing we need is a damn neon sign for them to follow." Logan explained easily, "I got a friend in Chicago that can help us out. She runs a sort of safe house for mutants and helps them out with situations like this."

"Are there many safe houses like that?"

"Yeah, most places have them; we sorta need them, more so then ever now, especially with people like Stryker out there." Logan didn't miss the kid's flinch, "Listen, Spencer. As long as you're with me, Stryker won't get near ya, I promise you that, okay kid?"

Spencer nodded swallowing past the dratted lump in his throat. He hadn't had this in four years, the simple care from another human being. He had been too scared to go home and too scared to get close to anyone else. With the world the way it was and the fear created by the media, it was hard to know who you could trust. For the time being, Logan left Spencer alone and stopped once to fill the tank and grab a quick meal which consisted of sandwiches, a pair of apples and a coffee each. For the most part, Spencer slept. He was so tired, his malnutrition having severely took its toll and Logan promised himself to find a doctor to look at him, once they landed in Chicago. It was nothing that would kill the boy of course, but he just wanted to be sure.

It was nearing two pm when Logan finally pulled into Chicago, the familiar streets almost like home. It was home in its way, a home away from home of sorts. If he needed time away from the Xavier institute, this was usually where he ended up. Spencer was still snoozing and heading to the other side of the city, just on its outskirts, Logan pulled up outside a large, plush manor. It was nowhere near as big as the Xavier institute, but it certainly had a wealthy background. Even when the engine died, shutting off with a purr, Spencer only snuffled and kept on sleeping. Shaking his head with a smile, Logan reached out and gently shook his shoulder.

Spencer came awake and was instantly alert. Realising who was touching him, his body relaxed by degrees, "Hey Logan," the boy croaked sleepily.

Logan smiled, "we're here pup."

"Oh," rubbing sleep from his eyes, glasses in one hand, Spencer fumbled with the handle of the door and climbed free into a warm rush of sun-light. Hearing laughter, the youth stiffened, placing the shades back on his face.

"Easy kid," Logan all but crooned, "other mutants, we're safe here, just like I promised ya."

"Logan! What on earth are you doing here?!"

Flinching Logan looked up and sure enough, a fiery blonde all dressed in white stood upon the front porch her eyes practically ablaze, "Nice to see ya too Frost." Feeling the familiar brush against his consciousness the mutant snarled, "Damn it! Can't you just talk to me like everyone else? Ya don't need to go telepath on my ass!"

"With you, it's safer Logan," the woman retorted icily and then her voice soft and sweet filled his mind, _/And if I hadn't Logan, I wouldn't have known a certain pretty boy doesn't know who you are, tisk, tisk Wooooolverine. /_

_\\ can't see how it affects you Frost. \\_

_/I won't interfere Logan, it's no business of mine, but be warned, keep up the pretence and it'll come back to kick you in the backside./_

Spencer noticed the second both mutants slipped into their minds to speak. He had seen telepaths communicate with others before, recognised the taunt muscles and glazed eyes that came with it. The Frost woman was the first to return to the world and she immediately set her gaze on Spencer. She was rather beautiful with long almost white blond hair, lily white skin and her eyes were a gun metal grey. Just like Logan, Spencer felt a push against his mind, but unlike Logan, he was able to keep her out. He wasn't sure how, but neither empaths nor telepaths could get a read on him, a fact he was clearly grateful for. Frost was surprised, but she didn't let on.

"Hello, my name is Emma Frost, welcome to my school." The woman introduced in cultured English.

"Spencer Reid," Spencer introduced accepting the gloved hand held out toward him, "it's a pleasure Miss Frost."

"Please, you can call me Emma." She smiled warm and bright, "do I even want to know how you got mixed up with our infamous Logan?"

"It's a long story," Spencer responded with a smile of his own.

"You can remove your sunglasses pup," Logan said in a gentle tone that left Emma slightly stunned, "no one gonna judge ya here."

Nodding, Spencer removed the shades and squinted against the sudden brightness. His eyes were quick to adjust and Emma had to admit, they were rather beautiful. Too bad not everyone would see it that way. Logan retrieved their belongings from the truck and the trio headed inside. The manor was absolutely stunning. It was old and had been refurbished, brightened up and restored to its former glory. Spencer wondered who had originally owned the house. A group of kids flew around the corner, giggling and jostling each other. Spencer was stunned by some of them. One clearly had a scaled body, coloured and similar to a snake's, and another was covered in a fine layer of snow white feathers with a set of wings to match. They were beautiful and it was a wonderful sight to see youths with such a mutation so carefree. In four years, Spencer had come across numerous mutants, especially those with physical mutations and it was easy to say, the world was not kind. He had also been disgusted to learn that some mutants didn't tolerate them either, a whole lot of hypocrisy really, but sadly, people would never learn.

"Slow down!" Emma scolded gently, shaking her head when her warning went unnoticed, "Sometimes I wonder why I bother."

Logan grinned, "'Cause you're a sucker for pain?"

"See, this is why I don't like you very much."

A bark of laughter and a bigger grin was Logan's response to that statement, "You and everyone else Princess."

They playful banter between the pair was amusing, and Spencer followed behind silently enjoying it. Emma Frost was a pleasant type of person, but Spencer knew without a doubt that crossing her would be stupid. She all but radiated power and was no amateur telepath. He wondered if she had any other gifts, most telepaths could do something else. He once met a telepath who could also manipulate water. She was only fourteen and living on the streets thanks to her pale blue skin. From his understanding—not that the child had out right and said it—her parents had thrown her out, uninterested in keeping a freak about. Again, and _they _were the monsters? Emma lead them into a plush office and moving behind a large desk made of mahogany, the blonde settled down behind it.

"Alright Logan, what's this all about. You never come here for simply the point of visiting."

"I'm here for one reason and one reason only, to protect the pup here."

Emma nodded, "Mutant hunters?"

"And then some. That bastard Stryker," Logan growled out, "Spencer's like me Frost, a Weapon X."

Of all the things she expected the feral to say. That was certainly not one of them. A root through his memories and it made more sense why Logan needed his alias to stay a secret. The boy was hunting him and had unwittingly teamed up with what he had been hunting. Yes, that was going to end well. As she had promised though, Emma said nothing on the matter.

"Are you looking for sanctuary or just help getting by them?"

"Both," Logan admitted, "I think laying low would be a good idea and Spencer needs to see a doctor."

"No I don't!" Spencer argued horrified, moving away from where he had settled by the door.

"Kid, I've seen more meat on a year old corpse. You are seeing a doctor, it's just to be sure your okay, and your healing ability will only do so much."

Spencer couldn't even argue. He didn't want to, he hated doctors, but if it put Logan at ease, "Fine...I hate doctors."

"You'll like my doctor; Lily is lovely and very good with the mutants that come through here. I'll get you settled in and give her a call." Standing, Emma smiled, "Now I have only one room available, we've had quite the influx of mutants coming in, in the last while, I hope you don't mind sharing."

_Shit!_ "No, that's fine," Logan said with a smile, "Thanks for this Emma."

"No problem, I'm sure I can think of some favour or another you can owe me later."

With that said, the blonde sashayed from the room and Logan could only chuckle and shake his head, before following.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Spencer felt exposed, and that quite possibly had something to do with the fact, that he wore nothing but his boxers while a cheerful dark haired woman checked everything from his vitals, to his reflexes. She took blood and urine, checked his eyes and ears, weighed him and—well, pretty much all that could be checked, was checked and finally he was permitted to put his clothes back on.

"Ok Spencer, your vitals are good which is a surprise, when clearly you aren't well. You're severely malnourished, you should be at least a hundred and fifty pounds and your current weight is eighty-three, any lower and you're looking at organ failure—well, if you were anyone else that is." _Shit!_ That bad, "Having said that, your regenerative capabilities is keeping the worst damage at a minimum, and with plenty of fluids and a good diet, we can have you back to full health in no time." Lily shook her head. "Be grateful for your mutation, without it, you'd be barely able to move and would be in the process of being spoon fed water and salted broth."

"I suppose it's a life lesson," Spencer responded with a weak attempt at a smile.

"Uh-huh, one you better not repeat you scamp, now go on, a sleep would do you no harm and later I'll get the cook to put together a nice bowl of soup for you."

"Yes, thank you doctor."

Finding his way from the clinic up to the main building lead to pure confusion, this just showed Spencer exactly how tired he was. With his eidetic memory, finding his way had rarely been an issue, but there was a first for everything. Eventually he made his way back to the foyer and from there he could hear laughter, and kids. Curious the mutant followed the sounds and came upon a sight that made him smile. Four youths played basketball, and not of the normal variety. Powers were involved and Spencer chuckled to himself when an adult came into view and scolded them. He could have watched them for a long time, enjoying the smiles, the sheer freedom, but he and Logan still had to discuss that elephant in the room and it was now or never the boy supposed—although he wished it were never.

"Hey!"

Spencer froze, turning slowly and was surprised to find one of the kids grinning at him, "Yes?"

"Wanna play?"

His delighted smile was a surprise even to him and with a nod, Spencer joined in their fun, any thoughts of a nap completely forgotten.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Logan was flat out, belly first on the bed, his face buried in the pillow and boots kicked off—eh—somewhere! He had discarded his shirt, and his tattered jeans hung low on his hips. Pretty much unconscious, he never heard his door open. Spencer stopped in surprise and shook his head with a laugh at the sight of Logan curled up on the bed, his snores dancing through the room. Closing and locking the door, the younger mutant drifted into the ensuite bathroom and stripped from his sweaty clothes. He had played with the students for almost three full hours, and afterward ventured to the kitchen for that soup, where he ended up in a heated debate on literature with Emma and two other mutants. It was close to ten pm when he finally returned to the room, still pretty much exhilarated from the day he had.

Hearing the shower, smelling Spencer, Logan came awake with a sleepy grunt, one bleary eye cracking open. The clock on the bedside table read ten-oh-eight pm and with a disgruntled groan, the feral got vertical, stretching out his tired limbs. It was amazing how much of his instincts were screaming at him to seek his mate, claim his mate, _mine! _And it was at that moment Logan realised whatever he had felt for Scott hadn't been real, but this was. Wolves mated for life and despite how crazy it was and how little they knew each other, Logan wanted Spencer to be that mate.

The bathroom door opened. Logan had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even heard the shower being shut off. Towel wrapped about his slim waist, skin damp, Spencer padded into the room in the middle of towelling off his lengthy curls. It was Logan's scent that immediately drew his attention. Musky, spicy, like always, but it was the lust that radiated from the wolf that had Spencer's feline gaze seeking him out. It both startled and excited the young mutant, but even then, that little voice was whispering at the back of his mind and crouching down by his rucksack, Spencer rummaged for the over-sized t-shirt he had used the night before to sleep in.

"What the Doc say?" Logan asked, killing the silence, his tone low, predatory almost.

"What you suspected," Spencer answered with a shrug of one thin shoulder, "I'm malnourished, but that's about it. Food and plenty of fluids and I'll be alright." Standing, the boy tugged the _Iron Maiden_ t-shirt over his head and wriggled from the towel, the fabric falling to mid-thigh and carefully hiding everything.

Well, maybe in the skin sense, it didn't stop Logan from letting out a rumbling growl. Head snapping around, Spencer's breathe caught. The man's eyes were lit up like dark blue flames, his muscles tense and sweet heaven help him Spencer could smell his arousal, hell, he could _see_ his arousal, "L-Logan?"

Spell broken, Logan stalked across the room and Spencer didn't as much as twitch. The kiss came hot and heavy and Logan was quick to force him against the wall, plastering their bodies together. Holy sweet mother, Spencer was on fire and Logan was the fuel to the inferno raging around inside him. His hands were brutally fisted in Spencer's still damp curls and when Logan suddenly moved his hips, Spencer broke the kiss with a breathy groan. Breathing hard, the feral pressed his face against the left side of Spencer's throat, nuzzling the creamy flesh there.

"If ya want me to stop pup, tell me now, another few seconds and I won't be able to."

He called the shots. Spencer realised that. Logan was giving him the choice to continue this madness. Indeed, Spencer still thought it was crazy. He was never one to fall into bed with random strangers, and having said that, he had only ever had one lover in his thirty-two years, which didn't work out so well. His previous lover fell under the _'possessive jealous bastard'_ category. But nothing that lover did could even compare to what Logan was doing right that second, and the man wasn't even moving!

"Logically, I keep telling myself this is crazy, kissing you earlier was stupid. I barely know you," Spencer told him in a husky whisper, "I'm not the type to be bedded by just anyone, but...Logan right now, I don't care, screw morals. I want you. I don't know what this is, but I don't want to shy away from it."

A shudder passed through Logan in pure honest to God relief and pressing a kiss to the boy's lushly soft throat, Logan went right back to what he had been doing previously. Cheeks flushed, body hot, Spencer followed obediently when the gruff mutant lead him toward the bed. Gently Logan lay him down and crawled up onto the soft mattress, covering the youth with his warm eager form. Slowly Logan shifted the t-shirt, pushing it up, his hands rubbing against his snowy white thighs. Skin soon found skin, bodies writhing together and with a growl Logan said but one word in Spencer's ear.

_"MINE!"_

Spencer arched and groaned when he was so blissfully filled, to the point he saw stars and they were beautiful, his whispered, "yours," lost to the sounds of lust and fiery ecstasy.


	5. By The Fires

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters! **

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Shadowcat Ninja: I know, hot isn't it and yes, Spencer will be joining the X-Men and you'll see what his codename is ;)  
**

**OhWell1960: Thank you! It's coming together quite well :)**

**noobz40: Spencer is going to flay him alive when he finds out lol Logan is truly digging a hole for himself isn't he?**

**Kathryn Claire O'Connor: Thank you :)**

**thebookworm90: Thank you! And yeah, Logan's gonna be in soooooo much trouble by the time Spence is done with him! But yeah, he'll eventually forgive him.**

**KTT2123: I'm gonna build it up for a little while longer so when Spencer does eventually find out, it's gonna be a major crash and burn for Wolverine. Logan is in serious trouble and only digging a bigger hole for himself, but he is falling in love with Spencer and is terrified to lose him.**

**SpencerRemyLvr: Awww thank you! And yes, I thought the MINE really fit where Logan is concerned, cause he would indeed be the possessive type. Lol usually I'm the same, I prefer reading completed stuff, but if somethings good and catches my eye I'll give it a look. Logan is falling for our favourite boy wonder and the deeper his affections get, the more afraid he'll be to tell him, until the secret has well and truly gone to hell and Logan won't be able to talk his way out of it. Ooooo the angst! Anywho glad you're enjoying it sweets ;)**

**Keep reading my flowers! Love you all!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

By The Fires:

The morning sun spilled in through the window stirring Logan from a deep comfortable slumber. The sheets were entangled about his naked frame and a warm weight was pressed wonderfully into his side. Smiling, Logan looked at the long legged youth sprawled over him. Spencer's head was directly over his heart, one pale hand coiled loosely by his face and one leg thrown over Logan's. Smiling, Logan moved the hand draped about his slender shoulders and began running it up and down the pale naked spine and to Logan's utter astonishment a deep rumbling, honest to God purr escaped the youth. Like a cat, Spencer arched into his palm, seeking the pleasant contact, his purr growing louder. His head tipped back, eyes blinking open sleepily and Logan gazed down into the feline orbs, the pupils practically non-existent, fully dominated by the gold and green.

"You know you purr right?" Logan asked, his words dripping with amusement.

The purr slowly dissipated and Spencer nuzzled into his chest, pressing an affectionate kiss against the feral's tawny throat, "Yes, I knew that. Cat DNA remember? It's interesting most times and other times, downright annoying."

Logan gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair, "How so?"

Spencer chuckled, cheeks flushing, "I'm not telling you."

"Aw pup," Logan playfully whined, "Naked in bed together and ya won't tell me your most intimate secrets?"

Spencer burst out laughing and wriggled away from Logan's searching hands, "Naked once together does not warrant—L-Logan Nnn, oh _GOD_!"

"You were saying pup?"

Writhing, Spencer sucked in great breaths, feline hues blown wide as his newly found lover drove him demented and that was before his mouth got involved. Brain shorting out, Spencer was vaguely aware of his thighs being spread and then Logan was inside him, and he burned, oh sweet heaven above, did he burn. The coupling wasn't as fast and desperate as the night before. Logan took his time now, learning every inch of Spencer's sumptuous body, memorizing every smooth patch of his alabaster skin, and every tingling sensitive spot beneath. Several times he brought Spencer to the brink, only to pull back last minute and start the rising tide over till the youth was a quivering mess, skin damp, hair stuck to his cheeks and mewling in desperation, begging for his release.

"I swear Logan," Spencer panted breathlessly, "Finish what you started, or you'll find out exactly what claws this cat has!"

Chortling gleefully, Logan nipped his earlobe delighted when it drew a strangled hiss from the young mutant beneath him. He rarely took lovers, and when he did, it was a quick dance, thank you and off he went, but this was so much more than that. Continuing his lazy pace, the gruff mutant bent his head kissing Spencer heatedly. His tongue lapped against one of the boy's pearly fangs, teasing its way into his mouth and when one hand found a certain appendage, Spencer yelped, his spine all but snapping in two as he surged upward a throaty, "G-God," pushing passed his kiss swollen lips. Eyes dilated, cheeks flushed, skin damp, Spencer was the most delicious spectacle Logan had ever encountered and with sure, skilled movements he drove them both over the edge, right into a flurry of utopia, swallowing down Spencer's cry.

Afterward, Spencer sagged, completely boneless. His chest heaved up and down and he was quite sure he had gone blind. Oh no wait, the pillow had fallen onto his face. Lifting a shaky hand, he nudged it away from him and shifted his body, groaning when he realised they were still connected. No doubt the feral could go for several more rounds, but Spencer's stamina wasn't up to par presently and after only one bout, he was exhausted.

"Come on mutt, get off, I need to take a shower."

"Plus, I smell breakfast," Logan rumbled before disentangling himself from his lover, making them both moan. "Alright pup, let's shower."

Spencer scowled, "The point is to get clean Logan."

"Calm down kid, I'll keep my hands to myself, I promise." Sapphire eyes sparkling with a playfulness that even Logan himself didn't know he was capable of, the feral pulled his lover from bed and toward the Ensuite. The shower was gloriously huge and could've fit four couples, which wasn't an exaggeration. Logan set out towels, started up the rush of water and climbed in behind the scrawny mutant, wrapping his arms about his naked waist. Spencer was taller than him, so his head fit snug against his collarbone. The men stood beneath the curtain of warmth, taking solace in the fact that they had each other, if nothing else.

Reaching for the sponge and shower gel, Logan lathered it up and ignoring Spencer's protests, he began cleaning him. Spencer rested his head back against the cool tiles, eyes slipping shut as a deep purr rumbled through him. There was rarely a reason for the purr; Spencer was never content enough. Not on the run and certainly not sleeping rough on the streets, under bridges, on bus benches, while wishing this wasn't his life. But since meeting Logan, there was more to smile about, the feral felt like home. Every now and again, Logan stole a kiss, a nip, here and there and once Spencer was clean, he had to admit, he was slightly shocked when the youth took over and did the same for him. If anything, it was the most relaxing shower he had ever had. Those long lean fingers were doing something bordering on illegal and despite Spencer's earlier warnings, they ended up at it like rabbits. It was as if for the very first time in years Logan could breathe and he liked it tremendously.

Stumbling from the ensuite, stealing kisses like a pair of loved up teenagers, the pair dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Spencer and Logan both were in a rather chipper mood and for the adults of the school, the reason was quite obvious. Emma's only word on it was a raised eyebrow and an amused grin. They took a seat just across from the blonde telepath and Spencer whined in protest when Lily took the pleasure in piling food on his plate and urging him to eat. These days, his metabolism was crazy, so lucky for her; he'd actually eat it all and most likely go back for seconds, hell, thirds even. The entire house was present for breakfast and Spencer got to meet mutants he hadn't the day before.

"Hey, I'm Mandy," a brunette introduced holding her hand out toward both Spencer and Logan. She recognised neither, Logan had a tendency to seclude himself when about and Spencer was a first timer. With a smile Spencer shook her hand.

"Spencer Reid."

"Nice to meet you Spencer," Mandy grinned, before casting her mint green eyes on Logan, "And you?"

"Logan, pleasure to meet ya kid."

Reaching for her coffee mug Mandy relaxed back in her chair, "You two here for long?"

Logan's lips froze mid sip of his own coffee and his eyes zeroed in on Mandy. He was all for the friendly five seconds before, but that was before he saw how the teenager's eyes were mentally undressing his mate. It was petty of him, the girl was barely seventeen, but the green eyed monster reared his ugly head regardless. Spencer spoke animatedly with the teen, attention half on his breakfast and half on her while they discussed T.S. Elliot. Every now and again the cheeky bitch ran her fingers over Spencer's long fingered hand, a fact Logan gleefully noticed, Spencer kept shaking off and by the irritating glimmer in his feline hues, Spencer wasn't oblivious to her advances. Of course if Logan could smell the pheromones reeking off the kid, so could Spencer. Ignorant of Spencer's annoyance, Mandy continued with her flirtatious eyes and subtle touches till Logan could hardly stand it and with a dangerous smile curving his lips, the feral pushed back his seat and stood, stretching his spine with an audible crack.

"Alright pup, I'm going for a run," bending, Logan fisted his hand in the thick bronze tendrils of Spencer's hair and pressed his mouth to the youth's in a hot possessive kiss. Spencer made a startled sound, but was quick to dissolve into his lover. A final peck and Logan moved back affectionately stroking his cheek, "stay out of trouble Darlin'."

Spencer could only blink and nod. Logan winked, kissed his cheek and giving Mandy a rather wolfish grin, the feral cheerfully whistled a tune and headed for the conservatory and out onto the grounds. His actions were the equivalent of a dog pissing territorially on his bitch and once upon a time, Spencer's hackles would've risen at the very idea, but this time, there was just something warming about it. That and the look on Mandy's face was priceless, heck, the look on all of their faces were priceless. Currently the table was gawking at him and then there was Ruth, a portly mutant who was sat at the end of the table, middle-aged and who reminded him so much of _Molly Weasley_ from the _Harry Potter_ movies. She set down her coffee mug, shrugged her shoulders and said.

"Now, if my Jerry could kiss me like that, he wouldn't spend half his nights on the couch."

Just like that the ice was broken and everyone returned to their breakfasts, talking about frivolous things and smiling, Spencer got to his feet and went in search of his Feral.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

He found the mutant in question at the bottom of the garden, deep in the seclusion of trees that surrounded the property. It had taken him roughly five minutes to locate him, easy enough, since Logan's scent was firmly cemented in his brain. The older mutant had found the spot completely hidden from the manor. It was lovely, smelling mostly of pine, and Spencer could hear and smell birds, a fox and even a badger somewhere nearby. A fascinating thing he found about animals now? Once upon a time they snarled at him, now they shied away. Animals were not stupid; there was something in his scent that let them know he was an animal too, a cat, and much higher on the food chain and so they cleverly were wary. Or at least most animals, bizarrely, cats tended to favour him, when before they hissed and bolted. Chuckling at the memories he had, Spencer stopped by a stooped oak tree and grinned.

Logan was only a few feet away and by God he was nothing short of delectable. He had removed his upper clothing, socks and boots and stood in nothing but his ratty jeans. His eyes were closed, movements practiced and meditative. It gave the youth a moment to admire the man. His chiselled physique was nothing short of a miracle, honey flesh pulled taunt over powerful muscles. A body that Spencer knew was soft as it was hard and tasted delicious. Logan's ebony hair was in need of a cut. It coiled just past his shoulders, the odd messy strand falling forward into his face. Spencer knew the second the mutant smelt him. Logan's spine straightened and his head turned slightly in welcome.

"Come to join me pup?"

"In what sense," Spencer asked walking toward him, boots crunching against the dewy grass, "I find meditation pointless."

A bark of laughter and Logan turned grinning at him, "that's because you can't stay still long enough to do anything mediatative. Even when you're just sitting pup, you're constantly moving."

A flush rose, climbing from his neck and splashing colour over Spencer's lily white cheeks, "True I suppose. What do you want to do?" Pursing his lips, Logan's eyes glinted with warm amusement. Spencer rolled his eyes exasperated. "Gutter brain, that's _not _what I meant!"

"Sorry pup, ya really should be more specific!" When the mutant moved swiftly shoving him on his ass, Logan laughing pulling Spencer with him, making the boy let out a rather undignified yelp, "Well hello, just dropped in to see me did ya?"

"You ass," Spencer laughed wriggling out of Logan's arms, "let me u—Ooof! Logan, let go!"

"Nu uh pup," Logan chided grinning mischievously down at his pinned lover, "I want to see what you're capable of Spencer, move me."

"Logan, you're being absurd!" Still the iron grip on his wrists didn't so much as budge. Well fine. If the lone wolf wanted his ass handed to him, so be it and just like that, Logan found himself tumbling ass over head before landing heavily several feet away.

Disorientated it took the Feral a second to realise that Spencer had with one booted foot landed him three foot away from him. With a grunt he dragged himself to his feet and twisted. His mate was grinning, pretty damn pleased with himself and just like that, it was on. Their laughter and curses filled the morning air. Logan was quickly learning that getting anywhere near his lover wasn't a probability. Stryker had indeed enhanced what he could do. Spencer was faster, more agile and slightly stronger, which made Logan wonder what he'd by like at full strength. Spencer moved like a cat. His body was all fluid motion and he was able to evade Logan with an ease the Feral had never seen in any other mutant. Not to say he never got a strike in, he did and eventually the pair of them collapsed in a heap. Logan sprawled out, the younger on top of him.

"You know," Spencer panted, sweaty cheek pressed to the side of Logan's throat, "I didn't have a workout like that even when I was in the academy!"

A deep rumble went through Logan's chest. The mutant was laughing. Turning his head he bent a kissed his lover's messy mop of hair, "somehow, I can't see you doing all those Fed exercises and such, before your mutation."

An answering laugh and Spencer swatted his chest playfully, "Well, you'd be right. In the end they had to make special exceptions for me."

"Bet they were happy just to have that big ol' brain," Logan teased rolling Spencer with ease. The younger gave an indignant squawk, which was quickly silenced by a heated kiss. "You drive me crazy pup," Logan growled nipping Spencer's lower lip.

The boy arched with a pleased purr, "I seem to have the same problem where your concerned mutt." Logan's busy hands began moving south and laughing Spencer slapped them away. "No you don't, I can hear the kids laughing from here. There is no way I'm going to be caught in such a compromising position."

"Spoil sport."

Poking his tongue out at the elder, Spencer jerked out of reach of his hands and before Logan could stop him Spencer jumped, caught a branch and with a twist and flip, the boy landed perched like a cat, elbows resting on his knees, a shadow casted across his face, but even then Logan could see his cocky grin, his feline eyes glowing eerily.

"Brat," the Feral laughed with a shake of his head.

With a delighted smile, the younger mutant dropped easily and landed on his feet. He gave his lover a brief kiss and darted away before Logan could catch him for anymore. With a happy grin, Logan gathered up his belongings and followed after his energetic lover, a bounce in his step.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

"Hello?"

_"Did y' tell him?"_

Logan rolled his eyes and kissing Spencer's temple, the boy thoroughly absorbed in a book that some of the students had lent him, he stepped out onto the balcony to take the call, "Hello to you too Gumbo."

_"Yeah, yeah, Wolvie, did y' tell de _homme_ who y' are?"_

"I'm working on it."

_"_Merde_, Logan, y'r an idiot."_ Remy scolded feverishly, _"How y' not t'ink dat'll come back t' bite y' in de ass _Cher_?"_

"I don't know how to tell him," Logan argued pitifully.

_"It ain't all dat hard wolvie. Y' sit the _petit_ down and y' just tell him—unless,"_ A hint of suspicion leaked into Remy's tone, _"Remy don't need t' be stood right beside y', t' read y' Logan. No _homme_, I know y' way t' well f' dat. What did y' do?"_

"Now what makes you think—?"

_"_Sainte Mère de Dieu!_"_ Remy spluttered in a string of French, _"y' slept with de boy didn't y'!" _How the hell did Remy always do that? Not even across the phone could he hide what he was up to! Hence why he never called the man if he was up to anything nefarious, which, funnily enough, was more regular then Logan cared to admit,_ "_Mon Dieu,_ y' ain't denying it wolvie, so I'm taking dat as a yes, y' complete and utter fool!"_

"It sort of happened," Logan responded sheepishly, "I don't know what it is about the kid Remy, but he ignites something that's been numb for years."

_"Told y' y'r shit with Scotty was a crush."_ Remy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah Rems you're always right."

_"Damn straight I am. Next y'll tell me de boy is a telekinetic, and I will have no sympathy when he crushes y' with a thought."_

"Actually he's a weapon X."

Silence crackled over the line and eventually Remy let out a rather strangled, _"_excusez-moi?_"_

"That bastard Stryker, that's who had him Remy. Spencer was born with a dormant X gene, Stryker used my DNA to activate it, and then put him through the procedure with the adamantium, made a few tweaks so he was an advanced model," Logan let out a disgusted sound, "They've been chasing after him and we had a run in with the bastards, had to high tail it to Chicago."

_"And Frost didn't land y' in it?"_ Remy asked incredulous, _"No doubt y' told de _femme_ not t', damn it Logan, y' unwittingly had a hand in dat boy's life being turned upside down and y' take him t' bed and don't tell him who y' are! What de hell is wrong with y'?"_

"He'll hate me," oh crap, how desperate chick did that sound? "I, Jesus Gumbo, I don't know what's happening. It's as if a hole in my heart has been filled and I...I just can't lose him."

_"He'll find out eventually wolvie and when he does, I'll hold y' down f' de _homme _m'self, just so he can beat y'r ass stupid _Cher_!"_

"Trust me Cajun, he won't need the help." With a growled farewell Logan hung up and slipped back into the room to find Spencer on a completely different book. A smile tilted his lips, "reading anything interesting pup?"

"That Vampire book you got me, _Dark Lover_, its part of a set and Mandy had all of them, so I borrowed them." Spencer looked up smiling, "It's not usually to my tastes, but there was something rather enjoyable about the first that I just had to give the others a try."

Logan grimaced at the mention of Mandy. He had clearly staked his claim, but he still did not like her. Slipping onto the bed beside his lover, Logan nuzzled his cheek a brought up a matter he had been thinking about all day, "My phone is an untraceable cell, and not even your friend Garcia you told me about last night can trace it." Gently Logan set the device in Spencer's hand. "Call your friend pup; let him know you're okay." Logan crouched and kissed Spencer sweetly. "I'm gonna go sort a car with Frost; we'll be heading out tomorrow. Call him baby, and I'll be right back."

Logan kissed him again and started for the door. Setting down the book he had been holding, Spencer tossed the phone back and forth in his hands and chewed his lip worriedly. Damn it, he really wished he hadn't told Logan that little tidbit of information, but at the same time, his lover was right. Four years was a long time not to call. With a frustrated sigh, he surged to his feet, needing the pacing to keep his jittery nerves in check and with shaky fingers; Spencer punched in Morgan's number and placed the cell phone to his ear.

On the fourth ring, he answered with,_ "SSA Derek Morgan."_

The words almost made Spencer hang up. He had obviously caught Morgan on a case. A perfect excuse to hang up, but then Spencer reminded himself, he was not a coward and in part it was time to stop running away, "h-hey Morgan."

A sharp intake of breath filled his ears and a fumbling noise told him, Derek had most likely dropped the phone from shock, _"Reid, holy shit, Reid?!"_

A commotion in the background was enough for Spencer to know that Morgan wasn't alone, "Yeah, it's me."

_"Oh my God kid, how are you, where are you! We looked for you man, what the hell happened to you, where were you?!"_

"I've been around," Spencer replied feebly.

_"Around, you've been around? God damn it Reid! We had you declared dead."_ Morgan's words cracked at the end, a shuddering breath escaping the agent, _"Where are you?"_

"I can't tell you that. And don't bother having Garcia try and trace me, it won't work. I'm sorry Morgan, but it's better off this way."

_"You can't be serious!"_

"I'm not doing this to hurt you Morgan, just, please, I'm okay I promise you." Dragging a hand through his messy hair Spencer swallowed, "I'm fine Morgan."

_"I was with you that day Spencer,"_ Morgan half whispered surprising the young mutant by using his first name, _"I saw your injuries, I saw those people take you! If you're in some sort of trouble, we can help."_

"I'm not in trouble Morgan," Spencer argued tiredly, "I'm perfectly safe I promise you. I just, I can't come home, not yet. I, eh, need to keep you all safe and that means I need to stay away."

_"Reid, don't do this man, we can help."_

"No...You can't, goodbye Morgan."

_"Reid—"_

Hitting the end call button, Spencer tossed the phone onto the bed and slid to the floor, eyes dull. Logan was right. He felt lighter for finally making that call, but it didn't make it hurt any less and with the first pulsing ache, the sobs came, and Spencer gave himself over to the pain.


	6. Blood And Hate

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **suntan140: Waaaaaaay ahead of you sweetie! ;) Glad you're enjoying it, hope you like the latest chapter :D**

**OhWell1960: I've already got ideas for the big reveal, which will be huuuugely Spencer going supernova and kicking Logan's ass. He will forgive him, but it'll take maaajor grovelling on Logan's part. **

**KTT2123: Possessive Logan is just taaaaasty and naturally Spencer will be the possessive type too. Animal instincts and all that :)**

**noobz40: That's just a smidge of Spencer's capabilities. After all, Stryker wanted him better then Wolverine and the team will be present as a major part of the story soon enough. Of course they would accept him, but after his poor treatment in regard to his intelligence, Spencer can't help but be wary, even of his closest friends.**

**shadowcat Ninja: Oh...My...God *Glomps* Can I use that? Pretty please?! I've been tearing my hair out for a perfect codename and Mischief is PERFECT!**

**Kathryn Claire O'Connor: Thank You :D**

**Cynderet: You're welcome and I'm so glad you're enjoying it! It's turning out so well. Hope you keep reading sweet pea!**

**Okies my flower onto the next chapter!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Blood and Hate:

Derek Morgan was nothing short of exhausted, with just a side of majorly pissed off. They had only been in New York a few hours and already he was fit to kill someone and namely the NYPD cops on the case with them. Their victims, five youths both male and female, were mutants and apparently that warranted a total lack of respect and care. If one more fool asked _why_ they were even bothering considering they were _muties_, Derek was going to go ape shit and take a tire iron to one of them in sheer fury. The team were gathered inside the conference room permitted to them. Emily, JJ and Rossi stood together pouring over victimology; Garcia was busy going through Laptops belonging to their victims, Hotch was taking a break just to pour some coffee for him, in hopes of rousing his sleepy self and Derek stood rigidly before the murder board, brown eyes deep pits of anger. The team's voices mingled together, but mostly it was silent, until Derek's phone rang. Surprised, he rooted it from his pocket and pressed the **CALL** button, _"SSA Derek Morgan."_

Just silence. He could hear breathing and he realised it was the kid from before. He hadn't expected them to ring this soon, normally whoever they were waited exactly seven days. When nothing was said Derek opened his mouth to speak only to freeze when the last voice he had ever expected to hear filled his ears, _"h-hey Morgan."_

Derek let out a sharp breath and dropped his cell phone catching it at the last second. The team looked up in surprise, _"Reid, holy shit, Reid?!" The team never moved as fast and suddenly Derek was surrounded by whitened faces. _

_"Yeah, it's me."_

_JJ's hand slipped to her mouth and Garcia just about contained a sob, "Oh my God kid, how are you, where are you! We looked for you man, what the hell happened to you, where were you?!"_

_"I've been around,"_ Came Reid's feeble reply and Derek couldn't help it, a spark of anger bloomed to life inside him.

_"Around, you've been around? God damn it Reid! We had you declared dead."_Morgan's words cracked at the end, a shuddering breath escaping the agent. He did his best to push his temper down and said in a more constrained tone,_"Where are you?"_

_"I can't tell you that. And don't bother having Garcia try and trace me, it won't work. I'm sorry Morgan, but it's better off this way."_

_Naturally Garcia had been waaaaaay ahead of her baby genius and despite his words she tried anyway. Angrily Derek half growled, "You can't be serious!"_

_"I'm not doing this to hurt you Morgan, just, please, I'm okay I promise you."_ The kid argued weakly, _"I'm fine Morgan."_

_"I was with you that day Spencer,"_ Morgan half whispered, _"I saw your injuries, I saw those people take you! If you're in some sort of trouble, we can help."_

_"I'm not in trouble Morgan,"_ Spencer argued tiredly, _"I'm perfectly safe I promise you. I just, I can't come home, not yet. I, eh, need to keep you all safe and that means I need to stay away."_

_"Reid, don't do this man, we can help."_

_"No...You can't, goodbye Morgan."_

_"Reid—"_

The dial tone filled Morgan's ear and by sheer force of will the agent managed not to smash his phone into a thousand pieces. Pain, gut wrenching pain had filled the void of Reid's supposed death to the point Derek could just about squeezed out a breath and even then they were forced and ragged. What the hell! The kid was alive! Four years missing, no body, no sight or sound and yet all this God damn time, he was _alive! _Like a zombie Morgan turned to face the rest of his anxious team. Someone was talking to him, oh, it was Emily. Everything was a dull roar in his ears and it took him a second to come back to himself.

"H-He's alive," he eventually croaked dark eyes darting toward his unit chief, "Jesus Hotch, the kid is alive!" Hotch got that, but even he was too stunned to form words.

"Garcia, please tell me you found him," JJ sniffled.

"I'm sorry," Garcia whined in a voice clogged with tears, her fingers furiously snapping across the keys, "I-I can't get a lock on him, it's jumping both in and out of the country. Wherever the boy wonder is, he doesn't want to be found."

"How did he sound Morgan?" Hotch eventually managed, "Did he sound as if he were making the call under duress?"

"No. He sounded a little frazzled, but in typical Reid fashion, but nothing that made me think he was doing it under a threat." Derek dropped down into a chair dragging his hands furiously across his skull. "He said he couldn't come home yet, that he needed to keep us safe."

"Safe?" Rossi questioned with a frown, "safe from what, the men who took him that day?"

"I honestly don't know Rossi," Morgan answered, "We need to find him."

"We still have a case Morgan."

"But Hotch—"

"I'm sorry," Hotch's tone was firm and unyielding, "I want to find Reid just as much as you Morgan, but it can't take priority over this. We have five victims so far and will most likely have another by the morning time. For now, this trumps a missing agent."

Morgan was not happy. He wanted nothing more than to gather up his stuff and go on a one man rescue mission if necessary, but Hotch was right. He was needed here and as much as it pained him to do, Morgan pushed Reid to the back of his mind and reached for another file.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Logan was drained. Emma had chewed his ass out for engaging in a dishonest relationship with Spencer. Between her and Remy, he had a splitting migraine and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Spencer's warm, pliant body. He passed the odd student on his way back up to his room. Mandy was with a group of her friends and naturally threw him a filthy look, which did nothing but amuse the gruffer mutant. Even if Spencer decided that night they were no longer doing this, Mandy didn't stand a chance considering she was the wrong sex! But of course, that hadn't stopped some women before. There were quite a few who considered a gay man quite the conquest, a fact that annoyed Logan no end and then there was the fact that Mandy was just about coming on seventeen! And yet here she was, sniffing around a grown man. Some people had no shame. Considering another shower, just to soothe his aching head, the feral stepped into the room and froze, the door clicking shut behind him.

Spencer sat, back to the wall, his face buried in his knees. His thin frame rattled with great heaving sobs and turning the lock on the door, Logan made his way across the room to his mate who clearly was currently in emotional upheaval. He felt a little guilty. He had pushed the phone call after all, but still he argued the point that it was no doubt beneficial. At least he hoped it was he'd hate to think his actions had hurt the youth. Sliding down the wall, dropping on his rump next to the boy Logan waited. It wasn't for long. After barely five seconds Spencer scrambled into his lap and curled up his long body as small as he could in the Feral's arms, face pressed to the left side of his throat. Logan could both feel and smell his tears and carefully he wrapped his arms about him, almost afraid he would break like glass, "That bad pup?"

"N-No," Spencer sniffled his voice hoarse, "I, it went f-fine, but it still hurts Logan. Morgan begged me to tell him where I am, but I can't. I-I can't risk Stryker using them against me!"

"I know darlin'," Logan crooned gently, "You don't need to explain it to me Spencer."

Burrowing into his lover, Spencer drew the loving warmth from him and because Logan understood he gave into his misery. Falling apart was a pain, doing it when you weren't alone, made it easier. Logan settled in against the wall, his hand moving up and down Spencer's spine in long soothing strokes. It had only been a couple of days, but he already noticed the difference of a good meal. Spencer's regenerative powers were putting the nourishment to good use a lot faster than if he wasn't a mutant. Another couple of weeks, and Spencer's muscle mass would be fully restored. The boy's cries weakened to tired sniffles and eventually Spencer slumped in exhaustion. A look and Logan realised his slender mate had fallen asleep. Carefully the Feral stood, bringing Spencer with him. Spencer's only reaction was to snuggle in closer, a soft sigh slipping past his lips. Grinning lovingly, Logan carried him over to the bed and pulling off the youth's boots, he settled him in bed and stripping down; he climbed inside for a mid afternoon nap. Even in sleep, Spencer sought out his lover, arm wrapping possessively about Logan's waist and face burrowing into his neck. Logan growled in delight, pulling the boy closer and lids slipping closed, he fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

* * *

_/Something wasn't right. Spencer looked about and all he saw was a red sky, there was a cabin to his left surrounded by trees, he could hear an angry crow cackle nearby and the biting snarl of a wolf. Head twisting he found the wolf in question. Large and black, he followed Spencer on his left side, but was no threat to the youth, sapphire hues watching him curiously. Wordlessly Spencer walked across the dusty terrain, straight toward that cabin, that looked so familiar._

_The overly large wolf padded alongside him. Over head the crow followed, looking down at Spencer through eerie red eyes and in the distance Spencer could hear the pained howls of hundreds of people. Really he should've been following the agonised sounds, but his feet were determined to keep going forward._

_The air was hot, stifling and it was hard to breathe. There were other things, looming in the shadows, and Spencer could hear and smell them, the acrid stench of death filling his nostrils. There was something to fear here, but it was more then what lurked in the dark. The cabin drew nearer, the rustle of leaves crackling beneath his boots and trees loomed over him, knarled fingers of wood held out toward him. The ebony coloured wolf moved closer, hackles raised and returning his attention to the cabin, ice filled Spencer's veins._

_It wasn't a just any cabin...it was a dilapidated cabin. Tobias Hankel's cabin, "N-No," Spencer whimpered distressed. He did NOT want to be here._

_"Here to answer for your sins boy?"_

_Oh God, oh God NO! Turning slowly, heart racing violently in his chest, Spencer could barely breathe, the face that still haunted him from time to time stood too close for comfort. This wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Tobias was dead!_

_"Didn't you hear me boy?" Tobias growled in his father's biting tones, "Are you here to answer for your sins?!"_

_"I-I haven't sinned," Spencer argued backing up a step, his lupine companion snarling at Tobias in warning._

_"Your mongrel won't save you boy," Tobias snarled darkly._

_Here Spencer had no fight in him. His mind was firmly working against him and between one blink and another, Tobias loomed over him. Spencer yelped when he was slammed down onto the earth by the throat. The wolf yipped and snarled, but could not approach, something unseen was keeping the animal back. Spencer writhed against the grip on him and when it suddenly loosened, he looked up and realised it was no longer Charles looking through Tobias' eyes, but simply Tobias, his gaze soft and sorrowful._

_"T-Tobias, let go, please," Spencer begged._

_"I can't, but I can ease your suffering."_

_The needle looked so ominous in the moonlight. Spencer's breath hitched, and when Tobias reached for his arm, he pleaded desperately with him, but to no avail. The needle bit into his skin, drawing a strangled sound from the feline mutant, the liquid was like ice in his veins, pain disappeared, nothing existed and Spencer faded away./_

* * *

Spencer came awake with a yelped and half a sob. He was vaguely aware of Logan cursing, the lamp coming on, but the youth had other things to worry about. Disentangling his body from the sheets, kicking the blankets away in furious desperation, Spencer tore up the sleeve of the hoodie he wore and his slim fingers bit into the crook of his arm, searching, but there was no new wound, no signs that he had recently taken Dilaudid.

"Pup, Spencer, hey now," Logan grabbed his forearms and tried to get his hysterical mate to look at him. He was surprised when his thumb pressed against track marks he hadn't noticed before. Marks that were obviously caused before Stryker had taken Spencer, "What are these from Spencer?" Logan asked gently, stroking the marred flesh.

Spencer didn't want to lie. Logan deserved more than that from him. "Dilaudid," he admitted his voice a weary croak, "not an addiction I had come upon voluntarily. A few years ago we were on a case, I split up from my teammate JJ and the Unsub attacked me. He held me for two days, tortured me and drugged me with Dilaudid. I was in withdrawal when the team finally rescued me and for a time I fed the addiction, but I fought it, and I've been clean for years."

"Was that what your nightmare was about?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, Tobias, the Unsub. He haunts my dreams from time to time."

Logan sighed and pulled Spencer toward him, kissing him sweetly, "You don't need to explain yourself to me pup, but I'm glad you trusted me with this. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I've had worse," Spencer said softly snuggling in close to his mate, "Mmm, what time is it?"

"Just past five," Logan answered softly, "Dinner will be in about a half hour. You hungry pup?"

"Yeah actually," With a sleepy smile Spencer kissed Logan's cheek, "thank you for being here for me mutt."

Logan grinned, "anytime pup."

Dinner consisted of a delectable lasagne and a salad to accompany it. It had turned into a bit of a farewell dinner, which Spencer found rather charming considering Logan and he hadn't even been there three days. After the kids had left the table, somehow, Spencer ended up sat in Logan's lap being fed dessert. He had a feeling it had something to do with the lusty looks Mandy had kept throwing his way during the evening meal.

"Attention," Spencer whispered in his lover's ear after a mouthful of baked Alaska.

"What?"

"Mandy." Spencer continued in a soft tone, "The way she acts around me. It's not out of genuine desire, she's an attention seeker and I just happen to be the latest choice for her drama."

Logan chuckled pressing a kiss at the corner of Spencer's mouth, "Ya profiling everyone in this room pup?"

"Mmm, not you, but everyone else, pretty much."

Logan blinked slightly in surprise, "Why not me?"

"Because I want to get to know you without picking your brain in such an invasive way, that's why."

Did Logan feel like an ass for that? Yep, he did indeed. He really should've listened to Remy in the beginning, but now the can of worms were open and there was no closing that can.

"So Mandy's harmless?"

"Hmm, not really," Spencer snagged the hovering spoon from Logan's hand and placed it to his lover's lip. With a twinkle in his sapphire eyes, Logan accepted the mouthful with a soft growl. Spencer's cheeks flushed and he tried to ignore the lust in the feral's gaze, "She has minor telepathy and has been trying to get past my shields."

"What? Pup, why didn't you tell me," Logan hissed angrily, "she had no right!"

"Everything's fine Logan, she can't read my mind anyway."

"Still ain't right darlin', little bitch." Shaking his head Logan reached for his coffee mug.

Spencer scooped up some more dessert and swallowed the treat, laughing when Logan reared up and kissed him, his tongue darting past his lips to take some of the hot and cold mess for himself. Nipping the feral's lip and making him yelp, Spencer laughed out loud. From across the room Emma watched them both and a warm smile tilted her lips. She had never seen such a soft Look in Logan's eyes, it was nice to see.

Maybe the fairytales had it right sometimes, true love could exist and it was the greatest feeling you could ever have.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

It was five am the next morning when the pair pulled away from Emma Frost's school for mutants and refuge for the runaways, in a brand new SUV. The air was cool, the day already showing signs of being lovely and Spencer was glaring daggers at his lover, "did we _have_ to get up so early?"

Logan chuckled shaking his head, "considering it'll take almost thirteen hours to get to New York, not including pit stops and traffic, eh, yes."

"Cleveland is just over five hours from here. We could stop there tonight?"

"Way ahead of you pup. There's a nice little B and B we can crash at."

Spencer laughed, "You don't strike me as the B and B type."

"I'm not, but it's run by a mutant. Not that I'm racist against non-mutants, I just, feel safer when I know a bunch of cops aren't gonna arrive in the middle of the night to arrest my ass."

"I get that. I've had a few run-ins with ordinary people that I just gave up and stuck to trusting mutants and even that is precarious." Spencer's nose wrinkled in disgust. "I once met a mutant who could manipulate the earth and she hated mutants with physical mutations. I was unnatural because of my eyes."

A small growl rumbled in Logan's throat, "idiot's pup, that's all they are. I've met so many who want to be a united front, plenty who want to coincide with non-mutants and even more who want to declare war on them. There never seems to be an even ground."

"People like Stryker are making it harder. There's word about something called the setinal programme on the rise."

Logan shook his head with an amused smile, "do I even want to know how you know that?"

Spencer grinned, "A trained Fed Logan, I have connections, even when on the run."

"Well excuse me Agent Reid."

"Doctor," Spencer corrected automatically without thinking. Cheeks flushing, he quickly buried his nose in a book Emma had given him.

"Doctor," Logan spluttered in surprise, "a bit young for the medical shit aren't ya pup?"

"Oh, no, not that kind of Doctor," Spencer explained cheeks burning brighter, "Eh, I've three Doctorates Mathematics, chemistry and Engineering and two BA's in Psychology and Sociology. I was in the middle of a BA in Philosophy, but never got a chance to complete it."

Logan blinked positively stupefied, "How old are you?"

"Um, thirty-two," Spencer answered sheepishly.

"I know your intelligent Spence, but how did you complete all of that?"

"Oh, I may have skipped a few years."

"How much is a few?"

"I, eh, graduated high school at twelve and had my first PhD by sixteen."

Logan's sapphire blue hues went wide as dinner plates and for a moment he could barely speak. When a thought crossed his mind the feral chuckled, "My friend Hank would have a field day with you. He's the smarts at the Xavier institute, and could talk for hours about things I can barely pronounce. You'll like him."

Spencer relaxed, "you're a learned man yourself."

"In the sense that I've been around a while," Logan grinned at his lover reaching out to run his thumb over his cheeks, "you'd be surprised what you can absorb when you've quite a few decades to do so."

"How much is a few?"

"Not really sure, but definitely longer then I look in age."

"I thought you had no memories."

"I don't," Logan agreed with a nod, "but then I have information locked away in my head, of books and places, flowers and foods I can't remember ever being around. Just, random stuff, but nothing like my mother's face, or my birth name or anything like that."

Spencer sighed sadly, book forgotten, "it must be hard."

"It is and it isn't, if that makes any sense? I still have nightmares from things I can't remember, but I know they're repressed memories and after pretty rough nights I have to wonder, am I better off not knowing...would it be worse if I did."

"I can't answer that for you Logan. It might be something you'll never know. But, at least you can make new memories, move on and find the peace and happiness you deserve." Spencer smiled when a hand cupped his cheek. Nuzzling into those calloused fingers, Spencer opened his eyes just in time to find Logan's warm gaze on his and in that moment that was when disaster hit.

The collision was sudden and loud. Truck against SUV, the truck won, sending the SUV spinning out of control all straining metal and the vicious screech of tires trying to find traction on a suddenly slippery road. Logan cursed viciously, the reeking stench of blood in his nose, glass shards scattered all over him and then they were rolling, bouncing around inside, like marbles in a tin box. Upside down the vehicle came to a shrieking halt and the passengers inside were lost to the darkness.


	7. Somebody Save Me

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **suntan140: Oooo read and see! Plus, the team will be soon :D**

**OhWell1960: Thank you! Well I needed to include the team now didn't I? It just wouldn't be the same without them! :)**

**KTT2123: Indeed it's a bit early for Stryker's men, I just wanted the drama hahaha and thank you, the part with Derek went rather well, if I do say so myself :) This chapter does indeed contain some ass kicking, hope you like ;)**

**noobz40: Thank you! I thought it needed some excitement lol**

**shadowcat Ninja: Thank yoooou! I just love that as a codename and as much as I love writing mpreg with Spencer, it would fit in with my fic for all I have planned for it lol Maybe next time I'll writing a Spencer/Logan Mpreg ;)**

**Kathryn Claire O'Connor: Thank you!**

**SpencerRemyLvr: Thank you! Can't stand cliff hangers myself, but they're oodles of fun to write! lol**

**TheBookWorm90: I am so glad you asked me to write it! Never have I had so much fun writing a fic!**

**Okies my flower onto the next chapter! Oh and courtesy of shadowcat ninja, Spencer's x-men name will be **Mischief** :)**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Somebody save Me:

Logan could barely breathe. It took the man roughly five minutes to reboot his brain and with the return to the here and now came a lot of noise and hell of a lot of pain. What the hell happened? Twisting in his seat, Logan yelped when certain broken limbs stood up and said _hellllllllloooooo!_ God forbid he hadn't heard their sweet chorus. Everything was weird; he was suffering from a severe bout of vertigo. Oh no wait, he was upside down. Hearing an agonised moan, Logan bit back against the aches and tried the whole turning his head thing again. It hurt sweet heaven above, it burned right down to his bone marrow, but it was worth it when his sapphire hues fell on the crumpled form of Spencer. The boy was covered in blood, his right shoulder a mess—Logan could see the silvery sheen of Adamantium just below the tattered remnants of Spencer's skin. Bruising coated his snowy flesh and the door of the SUV was bowed in all but hugging the youth. Whatever had hit them, had struck on Spencer's side. He was the most injured out of the pair of them.

Wait, voices, Logan could hear voices through the roar in his ears and turning, easier this time thanks to his healing, Logan found a worried face looking in at him, green eyes wide with concern. A paramedic, it was a paramedic.

"Sir...can you...hear me?" The man called out in what appeared to be broken words to the disorientated mutant.

Eventually it registered and with a moan of pain, Logan nodded his head the best he could. "W-What...Happened?" The Feral croaked hoarsely and God damn it, even that hurt.

There were others now, fire brigade men and even cops. Christ, how long had he been out? They were working quickly, and by the distressed sounds from Spencer, someone was on his side and they were placing a brace about his slender neck.

"You were in an accident," The paramedic explained gently reaching in through the damaged door to press and prod at Logan. The Feral was glad to find his hearing had fully returned, "Motorcyclist went out of control and a truck swerved to avoid hitting him. Hit you guys instead I'm afraid."

Okay that was bad. But at least it wasn't Stryker. Having said that, was the cosmos just screwing with them now? Seriously! Never had a trip to New York been such a disaster and Logan was an old hat at pissing people off, but this was just ridiculous!

"S-Spencer...Worry about h-him," Logan groaned all though the part of his brain that was still working, knew that wasn't necessary.

"My buddy Max is tending to Spencer. He's in good hands sir; can you tell me your name?"

"Logan."

"Well Logan, I'm Jackie. Now listen very carefully, we're gonna have to cut you out of your vehicle, okay? It's gonna get very noisy in a minute, but I'm right here and Max is with Spencer. Is Spencer your brother?"

"N-No, m-mate...eh...lover, help him...get him out."

Damn his screwed brain. If he could just get his thoughts in the right order, he'd get them both out. But even then a part of him was saying what a bad idea that was. They couldn't let them see their powers, not when they were both badly injured and armed cops stood not two foot away. Suddenly a whole lot of noise filled Logan's sensitive ears. They were using cutters, spreaders and rams to get them out of the crushed SUV and hearing Spencer's startled whimpers, Logan fumbled until he caught the boy's hand, fingers slick with blood. The weakness of his lovers grip startled him, but it wouldn't stay like that. Logan kept fiercely telling himself that. Spencer would be okay. He _had_ to be okay.

The car split wide open. Breaking free almost easily, at least on Logan's side, as precaution a brace was slipped about his neck and suddenly hands were on him, moving him and settling him carefully on a gurney. Someone was cutting his shirt open. Blade cold against his torn flesh, which was a bad—

"Oh fuck! Max, this guy's a mutie!"

—idea, hmm, shit. He really did have the worst luck. The cocking sound of a Glock was not the sound Logan really wanted to hear right then, nor were the hysterical whispers already making their way through the gathered peanut gallery stood not five feet away. They were so royally screwed and it was all thanks to one fool on a motor bike. Doing the vertical was most likely not the best idea, but when had that ever stopped him? With moans and groans, Logan twisted off the gurney and came face to face with a doughy looking cop and barrel of his gun.

"Don't you dare move," Doughy warned, hands shaking considerably.

"Listen bub," Logan began carefully, "I mean no harm to you or anyone else here. I'll just grab my friend and we'll be out of your—AHH!"

Twisting away violently, his sore head doing the _'hey how are ya'_ once again, Logan blinked in confusion. Sedative, one of the idiots, a Paramedic idiot had dosed him with a sedative, a hell of a lot of sedative; considering it was doing its best to drag his ass to the ground. Fuck! Body too busy healing his pesky internal bleeding and whatnot, Logan's regenerative powers were doing nothing for the washy feeling suddenly fogging his mind and just like that, he was falling, like a tonne of bricks, dropping down to hug the earth, with a surprisingly muffled thump. Doughy—or Stephen as was his actual name—cautiously approached, gun still raised and a half terrified look on his face. Even now he could see what had startled the paramedic; the man's wounds were healing right before their eyes, and where a hole had been ripped into flesh of his right knee, Stephen saw the shimmering surface of metal, definitely a mutant, definitely a threat.

Gun locked on the unconscious mutant, Stephen wasn't sure what his next move should be, not that it matter. The choice was taken away from him two seconds later when the paramedic Max went flying into him, sending them both crashing to the ground in a heap. Shoving Max off him, scrambling for his gun, Stephen yelped when a booted foot slammed down on his wrist. Looking up, his heart climbed into his throat. He looked like hell's angel, feline eyes practically glowing with rage. His upper lip was curled back revealing lethal looking canines and covered in his own blood, honey curls spilling about his upper body, Stephen knew, this was someone, you did not mess with and that was before he copped the nine inch claws unsheathed from his hands.

"Oh God, NICKY," The cop hollered struggling to free himself stiffening when the youth crouched next to him. Oh God, his face, it was completely shredded and yet, the damage was repairing itself, even as Stephen watched.

"Nicky is taking a nap," the boy told him in an even tone, the underlining snarl chilling Stephen's blood.

Oh God, had this mutant killed his partner? With those claws, most likely! And no one was in any mood to get between them; they had all backed off for their own safety. Stephen twisted against the mutant's foot, but with the risk of breaking his wrist, he soon stopped. Twisting, the cat eyed boy reached for his gun and Stephen went stiff, but instead of shooting him. The boy stood and tossed it as far as he could, which was quite far, more so then a non-mutant could've tossed it that was for sure. A gasp escaped Stephen when those eerie eyes returned to his face.

"Alright, my friend and I will be leaving now. We have no fight with any of you, so I suggest you let us go peacefully." Retracting his claws, Spencer stood up and froze.

A pulse had gone over the area and looking about, Spencer scowled. They were frozen in place. No one was moving, everyone was stood rigidly in place, including one mid running toward them and then Spencer saw her. It was Emma Frost dressed in bright white leather and looking like an avenging Angel, and she wasn't alone. Two other mutants accompanied her, dressed in uniforms of their own and a dangerous look covered all their faces. Spencer recognised the girl, Kitty Pryde, but the man was a new face. A very different face, considering his skin was blue and Spencer spotted a tail swishing back and forth.

"Kurt, retrieve Logan," Emma instructed and with a nod the mutant stepped toward Spencer.

Emma was an ally Spencer's fogged brain informed him. They were safe with her. Sluggishly he moved aside for the blue skinned—no furred—mutant to scoop up Logan's still form. He carried him off toward an extremely sleek aircraft. A hand on his undamaged shoulder made Spencer flinch, but looking to his right the feline mutant relaxed. It was just Emma.

"How did you know we were here?" He croaked exhausted.

"Mirage," Emma explained referring to a young mutant in her care, "As well as illusions, she gets visions; we came after you as soon as she had one. Kurt happened to be dropping off a mutant and her young son in need of refuge when she received the premonition, so he came with Kitty and I to help." Spencer nodded. "Are you alright? Your injuries look considerably bad."

"I'm fine Emma, their healing, I _was_ much worse."

Emma nodded, "And Logan?"

"They drugged him I think."

"His regenerative powers must be working overtime on his wounds; it would take a great deal for a sedative to knock out Logan." Sighing Emma gently nudged Spencer toward the chopper. "Come on, we're taking you back to New York. It just might be the safest option for you both."

Spencer laughed in spite of himself, "Yeah, maybe."

Every inch of him hurt, but the pain was gradually fading. A couple of days of proper food and rest and his healing factor were almost up to code. Thank God! Doing the whole getting better thing at a normal pace would've been a pain in the ass. Ah hell, he would've been dead! The small jet was highly sophisticated. Gun metal grey, the craft was state of the art, and armed to the teeth. Kurt had already made Logan comfortable and was preparing the jet for takeoff, his long prehensile tail swaying back and forth behind him.

"Kitty time to strap in, Kurt, get us out of here," Emma ordered taking a seat next to Kurt, "Time to go children, I can't keep them paralysed for much longer."

Limping toward his lover, Spencer took a seat beside Logan's prone form and getting himself comfortable, he moved his head into his lap, running his slender and blood stained fingers through the Feral's dark hair. Logan's breathing was strong, he smelt healthy and Spencer could hear the powerful thump of his heart. His mate was safe and that was all Spencer cared about. The purr of the jet's engine was a soft lullaby and relaxing, Spencer gave into what his body wanted and fell to the hands of sleep.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Logan felt like crap, more than crap, but hey, at least his body had healed. Clarity returned slowly, and he was vaguely aware of slim fingers settled against his scalp. Automatically he stiffened, but one flare of his nostrils and he recognised the cinnamon and pine scent of his lover. The floor beneath was vibrating, and straining his ears, Logan realised they were flying. Oh _shiiiiiit!_ Had they been captured? His brain really got with the programme when that little notion occurred to him, and sluggishly, Logan blinked his way into consciousness. Twisting his head, Logan realised his head was in Spencer's lap and just like him, the pup was coming around.

Blinking away sleep Spencer looked down and a relieved smile lit up his face, "hey," he whispered softly.

Between one heart beat and the next, Logan surged upward and grabbing the nape of his lover's neck, he pulled him into a fierce kiss all but devouring his mouth. Blood stained hands cupping Logan's face, Spencer sighed into the action, loving every sweet taste. The kiss spoke volumes, relief mostly and for a time, both men took solace in the fact they were alive and here in one peace. Kissing his mouth, his cheeks, his nose, Logan nuzzled into him.

"Are you okay?" He asked hoarsely.

"I'm fine Logan," Spencer smiled. Logan kissed his throat burrowing in, seeking that warmth he had grown so familiar with, "Are you okay?"

"Better now pup, better knowing your okay. Shit Spencer, I never wanna see that much of your blood again, even if you do heal fast!"

"I was pretty bad wasn't I?" Spencer asked amused kissing his lover's temple, "We're about half an hour away from New York." Spencer informed him, consulting his watch.

Oh wait the whole flying in an unknown jet! Cursing his lack of vigilance, Logan jerked back from his mate, sapphire hues wide. "Easy Logan," Soothed a familiar voice and Logan twisted surprised to find Emma Frost, Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner looking at him, a slightly mischievous grin on blue's face.

"Frost, Half-Pint, elf, nice to see you," Logan said with a sheepish grin, "Eh, care to explain how you came to the rescue?"

"Mirage," Emma said simply.

"Ah," Logan nodded and with a tired grunt the feral got his ass up off the floor pulling Spencer up with him.

Sweet mother of mercy, they looked like something straight out of a horror movie. Their wounds were healed, but the torn clothing and blood remained and by the looks of Spencer, without his mutation the kid would've been dead. That did not sit well with Logan, but he wasn't about to dwell on the '_what ifs'_, not when Spencer was alive, warm and fluid against him. Hmm, he just couldn't seem to let the pup go, could he? Not that Spencer was complaining. The youth was happy to stay within the circle of Logan's arms. It was safe there; it was everything Spencer had ever wanted.

"Was the crash an accident?" Spencer asked Emma pulling back from Logan slightly to look at the pretty blonde.

"It would appear so." She laughed shaking her head. "You two are just having the worst luck. Hopefully we can get you to the Xavier institute without anymore mishaps."

Spencer chuckled, "Yes...hopefully."

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Remy burst out laughing and just about dodged the fist flying toward him. His fearless leader was not amused, but then again when was Scott ever happy with his antics, "Ah come on cher! I was only playin'!"

"I've heard that before Remy," Scott laughed shoving the other mutant, "watch your mouth where my girl is concerned and I won't have to kick your ass."

"Y' got it Fearless," Remy replied with a grin, head snapping around when the pounding whirring of an approaching aircraft filled the air. Looking up, Remy's red on black eyes narrowed, "ain't dat Frosty's jet?"

"It is," Scott responded just as confused, "It looks like it's setting down near the south of the mansion. Let's go take a look. I wonder if Nightcrawler got into some bother."

"Blue is good f' defending himself Scotty. _Non Cher_, dis feels like somet'in else."

Taking the Cajun at his word, Scott took off toward the southern side of the institute grounds, Remy striding alongside him. Naturally the jet's arrival had drawn a small crowd, students gawking from the patio doors on the south side of the building. Jean and Ororo easily shooed them away and Xavier approached the jet, just as wary as the rest. Naturally, he was expecting bad news. The hatch slid open and Emma was the first to disembark, followed by Kitty and Kurt. Logan was next, followed by a scrawny kid the group didn't know.

"My God Logan," Xavier breathed utterly stunned, "what happened?"

"A slight driving mishap Chuck," Logan answered evenly, "nothing I couldn't walk away from, same for Spence here."

Scott let out a low whistle, "Jesus Wolverine, did you do a round with a truck?"

Oh shit, oh shitty, shit, shit, shit! Logan went completely pale; he had forgotten that dirty little secret! It had been a long time since anyone or anything could completely floor the mutant, but hey, he was due for a carpet pulled from under him sort of scenario. A choked sound filled his ears and Logan spun around. Blood still stained an awful lot of Spencer's face and what he could see of his skin had gone chalk white. His eyes were huge, the black blown wide to the point the green and gold were almost gone and he was trembling. It took, Logan a second to realise, the shakes were from rage.

"Spencer, listen—"

"You," the brunette snarled, "how could you lie to me about that Logan?"

Ororo, Jean, Kurt, Scott and Xavier watched the exchange confused. Emma, Remy and Kitty already knew what was going on, and neither pitied Logan for his own stupidity.

"Pup, please, I can explain."

"Explain what?" Spencer snapped taking a threatening step toward the mutant his eyes ablaze, "You God damn coward!" And claws punching through his skin, the afternoon sun glinting off the cool silver, Spencer was on him.

Logan reacted on auto pilot, launching Spencer's charging form off of him, but Spencer was a master of his own body and with a fluid twist he landed cat-like. A snarl tore up from his throat, reminding Logan of a cornered Leopard, and with unfathomable speed the kid was charging toward him and this time the two connected. Logan yelped, hitting the ground hard, Spencer's claws sinking into his right shoulder. Planting a booted foot at the boy's sternum, the Feral kicked and sent the yowling mutant flying several feet backward. Spitting and snarling, Spencer connected with a statue, landing hard upon the ground, but in no way was he down. Hissing, the mutant got vertical, feline eyes locked on Logan as he circled his prey.

Angry, Scott moved to interfere, letting out an irritated sound when Remy's hand snapped out and stopped him, "_Non_ Scotty, leave it. Trust it when I say, Wolvie deserves dis. De _homme_ hurt de boy more den y' know, dis is dere fight _Cher_." Scott was not happy about it, but then again, Logan was a big boy and could certainly handle himself and if the Professor wasn't going to come between it, then he wouldn't either.

Spencer stalked Logan, looking for an opening. The Feral had found his way to his feet and shoulder healed, he reluctantly released his own claws. He didn't want to fight his lover, but Spencer was beyond any rationale, he had fully given into his more animalistic instincts. With a shriek of rage, Spencer charged and Logan parried his attack. Their claws came together in a violent sharp dance and Logan was quickly learning that he was in no way equal to Spencer. Stryker had intended for the boy to be more lethal than the Wolverine ever was, and he had gotten exactly what he wanted.

"This is your fault," Spencer screamed twisting and striking out metal clanging against metal, "everything I am is because of you!"

Logan tirelessly fought against him, but in the end, Spencer burnt himself out. Energy draining from the youth, the feline mutant landed heavily on his ass breathing as if he had run a few miles against a train at full speed. His claws retracted slowly and stood over him, heart pounding, Logan crouched and reached out a hesitant hand, "Pup...?"

"Don't. Touch. Me!"

Logan snatched his hand back with a violent wince. He deserved that and knew he did. The others continued to watch the exchange and any other time he would've growled at them to make themselves scarce, but he couldn't peel his eyes off of Spencer. "Baby please," Logan whined brokenly, "I'm so sorry."

Heated eyes lifted to meet his gaze and in that face there was no gentleness, no tender smile. Spencer's look was murderous and Logan was the target. The Feral expected a second round, but Spencer merely shook his head and standing, he turned and started for the main gate. Naturally, Logan moved to follow, but Kurt appeared in front of him, in a flurry of black-blue smoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Logan," the German warned gently.

"Move it elf!" Logan snarled making to push past him.

"Don't y' bark at blue like it's his fault Logan," Remy snapped, the Cajun stalking toward him, "_Merde_, y' really can be stupid. What did y' t'ink was gonna happen? Did y' t'ink de _petit_ would just let it go?! I told y' Logan dat y' should've told dat poor boy de truth!"

"I was afraid," Logan retorted, "I didn't want to destroy what we had."

"Well good luck fixin' it now Wolvie," Remy bit back before turning toward others, "come on Stormy, y' promised me a game of cards."

Logan watched them go. One by one they tossed their pitied looks upon him, whereas Kitty and Emma simply shook their heads in shame. He didn't snarl, he didn't growl, because he had no right to be defensive. Remy was right, he was stupid and from the very beginning, he should've told the truth and now it probably didn't matter.

Dropping to his knees, Logan curled in on himself and for the first time in a long time the Feral cried.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Spencer left the grounds of the institute and he didn't stop. His legs just took over from there and breaking into a run, he kept on going and didn't stop for anything, not even when his muscles ached and his heart clenched with pain. For hours the youth wondered. He had made it into the city at some point and had walked all over half of New York, not really aware of where he was, or what he was doing. He received funny looks naturally, and the odd passer-by copped his eyes. Reactions were mixed and mostly bad. Dark, when did it get dark? And where was he, it didn't even look safe. The alleyway was dingy, the smell of urine, vomit and even blood filling his nostrils. Hearing a sudden sound behind him, Spencer turned and his insides immediately went cold.

There were five of them and for a moment they simply stared at Spencer. They were armed the mutant noticed and that set him on high alert.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"You're the mutie I've been hearing about," one sneered, "you've been wondering around all day."

"Let me guess," Spencer said in an icy tone, "you've come to deal with me?"

"Ooo, clever one ain't ya?" Asked another, a smile revealing teeth mangled by years of smoking, "Ya gonna make it easy on yourself Mutie?"

"You sought me out, most likely intend to kill me and yet you expect me to come quietly," Spencer laughed, "Not the cleverest bunch are you?"

Wrong answer, the bullet bit into Spencer's shoulder before the youth even realised what had happened, the discharge landing him backward. Being shot at close range hurt, making him cry out and before he could force his way past that white hot agony, the five brutes were upon him and they meant business. Like he thought, they intended to kill him. The bats came down; he felt a knife and the gun were used at least thrice more. At some point, he lost consciousness and when he came round his attackers were gone, but the touches remained.

"Lenny, Lenny the kid's coming round, you got the stretcher ready?"

"On it Claire," answered the man named Lenny.

Paramedics, they were paramedics. He was seeing way too many of them for one day. Making his eyes work by sheer force of will, Spencer blinked, flinching when a light was placed directly in front of his retinas. It only made his peculiar eyes that more noticeable.

"Well shit! Lenny, he's a mutant."

"Ah fuck, not another one, least they didn't kill this one."

Huh, there were others? Spencer wasn't really paying attention; his world was all about the pain, which only grew when Lenny and Claire decided to move him. Brain shorting out, Spencer allowed the abyss to pull him under. At least there, the pain no longer existed.

When he came around a second time he was in a hospital bed. Someone had connected him to an IV and for a man who had just been beaten to within an inch of his life he felt pretty damn good. Score one for the healing factor. Sitting up, Spencer automatically reached for the needle in his arm. He was not going to overstay his welcome.

"Don't you dare touch that needle," a voice barked out startling him. Looking up Spencer found a petite woman in a white coat with flame red hair positively glowering at him, honey eyes narrowed, "The needle stays in, am I clear?"

He wanted to argue with her. Naturally he didn't feel safe. People didn't like mutants and because of this bad things happened, his current situation case in point. The Doctor clearly an observant type set her expression to something softer, approaching the bed cautiously. Naturally she didn't know what he could do and she didn't want to spook him.

"Easy kid, you're safe here, I promise. No one's gonna hurt you and there's a cop parked just outside your room, okay?"

Swallowing, Spencer nodded. He'd leave the escape plan for later.

"Now, since obviously your well up for it, there's people here to take your statement, can I send them in?"

"Yeah," Spencer croaked flopping back against his pillows and closing his weary eyes.

The doctor's shoes padded against the lime green linoleum. The door opened and shut. He could hear muffled voices, but paid them little heed and then the door was opening again. Two sets of feet this time. There was silence and then, "Oh my God, Spence!"

Eyes flying open, Spencer surged upright, bronze curls spilling all about him and his eyes fell upon the startled faces of JJ and Emily.

_Shit!_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I want to put a tinsy disclaimer on the line **"This is your fault," Spencer screamed twisting and striking out metal clanging against metal, "everything I am is because of you!"** It was perfect! And yet the words were familiar, and then I remembered, X-23 said the same thing to Logan in X-Men: Evolution. Haven't seen the show in a while so I forgot. The line suited it, so I kept it in, but I don't own it! Okies? Good :D**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxx**


	8. Questions And Repercussions

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **  
**

**OhWell1960: I'm enjoying the angst I've created and now we have a case to solve, which is how the BAU and Spencer will be completely reunited! And Logan will have to learn to grovel lol**

**shadowcat Ninja: Ummmm not exactly, remember, Spencer thinks staying away from them will protect them from Stryker, so naturally he'll be reluctant to meet up with the team.**

**Kathryn Claire O'Connor: Thank you!**

**SpencerRemyLvr: Lol you too? I thought I just did that!**

**Queen Apolline: Thanks for the review! :)**

**Okies my flower onto the next chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

Questions and Repercussions:

The team were tired. It was late, the table was riddled with files and yet, they still had nothing. What they needed, was a survivor, someone who had seen the faces of the scumbags brutalising mutants and considering the level of the overkill, that wasn't a possibility. JJ reached for what had to be her third cup of coffee in the last hour and Emily looked to be on her fourth. As the team had predicted, there had been a new victim that morning. A teenage girl by the name of Amy, who, according to her parents could manipulate and conjure, well, what looked like rays of the sun. Her mom had even affectionately called the youth her _little sunbeam._ The girl had not only been beaten, but raped too and her face had seen the wrong end of a steel bat. Her face had been all but destroyed and the poor girl had to be identified by her dental records, her face unrecognisable. JJ looked up when the door to the conference room opened and in burst a rather dishevelled yet elated looking Garcia. Setting down a pink coloured laptop, the bubbly tech analyst scrubbed her hands over her weary face, beaming like an idiot.

"I know how they're finding them!"

Finally! This was more than they had since taking the case, "how," Quipped Emily standing. She was in need of the pacing room.

"A chat room for mutants, all the kids had it on their internet history, all of them had accounts. It was a sort of support system for mutants coming to term with their powers, control issues and the obvious one, dealing with the hostility from other people." Opening up the laptop, Garcia snapped a few keys bringing up a profile page, "this is Dark Angel. He talked to every one of the victims. I hadn't copped him at first, hence why I didn't make the connection, but this dude has left like a gazillion abusive messages on the site and especially to our victims. The administrators have blocked him numerous times, but he keeps managing to hack his way back in and check out his profile."

Derek bent, arms folded and scowled, "...'we will never stop, the blood of the abominations will paint the streets of New York and we will wade through it in glory of what we have accomplished...' Yep, sounds about right. Got a name baby girl?"

"I'm still working on that. This guy is like super good at hiding his tracks, but I _will_ find him."

"Well, at least we know we were right," stated Rossi relaxing back in his seat, "It's definitely a group of Unsub's."

"Reid would've had this case solved by now," Emily said wearily. "Speaking of which, any luck PG?"

"Nada," Garcia answered sadly, "I've scowered the highway and I can't find a trace of him. Reid made sure we couldn't find him and knowing my baby genius, there's most likely a reason he's hiding from us."

"We could've done something for him," Derek snapped bitterly.

"You don't know that," Rossi argued, "for all you know the kid has a damn good reason for hiding. Spencer did always have a damn good poker face and could hide behind a cool clinical mask better than most. If he doesn't want to be found, there's a reason for it."

Before Derek could argue further on the matter, the door opened and a rookie cop by the name of Toby poked his head around the door, "Sorry to disturb you Agents, but we got another one."

"Damn it," Emily hissed slamming down her mug. Even JJ let out a particularly nasty curse, "night-time trip to the morgue so."

"Forgive me Agents," Toby said suddenly pink faced, "I should've been more specific. He survived; they brought him to Lennox Hill."

Within the space of a second, the BAU team were in motion, "JJ, Emily, you two go talk to him. The last victim was raped and we don't know if our Unsub's have a preference. In that case, he might be more comfortable talking to a female." Hotch turned back to Toby, "Did you get a name?"

"No Sir, he was barely conscious when the medics arrived. But he fits your profile."

"A mutant then," Rossi said snatching up his jacket, "Any witnesses?"

"Mrs Lexi Carmichael, she's the one who called it in."

"Alright, again, JJ, Emily you're going to the hospital. Derek, grab an officer and head to where the kid was assaulted, David and I will talk to Mrs Carmichael."

Getting everyone organised was easy. The Agents were desperate for a breakthrough. In the past few days they had seen brutality beyond even what they were used to and they wanted it to end. Climbing in behind the wheel Emily slid her seatbelt into place, started up the engine and once JJ was buckled in, they were off.

"The hospital faxed over the boy's injuries."

"And," Emily prompted taking a sharp right.

"Three breaks in his left leg, contusions, and abrasions. Jesus, they shot him three times and—oh."

"Oh, what's oh?"

"He was healing even as they were treating him," JJ commented flicking through the paperwork, "Must be part of his mutation."

"Well that's a good thing."

And it was. Considering most of his injuries were life threatening, it was nice to hear good news. Emily had been afraid the youth would've died regardless. Traffic was minimal for that time of night and in no time at all, they were pulling up outside the busy Hospital. Emergency staff came and went, noisy voices coming across the intercom and two minutes with the secretarial staff and they were heading for the third floor. Nurses rushed here and there, the odd patient walked the halls and down near the end of the corridor, JJ and Emily came upon a Cop who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else. Stood by a nurses station was a petite looking woman.

"Excuse me?" JJ said politely pulling out her credentials and showing them to the haggard looking woman, "we're Agents Jareau and Prentiss. We're looking for a Doctor Lauren Robinson?"

"That'd be me, you here to see the mutant kid who got brought in? I was just about to see if he was awake." The Agents nodded. "Okay, but I will say this. You can talk to him, if he allows it, if he says no, don't force the issue. Got it?"

"You call the shots here Doctor," Emily said evenly, "we just want to put the guy away who did this."

"Yeah, lucky for you, the paramedics were clever enough to take pictures of his injuries as they brought him in. Couple of hours later, there isn't a single scratch on the kid."

"That's impressive."

"Yeah, anyway, I'll go see if he's awake." Snatching up her clipboard Lauren headed for the guarded room. Emily and JJ looked over just in time for a horrified look to cross over her features, "Don't you dare touch that needle! The needle stays _in_, am I clear?" The door shut behind her for just a moment. Only a minute later Lauren emerged with a soft smile, "you can go on in."

With a nod, the women set their spines and stepped into the room. They weren't sure what to expect, but this was not it. Simultaneously their mouths dropped, because the distressed form was none other than the missing Spencer Reid! His face was slightly gaunt, brunette hair falling much longer than it used to, but it was him! Reid was their mutant victim?

The first to recover her voice, JJ spluttered, "Oh my God, Spence!"

Those familiar lids snapped open and the man in question surged upright in his hospital bed, eyes blown wide and Holy God, those eyes were not human! JJ gasped hand flying to her mouth and Emily let out a shocked sound. Their friend was a mutant!

"JJ, Emily," Spencer croaked too stunned to form anything else. The second he spoke the spell was broken. JJ almost tripped over her own feet to get to him and Spencer let out oomph, when the blonde flung her arms about him. "JJ...what are you doing here?" Spencer asked hoarsely.

JJ frowned and pulled back. Up close, she could see those feline hues perfectly. They were startling yes, but they were beautiful. Emily stood the other side of his bed. She was still a little floored, but she was ecstatic. Spencer was alive and well! But the youthful genius did not look all that happy to see them.

"A case," JJ said as if that were self explanatory, "mutants were brutally killed, we had six victims, well seven including you, your are only survivor. Jesus Spence, aren't you even a little happy to see us?"

"I am," the boy said wearily, "but you don't understand. You're not safe; you need to stay away from me."

"You said the same thing to Morgan," Emily said with a frown, "what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Despite the doctor's earlier warning Spencer reached down and skilfully pulled the IV needle free, tossing it aside. Removing certain sensors set off an alarm, but leaning over the bed Spencer switched it off, leaving the room in silence. JJ and Emily watched astonished, not that Spencer cared and kicking away his blankets, he climbed from bed. Someone had put him in a long-sleeved t-shirt and plaid pyjama pants. Anything was better than hospital scrubs at least.

"Spence, what are you doing?" JJ snapped incredulously.

"Leaving, what does it look like?" Finally he found his boots and yanking them onto his feet, Spencer figured he'd do, as long as he wasn't walking around naked after all. They had left his soiled clothing in a heap on the chair and some rooting uncovered a hair tie and a small amount of cash. Hastily pulling his hair back, Spencer turned just in time for his Doctor to return.

"What in the blue fuck are you doing?" Lauren shrieked, all sense of decorum out the window, "Get back into bed!"

"I'm not doing that," Spencer stated before brushing past the Doctor, JJ, Emily, Lauren and his Cop guard-dog on his heel.

"Reid," Emily barked catching up with the genius' long strides, "you saw your attackers, we need you to make a—"

"They wore masks on the upper halves of their faces," Spencer interrupted, "So unless I can identify them by their teeth, I can't help you." When the Cop stepped in front of him Spencer came to an abrupt halt, eyes narrowing, "Move."

"Nuh uh, your Doc wants you stay mutie and that's exactly what you're gonna do."

"I'd like to see any of you make me," Spencer spat and to the shock of everyone else a vicious snarl tore up from his gut, rumbling menacingly in his chest. Naturally, the Cop took a step backward, no longer as brave as he had been before. "Thank you." Stepping past him, Spencer jerked away when a hand grabbed his wrist. It was JJ, "God damn it Jennifer, let go!"

JJ winced at his harsh tone, but held her ground, "Let us help you."

"I don't want your help."

Turning on his heel the feline mutant stalked away and this time no one followed. JJ and Emily knew there was no point, the Cop was not equipped to challenge him and the Doctors couldn't make him stay. Despite his sharp words, there was a tremendously sad look in Spencer's eyes and the pair realised that Spencer was fully intent on keeping them out if it kept them safe against whatever mysterious danger had been chasing after their friend.

With nothing else left for them there, the Agents headed back to the station.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, casting a dusty orange glow over the mansion when Spencer finally stopped outside the front doors completely drained. His anger still burned bright for Logan, his heart still ached, but with nowhere else to go, the feline mutant had no choice but to come back. With a sniff, he located Logan's scent. He was out on the grounds Spencer realised and it wouldn't take the Feral long to realise Spencer was back. He wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

"Y' okay _petit_?"

Spencer startled and spun around to find he was no longer alone. He really needed to pay more attention! Normally no one could sneak up on him. It was one of the mutants from before. Lazily he leant back against the wall. He was barefoot, dressed in nothing but sleep pants, red-brown hair spilling over broad tawny shoulders and his red eyes with the black sclera were something else entirely. Spencer stiffened when something pushed against his shields.

"You can't read me empath, so don't even try," he snarled in warning, taking a step away from the mutant.

"F'give me _petit_," The Cajun apologised pulling the last drag from his cigarette, "I didn't mean t' pry, y' just looked so forlorn _Cher_."

"I've had a rough night."

"I can understand dat. My name is Remy, Remy Etienne LeBeau and y' _Cher_?"

"Spencer Reid," Spencer answered slowly becoming at ease with the Cajun.

"A pleasure Spencer Reid," Remy greeted with a sweeping bow that made Spencer smile despite how terrible he felt, "Welcome t' de Xavier institute for gifted youngsters and brats like m'self."

"Brat eh," Spencer asked amused.

"So dey tells me, _Cher_," Remy responded with a grin. Eyes zeroing in on Spencer's left wrist, the red on black hues narrowed as a frown knitted his brows, "What's dat on y'r wrist _petit_?"

Confused, Spencer dropped his gaze. Damn, he hadn't noticed the hospital tag before now and there was no sense in hiding it, "Like I said, rough night."

Instead of Remy responding, it was a rather growled tone that answered, "Pup, why the hell is there a hospital band on your wrist?"

Fury hot and biting engulfed the feline mutant, but he contained it, slamming it down by sheer force. Turning to face his lover, Spencer folded his arms across his chest, "That's no concern of yours Logan."

"The hell it isn't," the wolf barked stalking toward the lithe beauty, "what happened Spencer?"

Incredulous laughter burst free from Spencer and he shook his head in disbelief, "you lost the right to know the second you lied to me!"

"You're my mate," Logan growled before he could stop himself, "it's my right to know!"

Spencer's brows climbed right up to his hairline and Remy was sure the kid was going to tackle the lone wolf for such a stupid statement. He almost pitied the poor bastard, because thanks to his primal instincts, he was digging an even bigger hole for himself. A dangerous snarl of warning escaped the feline, but did that deter the Feral? Of course not! After all, he didn't need all his appendages now did he?! Spencer took a step toward Logan, the bite in his tone perfectly clear.

"Watch yourself Logan, as I said before this cat has claws!"

"Wolvie," Remy snapped when Logan opened his mouth no doubt with the stupidest statement of all, "Dats enough. Y' said enough f' one day, now de _petit_ is gonna go f' a rest and y' _homme_, are gonna go walk off y'r temper."

"Fuck you Gumbo!"

"_Now_, Logan," Remy barked equally as pissed, "F' I t'ink about gettin' Rogue out here. She could drop y'r ass in a blink, perfect chillin' time."

Logan wanted to bite and snarl. He wanted to throw things—namely one Remy Etienne LeBeau—and because of this very reason, though he was loathe to admit it, he knew Remy was right. With a final snarl the Feral turned on his heal and stalked toward the garage. He'd take his bike out for a spin and hopefully by the time he got back, Spencer would want to talk to him.

"Come on _petit,_" Remy said throwing his arms about Spencer's shoulder, ignoring his flinch, "come meet de team. Stormy and Jean are gonna be up makin' breakfast and de Professor is possibly up and Xavier wants t' talk t' y', if dat's okay _Cher?_"

"Sure," Spencer managed.

He doubted he was being given much choice and since Remy did get Logan off his back, he was willing to be cooperative. Despite the ungodly hour, Remy was right, the house was alert. Students darted this way and that in different stages of dress, with toothbrushes, faces in books and food. Remy said something about an early morning Danger room session, whatever that meant and following the Cajun as he chattered nonsense in his ear, Spencer went stiff the second they stepped into the kitchen. It was occupied by the people from the day before and others he didn't recognise. Remy the ever charmer got down to introductions.

"Dis here is Ororo Monroe. De red head is Jean Grey, beside her is Kurt Wagner who y' know, den Professor Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, Hank McCoy and Rogue." Remy grinned and nudged a reluctant Spencer forward, "Dis is Spencer Reid. No need t' be afraid _petit_," said the Cajun when Spencer took a step back at the chorus of hellos, "dey won't hurt y' _chaton,_ I promise y'."

"Welcome Spencer," Xavier said cheerfully, brown eyes holding nothing but friendly warmth, "So, you were a victim to the weapon X project?"

Wow, he didn't beat about the bush did he? "It would appear so," Spencer answered, feline eyes snapping toward Jean when he felt a brush against his mind, "It is rude to root through a person's mind without permission Miss Grey."

Jumping, Jean had the decency to look guilty, "I apologise. A force of habit with newcomers, it's the easiest way to choose the dangers from the ones we can trust."

"So is talking to someone. Don't waste your efforts, you'd never get past my shields," Spencer retorted before returning his attention to Xavier, "Remy said you wanted to talk to me."

"You have nowhere to go," Xavier said simply, "And like all mutants, you are welcome to stay here. I would also like to ask you, if you would accept becoming an X-Man."

Spencer blinked astounded. Of all the things he expected Xavier to ask or say, that wasn't one of them. But it would at least give him a purpose, a stability that his life hadn't had in four years. He could help people again, use his curse and turn it into something useful. Without really thinking about it, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I'll join you."

"Alright _Cher_," Remy crowed taking Spencer by surprise when he lifted the brunette into a hug, "Come on, I can show y' y'r room, okay _petit?_"

That was it? No interrogation, just automatic acceptance and that was it? Deciding he wouldn't push his luck by questioning the warm welcome, Spencer nodded and followed Remy from the huge kitchen, through a corridor and back into the foyer to the stairs that lead up to the first floor. His room was at the very end, and was—shocker—directly across from Logan's and right beside Remy's. At least he had a support system right next door, because it would be a while before he wanted to talk civilly with Logan, never mind anything else and Remy seemed keen on the whole _let's be friends_ bit. Walking about the plush bedroom, arms wrapped about his middle, Spencer took in the room he was now to call his.

Remy watched him a moment before asking gently, "Y' alright Spencer?"

"I don't hate him."

"Who _petit_," the Cajun asked taking a seat on Spencer's bed; of course he knew the answer.

"Logan, I don't hate him, I didn't even hate Wolverine I just...I needed someone to blame. It was so much easier if I could blame someone for it and I don't know why I picked him. An easier target then Stryker I suppose." Tears welled in Spencer's eyes and he swallowed deeply. "I can't even stay angry at Logan now. I spent four years alone and then he came along, and it didn't hurt anymore and now it feels like my very heart is bleeding!"

On the first strangled sob, Remy was up and striding toward him. The anger was going to drain eventually and he was glad that it happened when Spencer wasn't alone. Carefully he pulled the youth into his arms, but clearly Spencer was okay with that. Wrapping his arms tightly about the Cajun's waist, Spencer gave into his misery and fell apart and hoped at some point he would be able to put himself back together again.


	9. Bleeding Heart, Raw Pain

DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Criminal Minds/X-men or their characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  KTT2123: **Yes, courtesy of shadowcat ninja his codename will be Mischief, cause it just fits! And yeah poor Spencer! Especially with everything he's gone through! It'll take time, but they'll get passed it :D Oh and I love writing Remy, and it just felt natural to start a friendship between him and Spencer! Thanks for your review flower, love it :)**

Kathryn Claire O'Connor: **Thank you!**

SpencerRemyLvr:** Lol Remy and Spencer are great together, but for this, just friends my dear. Remy will be able to ease him through the hurt, and kick Logan's ass if necessary, not that Spence can't of course ;)**

OhWell1960: **I love Logan's possessiveness, but he may need to ease up some. Spencer is an Alpha in his own right, an Alpha cat and he can maul Logan if the need arises. In Spencer's mind, after Stryker attempting to claim ownership, he belongs to no one. He is getting over the anger, but not the hurt, these things take time.**

thebookworm90: **I agree. I always thought Spencer and Jean would slightly butt heads, more so over his intelligence than his mutation. There will be conflicts, but in the sense that Spencer-despite Xavier's warm welcome-has something to prove. They don't all trust him, not when neither a telepath or an empath can't get a read on him. Soooo I'm not sure yet how far that'll go, but we'll see. **

shadowcat ninja: **Hahahaha! Rossi giving Logan the talk of all people? Nuh uh jelly bean, if anyone gets to give the talk, it'll be the ENTIRE TEAM, everyone of them having 'words' won't that be fun? ;)**

suntan140: **Aww they will you see!**

noobz40: **Yes and Yes Spencer will be involved in the case eventually as a survivor of the Unsub and as part of the X-Men. Yes eventually he will forgive Logan, because though they have yet to figure it out for themselves, they love one another!**

**Anyway, onto chapter nine my lovelies!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

Bleeding Heart, Raw Pain:

Derek and Toby wandered through the alley the stench of decaying rubbish a harsh brand in their nostrils. Rats darted here and there, tiny clawed feet making a noise against pavement slick with God only knows what and the odd starved cat mewled piteously above them, looking down through eerie lamp like eyes, green and yellow glowing creepily. Derek found the spot immediately. The youth had bled quite a bit, so heavily in fact that if he weren't a mutant, he'd be in the morgue presently. Dark eyes hard, the Agent studied every dark crevice, and found nothing of worth. They had simply beaten him and fled, or had they? Eyes narrowing, Derek stepped passed the dark puddle of red and reaching out with a latexed hand he grasped the object of his intention. It was a length of pipe, rusted in places and at one end was slick with drying blood.

"They used objects of opportunity," he said out loud startling Toby not that Derek noticed, "This kid wasn't planned like the others. They didn't actually put a target on his back."

Toby blinked not quite catching on, "Meaning?"

"They found this one mostly by accident. Maybe they stumbled upon him, or someone saw him and chatter got round the neighbourhood, but unlike the others, this kid was of no real interest to the Unsub's." Derek sighed. "And for us, that's a problem, if they stop depending on that website and switch to simply hunting this way, catching them gets a whole lot harder."

With a frustrated sigh Derek did a U-turn and began marching back out of the alley, Toby hot on his heels. Hotch and Derek were across the street, stood on the doorstep of their only witness and Lexi Carmichael was far too comfortable, lithe body draped against her door in such an inviting way, she might as well have had a sign in neon lights that said _have me! _Derek rolled his eyes_, Mrs my ass! _She certainly wasn't the faithful type at least.

"Well Agents," the woman purred sensuously running a hand through her ebony curls, "All I can tell y'all is there was five of them, big fellas and mean sounding. The upper parts of their faces were covered and they bet that poor boy senseless. I couldn't get a word outta him! But those lovely paramedics said he'd be fine. He hurt one of them though."

Hotch frowned, "Who did?"

"You're victim," Lexi explained her seductive strategy forgotten a sad look appearing in her blue eyes, "I don't think the kiddo realised he had done it, he was pretty out of it, but I saw like a flash of metal and one of the men let out a roar. He got him in the right thigh and it was pretty deep, he was bleeding pretty badly." Lexi sighed. "I wish I could've done more than just call for help, but I'm no match for five sluggers armed with bats and guns."

"You did what you could Mrs Carmichael," Rossi reassured her gently, "And because of that a young man survived a horrific ordeal."

Nodding, Lexi straightened her night gown and bid them good night. Hotch's number in her pocket in case she remembered anything else. Surprisingly Lexi had been a help and immediately Derek pulled out his cell to put a call through to the sassiest woman he knew.

"Hey baby girl, I need that Goddess expertise of yours."

_"You got it my Adonis, what you need?"_

"Our witness says the kid got a stab in, harmed one of the Unsub's. I need you to check hospitals, free walk-in clinics, you know to see if anyone was admitted with a knife wound to his right thigh." Phone to his ear, Derek slid into the driver's seat of the Federal SUV, "You got that mama?"

_"Got it sweet cheeks, I'll beep you back when I have something, Garcia out!"_

Starting up the vehicle, Toby and Rossi in the backseat, Derek headed back toward the station. The streets were pretty much deserted; the odd straggling prostitute desperate for easy cash wondering here and there, and what looked to be a Gothic like club had patrons spilling from their doors, bouncers dealing with idiots and one girl who in no way in hell was legal puking up her weight in alcohol by the door, while her friends crooned over her. Utter madness, but hey, it was New York.

The station was as busy as they had left it. Phones rang off the hook; cops booked it this way and that, while the odd asshat screamed from seats they were handcuffed to—no doubt for very obvious reasons. On the far side of the room two prostitutes were being kept separate, although they continued to howl obscenities across the room, something to do with a John named Calvin. One sported a black eye, the other a fat lip and if Derek wasn't mistaken blondie was holding several strands of the red-head's hair—ah, bald patch confirmed it.

They found Garcia pouring a fresh cup of coffee, her expression grim, "I have nothing yet," she said sourly fingers busily clacking across her keypad, "there are a lot of places in New York where he could've been treated."

"Chances he used one?"

"Eh, getting slimmer by the second, I'm sorry my doves, but it's most likely they tended to their own. They strike me as waaaaaay too smart to do something that obvious."

That was what Derek was afraid of. With an irritated scowl, the Agent made his way toward the coffee pot and poured himself a generous mug. At this stage it would take a truckload to keep him awake, he was in desperate need of sleep. When the doors all but exploded open, nerves shot, Derek jumped and yelped when scalding hot coffee poured over his fingers instantly leaving them red.

"Jesus Christ! JJ, Emily, what the—Hey, you guys look as if you've seen a ghost," setting the mug down Derek stopped in front of them along with the others. He groaned audibly, "shit, did the kid die?"

"N-No," JJ managed shakily, "in fact Spence walked right out of the hospital not a scratch on him."

In perfect synchronization, Derek's, Hotch's, Rossi's and Garcia's mouths dropped. It was actually a rather comical sight. Hotch was the first one to recover and even then he could barely form a sentence. On the third try he managed it.

"B-But, Reid isn't a mutant!" He exclaimed utterly confused. "Irritatingly enough, it's checked in all agents. If Reid was a mutant, he would never have gotten into the bureau!"

"It was Reid, Hotch," Emily told him wearily, "he was thinner, and looked as if he had been living it rough, but it was him and he...God, his eyes, they were like Sergio's, gold with green and slitted pupils and he...he snarled at the cop who tried to make him stay, like I mean properly snarled, like the sound a cornered leopard would make."

Derek shook his head in dismay, "There are units, riot groups and all sorts of shit never mind our Unsub's chasing down mutants. If Reid was running from any one of them, it would explain why he's been hiding all this time, but, Jesus a mutant...How?!"

"In some cases manifestation of powers can be delayed," Rossi said softly from where he stood by the murder board, "I doubt he's been hiding a mutation. Hotch is right, the bureau check _veeeeerrry_ closely."

"Where is he now?" Derek asked looking between JJ and Emily, "You said he walked out?"

"He refused to stay," JJ said dragging her hands through her hair in pure frustration, "he wanted to keep us safe supposedly."

A lengthy curse escaped Derek and it took the man all his self control not to put his fist through something. "Garcia, can you pull up surveillance outside the hospital?"

"On it," the bubbly blonde crowed before bringing up a new window on her monitor. A couple of clicks later and a strangled sound escaped her, "Oh my God! There he is!"

Garcia had never seen her teammates move so fast. In less than a second they were all behind her, eyes on the screen. Emily and JJ had already seen him, so his appearance was nothing new to them, Hotch, Rossi and Derek, however, made sounds of surprise. Derek felt his heart constrict. His baby brother looked so lost in a sense and yet determined at the same time. He was a man who carried an ache that he wanted to shield from the world and then he was out of range of the camera and they could no longer see him. Hastily hacking all the cameras across and around, Garcia brought up the street from all sides and all they could tell? Spencer was headed out of the city, but toward where was anyone's guess.

"We have to find him," Garcia sniffled looking up at Derek when he rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We have to bring him home."

"I know baby girl, I know."

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

It was late by the time Logan managed to drag his ass back to the mansion. It was sometime after lunch maybe, the sounds of the active students filling his ears as they burnt off steam. Planting his bike in the garage, the gruff mutant slipped inside the mansion and figured on some much needed sleep. The Professor could chew his ass for it later, no doubt he had plenty to say concerning Spencer and where he had come from. Without really thinking about it the feral lifted his head and his nostrils flared as he sought his mate's scent. He was mildly surprised to find it so close to his own room. Oh, across from it even. Stopping outside the door, Logan chewed his lip nervously and bounced foot to foot. Sunlight poured in from the huge bay window at the end of the hall and the odd sound of activity filled his ears. Finally telling himself to screw the cowardice bullshit, Logan grasped the handle and let himself in.

The sight that met him was enough to have his blood pressure shooting up, temper flaring to life.

Remy LeBeau lay flat out on his back, russet hair splashed all over one pillow and chest completely bare, one barefooted leg dangling off the bed. This would not have bothered Logan in the slightest, if Spencer was not curled up beside him sound asleep, his cheek pressed into the Cajun's throat and even in sleep Remy's fingers soothingly moved through Spencer's bronze curls, inciting purrs of sheer contentment from the feline mutant. Logan saw red, crimson, scarlet, ruby, burgundy, cherry, hell, all manner of shades and he saw it, furious, bright siren red and with a roar the wolf lunged toward who he thought was one of his best friends and had him up by the throat in a matter of seconds. Spencer was tossed off him, making the youth yelp and blinking blearily it took him several seconds before he knew what he was looking at.

Incoherent explanatives left Remy naturally and when Logan launched him out of the room a cry of pain escaped him when his sleepy self made contact with the hard wall on the far side. The ear-splitting thud was enough to have Remy's bones rattling, ears ringing and several running to his rescue. Slightly dizzy, he had about nought point two seconds to catch sight of Scott and Ororo, before he was once again yanked to his feet. Not that he stayed there for long. The punch knocked the wind right out of his lungs and the uppercut landed him flat on his back.

"Logan! Logan, stop it!" Spencer shrieked tearing from the bedroom and coming in between them, "have you lost your God damn mind?!"

"Move," Logan barked and it was clear he was barely seeing Spencer.

"Like hell!" Spencer snapped, "Back off Logan, Remy didn't do anything!"

"He's in bed with MY mate and he didn't do anything?" Logan snarled.

The sound of Logan's claws unsheathing filled Spencer's ears. Logan was all primal instinct and he had every intention of tearing Remy asunder, all for what Logan _thought_ he saw! Aching, lip gushing blood from where he had bit into his own skin, Remy struggled to his feet. None of the others had come between them, they weren't sure how, not with the fury radiating off Logan. He clearly wasn't in his right mind.

"Move _Cher_," Remy croaked gently, "It's okay, I ain't gonna let y' get hurt _chaton_, not when I can mind m'self."

"Logan is fit to tear you in half because he thinks we slept together, forget it, he can't hurt me anyway!" Spencer spat back, keeping his body before the Cajun, eyes watching Logan's every move keenly. "I'm not moving Logan. You need to calm down!"

Scott and Ororo were the only ones of their audience that remained after shooing the gawking students away and both mutants were slightly stunned. Lovers, Spencer and Logan were lovers?! And clearly Logan was convinced Remy had overstepped some boundary. Scott also owed Logan an apology. He had jumped the gun, convinced the wolf was sniffing around Jean, when clearly there was no chance of that at all! Realising this standstill couldn't continue, not with Remy hurt, Scott twisted and spoke softly to Ororo. "Go get the Professor." Ororo nodded and left reluctantly. She did not what to leave Remy there bleeding and bruised, but for now she had no choice.

"Logan, Logan, listen to me!" Spencer implored, "You're acting crazy, if Remy and I had done anything, you'd smell it! Logan, take in my scent and you'll know I'm telling the truth."

Eyes wild Logan looked between Spencer and Remy. The Cajun was in pain, it was written all over his face. His jaw was already bruising, his stomach a deep purple from where Logan had hit him. Doing as his lover suggested, Logan sucked in a deep breath and Spencer's scent filled him to the brim, teasing his senses and the feral realised Spencer was telling the honest to God throat. He couldn't smell Remy on Spencer at all! With a growl he retracted his claws and surged forward. Remy let out a strangled shout when Logan grabbed Spencer and unceremoniously shoved him back into the bedroom. The door was swiftly shut, and the lock engaged.

"Spencer!"

"I'm fine Remy, just go with Scott; you need to have your injuries seen to," came the boy's muffled response.

"Like hell _Cher_, y' are not—"

"SCOTT!"

"Remy, come on Remy," Scott said gently taking his friend by the arm. But Remy was reluctant to move, "Rems, Spencer knows what he's doing. You have to remember, Logan is an animal through and through and right now he has gone all territorial over his, eh, mate. He won't hurt Spencer; he'll just remark what's his."

Remy blinked then grimaced catching on, "Cyke, dat was t' much, even f' me t' know."

Laughing, Scott shook his head, "come on you menace, let's get you seen to. Surely Ororo found the Professor by now, if necessary, he can calm Wolverine."

Inside Spencer's room, the feline mutant watched his lover like a hawk. Logan's intentions were clear in the movement of his body, the growl in his throat and the rather obvious erection in his jeans and despite how angry he was, Spencer couldn't help but be excited. Their bodies were so compatible to one another, neither mutant could deny it and though he'd come to regret it after possibly, Logan was wound to hell and back and this was the easiest way to calm him down. _Like you won't enjoy it_, his mind hissed snidely and no way in hell did Spencer even deny it.

Eyes raw with lust, body all power, Logan was done waiting and charging across the room, he ceased his lover by his thighs and lifted the scrawny youth with ease, slamming him forcefully against the wall. One moved up, one moved down and it was an attack. Teeth and tongue took and took harshly. Fangs nipped the rustic taste of blood in both their mouths and spinning around, Logan slammed Spencer down onto the bed, belly first, his teeth sinking into the nape of the feline's neck pinning him there. Spencer arched with a strangled cry, a mix between pain and pleasure. Logan wasn't being gentle, he wasn't even trying to be and how God damn arousing was _that?!_ Spencer squirmed violently beneath him and rolled Logan's weight. They fought and hissed, bit and scratched, discarding clothing as they went. Naked skin found naked skin, tawny against creamy white and once again Spencer was shoved onto all fours.

The penetration was a hot brand and the feline let out a shout arching into his lover, allowing his senses to take over. Logan's teeth sank into his shoulder drawing blood, not that Spencer minded, once Logan pulled his fangs free the mark healed and Logan continued to mark his lover, claiming him in the hungriest most possessive way he could.

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!_

Spencer tipped over the edge with a hoarse scream and Logan swiftly followed. Hands and legs buckling, Spencer collapsed onto the bed breathing hard, face buried in the scattered bedding. Still pretty much joined to his mate, Logan lay down, covering his body with his own. Totally calm now, he pressed tender kisses against his throat and shoulders, nuzzling into the warmth of Spencer's body.

"Pup," Logan whispered affectionately.

"Get off Logan," Spencer said when he finally had his breath back. Logan stilled utterly confused, "Off, now, Logan!"

After a moment of reluctance, Logan gave in and freed himself from his lover. The feline mutant immediately scrambled off the bed and yanked on his pyjama pants, before turning to face Logan, his eyes molten pits. Shit! He was in the Dog house big time.

"Spencer—"

"Why can't you just leave me alone Logan," Spencer snapped.

Logan scowled, "You weren't exactly shoving me off five minutes ago!"

"I'm not disputing that, but nor did you give me much of an option, you attacked Remy!"

"You're my mate!"

"Says who?" Spencer exploded his temper reaching its peak, "say you? How dare you Logan! You do NOT get to claim me! I am NOT an object; I am a person, a person who is free to do as he wishes and you have no right whatsoever to dictate what I do."

Logan flinched at the harsh biting tone in the feline's voice and with everything simmered down, his mind, well, not functioning from his bloody loins, he realised he had royally fucked up! Oh Spencer had enjoyed their little mattress dance. His scent was proof of that, but it didn't change the fact that the youth was severely hurt by what Logan had done. Planting his ass on the bed, Logan pulled the sheet about his lower half and to the best of his ability; he tried to figure out the right words to use.

"I'm sorry, I, just...this is new ground for me. I shouldn't have lied to you pup; I don't even know why I did! And then everything changed and now, I just seemed to be messing it all up." Logan swallowed his sapphire blues bright with heartache. "I'm sorry Spencer, I really, truly am."

"You owe Remy an apology."

"I know darlin' and I will, I promise." Logan groaned scrubbing his face roughly with his hands. "I really did give him a beating. I've no clue what came over me! I've never gotten like this over a lover before!"

"Animal instinct is a bitch," Spencer replied curtly, "and you gave into it in the most visceral sense and you Logan are simply an idiot, a good man, but a fucking idiot!"

Laughing a little, Logan shrugged, his expression sheepishly, "I've really nothing to say to that pup."

With a shake of his head, Spencer climbed back into bed and to Logan's surprise he pressed a sweet kiss to his mouth before nuzzling into his side, "You screwed up big time Logan and you can spend a while grovelling for it. You're an idiot, but you're _my_ idiot."

A grin positively transformed Logan's face. Dragging Spencer into his lap he kissed the feline with passion, bodies pressed together in a delightful way. They still had some healing to do, but for now they could be content and cheeky grin in place Logan mounted his mate; he was far from done with him.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

"Cyclops would you cool your jets," Logan snapped irritably the next morning, still grumpy from his missed sleep that he had yet to catch up on, "I talked to Remy, the Cajun plans to kick my ass as soon as his ribs heal, but we're good."

"You're behaviour was unacceptable Logan!" Scott snapped back in retort, stuffing his foot into one uniformed boot, the leather snug around his calf.

"I already got chewed out by Chuck last night Fearless, do we really have to do this again?!"

Standing, fully geared up, Scott reached for his visor, switching his ruby quartz sunglasses for the device. Eyes closed for a second, he opened them to a sea of red to find Logan looking at him.

"What's this really about Cyke?" Logan asked surprisingly gentle for the feral, "You seem more agitated than pissed off with me, what's going on?"

Scott laughed, though the sound was bitter and planted his hands on his hips, "I broke your nose. The day you left, I broke your nose and accused you of trying to go after Jean!"

"It healed like five minutes later."

"Logan!"

"What?" Logan threw his hands up, "what Scott? What do you want me to do, guilt you 'cause you didn't know my sexuality? If it makes you feel any better, I've been with women before, I just prefer men and in answer to your question that day, no, I've never had an interest in Jean. I'm no threat to you Scott and you ain't gotta apologise either."

"Regardless, I'm sorry and for what it's worth, I hope you and Spencer are happy together."

Logan blinked surprised, "thank you. That actually means a lot."

"I look ridiculous!"

The sudden sound of his lover's face made Logan grin. With a shake of his head he turned to face the youth and his mouth went completely dry. Leather on anyone never did a thing for him, leather on Spencer? Holy mother hot _daaaaaaaaayum!_ What was that silly word Jubilee used? Ah yes scrummy, Spencer looked absolutely scrummy! Recently the uniform had taken a change. It was yellow and blue, till Scott decided all black was better and Logan was inclined to agree. Depending on certain powers the uniforms were unique; others had masks like Wolverine's and all of them possessed the X symbol of the X-Men.

Spencer's uniform consisted of a sleeveless body suit that hugged tight to his body and heated and cooled depending on his body heat. A silver belt hung low on his hips, the X logo in the centre and on his feet he wore sturdy shit-kicker boots. Fingerless leather gloves were fitted nicely on him, stopping just below his shoulders and he had tied his messy curls back, revealing sharp features and an unamused scowl.

"What's wrong with it?" Scott asked bemused looking down at his own uniform that possessed full sleeves unlike Spencer's and was fully made of leather.

"You actually go outside in these things?"

Chortling, Logan sidled up to his mate and pulled his lithe body against him pressing a tender kiss to his throat, "Stop whining pup, you wanna be an X-Man, this is the uniform. It doesn't look like much, but it does the job. You'll get used to it."

"Sure," Spencer snorted, "what's the point of this anyway?"

An almost deadly grin curved Logan's lips and pulling the youth with him, he led him from the locker room down a corridor, Scott right behind them. At the very end was a set of large Titanium doors and reaching out Logan typed in a code. The doors slid open with an almost ominous sound and grinning like a fool Logan spread his arms wide.

"Welcome pup, to the Danger Room!"


	10. Mischief

DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Criminal Minds/X-men or their characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  KTT2123: **Possessive Spencer? HELLS YEAH! Like I said, Spencer is an Alpha in his own right and the angry, powerful cat can get jealous just as easy as Logan and will mark his mate in the very same way ;) No, the gloves are styled like Logan's, I suck at describing them, but basically there are openings that allow for the claws if you get me? :)  
**

Kathryn Claire O'Connor: **True, but he's an animal to a degree and they can be possessive where mates are concerned. It's instinct for Logan, he doesn't do it to be an ass and you'll find, Spencer can be just the same when the need calls for it! :D  
**

SpencerRemyLvr:** I know right? And thank you! I never realised how easy he is to write! I'm having oooooodles of fun writing Logan :D Remy and Spencer's friendship is just adorable and right. They only know each other a little while, but Remy really gets Spencer ya know? Like another brother who's taken to looking after him whether Spencer wants him to or not! :D Oooo as for the team, you'll see sweetie :)**

OhWell1960: **Thank you! It's coming along brilliantly :D  
**

thebookworm90: **Ooooh man, profiling them all? Now wouldn't THAT be fun! I think for now the conflict lies with Jean. Could be the fact I don't like her all that much, that I enjoy the idea of Spencer taking her down a peg. Don't ask me why, she's just one of those characters that drove me crazy! I know, poor Remy and doesn't the uniform sound delicious? I took the liberty of drawing it myself! It sucks, didn't go exactly the way I wanted, but it at least portrays the uniform the way I wanted!  
**

shadowcat ninja: **It's yummy right, annnnd you'll see :D Making friends in this chapter!**

noobz40: **Thank you! And I have to say I laughed myself during the proof read and I'm the one who wrote it haha**

**Here's a link to what Spencer's Uniform looks like. The drawing was hastily done-try doing a work of art with a 4 year old pulling outta ya, yeah it's not gonna happen!-Despite that, it turned out pretty okay : ** art/Dr-Spencer-Reid-Mischief-X-Men-Criminal-Minds-447800579

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

Mischief:

The danger room was in a word—huge. Surrounded by titanium walls, Spencer's boots beat a rhythm against the metal floor and he couldn't help but tilt his head back and take it all in completely awed. Above their heads was some sort of command centre and from there he could see Xavier and a uniformed Storm, fiddling away on a control panel. The large bulkhead doors whooshed opened a second time and turning Spencer had to laugh at the sleep tousled heads of Kurt, Rogue and Jubilee.

"Not used to early mornings are you?" Spencer asked with a grin.

"No," Rogue replied grumpily, steel grey eyes narrowing in annoyance, "How are y'all so cheerful at this hour? Ah'm not up for these early mornings!"

"Used to them," Spencer said with a shrug.

"Don't let that cheery smile fool ya Rogue, I nearly had to douse the pup with a bucket of water before he'd get up this morning!"

"Logan!"

"What?" The older mutant laughed kissing his lover's scowling mouth, "you know tis true darlin'."

"Mutt," Spencer grumbled.

Another kiss and an affectionate nuzzle against Spencer's slim throat, Logan walked away back toward Scott. Rogue, Jubilee and Kurt were stood looking rather stunned. Hearing that Logan had gotten into a relationship of any sort, never mind one with a man was one thing, seeing it was something else entirely. Logan was nothing short of smitten and it was actually wonderful to see.

"Alright," Scott began the fearless leader standing before the group assembled, "You all know the drill, accept for Spencer here, so I'll just give him a quick explanation before we get started. This is the Danger Room. Here we train using our powers and the sessions we have here are no walk in the park. Got it?"

If he could handle working for the bureau, he could handle this, "Got it."

Scott nodded in approval before calling out, "Logan's run number eight."

Immediately the room whirred to life and Spencer was in for a surprise when after a brief shimmer the steel walls disappeared and suddenly he was stood in a desert. He could even feel the blistering heat of the sun on his skin, the dark colours of his uniform attracting the harsh rays. Desert stretched out as far as the eye could see, with hunks of stone scattered here and there and on one of those rocks was a bright green flag. Spencer was already calculating distance. Two miles approximately, wow, was the room even that big, or was the hologram making it seem that way?

"Kurt, you're with Spencer, Logan with me, Jubilee and Rogue." Scott barked out, "The objective? Work together and retrieve the flag and watch out for surprises along the way."

Kurt made his way toward Spencer, while Logan reluctantly joined Scott. He wasn't happy about the pairings. He would've preferred his lover at _his _side, but was quick to curb that desire. His mate he may be, but that didn't mean Spencer was unable to care for himself and run number eight was one of the more docile training programmes. Up above the computer counted down to their start, her voice a loud boom around them and when that buzz sounded each team were off.

Fast on his feet, Spencer was glad to see Kurt could keep up with him. The furry mutant wasn't _as_ fast, but Spencer didn't mind keeping to his pace. They had barely got a couple of feet when the first obstacle appeared. Automatic weapons burst free from the earth and took aim. Spencer's feline hues went wide, for an obstacle course that was NOT what he was expecting. Beams of light blasted free from the guns that moved at an impressive speed. Kurt was astonished. Spencer dodged them as if he had been doing it for years, but then came the fun part. Spencer skidded to a halt when the earth suddenly trembled violently. The others weren't concerned, clearly they knew what was about to come and a moment later walls of stone appeared, climbing higher and higher on all sides, separating the teams.

They were in a maze.

"Well, this makes things interesting," Spencer commented looking around.

"_Ja_, it does," Kurt said with a grin that revealed deadly looking canines, "We've to work together to get to the flag and they don't make it easy."

"Clearly, hmm, well we won't go over the walls. That's way too obvious," Spencer turned on the spot casting his feline irises over their surroundings, "Our only option is to find our way through."

Wow. Kurt was impressed. The newbie's never figured that out the first time round. They usually learnt the hard way. The blue furred mutant watched Spencer's movements curiously. He was walking close to the wall, face a mask of concentration and his gloved hand slightly outstretched. Spencer smiled, a mischievous glint filling his eyes.

"There's a charge running the length of the wall."

Kurt blinked, "You can feel it?"

"Sort of, I'm more aware of the electrical field then someone else might be. I can also hear it." He took a step back. "The walls are definitely off limits. What's your power?"

"Teleportation," Kurt replied.

"Ah, I'm guessing you need to know where you're going."

"Yes, I could do it from memory, but Wolverine is clever. He changes the maze every run."

"Can't make it too easy I suppose." Spencer started for the right path. "Well come on, we better get moving."

Prehensile tail swishing back and forth, Kurt was happy to follow Spencer's lead. Clearly the man knew what he was doing, making the German wonder what Spencer used to do before ending up at the mansion.

"What's your codename?" He suddenly asked.

Spencer halted looking back at Kurt bemused, "My what?"

"Codename, if you're going to be an X-Man you cannot use your Christian name. It's for safety and whatnot. Logan's is Wolverine, mines Nightcrawler." Kurt grinned deviously. "I heard Remy call you _chaton_; I suppose it could be kitten."

"What," Spencer blustered incredulously, "Is that what he's being calling me?!"

"You didn't know?"

"I don't speak French!" The youth groused in retort, "Bloody Cajun!"

Chortling merrily, Kurt pranced ahead of Spencer keeping alert, "What about a nickname?"

Spencer chewed his lip and smiled a little, "My mom calls me Mischief, a pet name for her. I was always getting into some sort of trouble, still do in fact."

"You know, it suits, Mischief it is then!"

Laughing Spencer didn't argue. He liked the idea that he could use something of his mom's. He never saw her anymore. His father took over her care after he had disappeared and for her own safety he had kept away. Better Diana thought he was dead, then Stryker using her to get to him.

Turning a corner Spencer stiffened and hand snatching out he grabbed Kurt's tail and yanked him back just in time. Naturally Kurt yelped, his tail being pulled like that was rather painful, but it was a right side better than almost being sliced in two by the whirring blades that had suddenly emerged from the ground, biting, snapping, seeking prey. The pair of mutants landed in a heap. Spencer opened his mouth to apologise, but they had other things to worry about. The blades were moving toward them! Scrambling to his feet, the feline unsheathed his claws. Like Logan his gloves were specially designed and the adamantium blades didn't tear the grey leather, not that Spencer really cared. Once he had access to his claws, it didn't matter. With a snarl the feral mutant sprang forward on powerful legs. The blades never stood a chance. Spencer took it asunder, his claws slicing through every blade as if it were butter. The cold metal crashed to the ground and on the other side of the chaos, Spencer stood panting. Retracting his claws he twisted, looking back at Kurt who stood a few feet away.

"What are you waiting for blue?" He called out with a triumphant grin, "We should be moving!"

Luminous eyes wide, jaw slack, Kurt threw his hand back and laughed harder than he had in a long time. Mischief, damn straight it suited the feline. With a shake of his head, Kurt disappeared in a flurry of smoke, reappearing directly beside Spencer. Up ahead were three paths, left, right and straight ahead. Each path looked innocent enough, but neither mutant was fooled. Lifting his head Spencer closed his eyes and let the world drown out. His hearing enhanced, till he could literally hear the scuttled footsteps of a spider nearby. He could hear the frantic curses of his lover, Jubilee's amused jingle and Rogue's frustrated breath, but above all, he could hear the swishing of that flag.

"We go left," he said after a moment.

"_Gott,_ I don't even think Wolverine can hear that well!" Kurt gushed thoroughly impressed.

Spencer flushed. Even after years of his friends and mother encouraging him, compliments like that still made the man blush humbly. No matter what he did, he never thought he deserved their praise. Too many years of being slapped down when he did—well—anything were ingrained in him. On this corridor, Spencer realised there was no charge to the walls. That didn't mean there was no danger of course; it simply meant the danger had changed. Not two seconds later he was proven right. Holes opened up in the earth and from it emerged four robots. They were basic, reminding Spencer of _I, Robot_ and their gleaming red eyes were locked on the two advancing mutants.

"I got the left, if you have the right _mein freund_," Kurt called out and before Spencer could answer the blue furred mutant launched himself at the pair of tin men whooping with laughter.

Grinning, Spencer went for the right, diving in with ease. With a powerful jump, the mutant lifted his weight and flipped midair, propelling himself downward with such force that when boots met the chest of one of the robot's, the automaton quite literally came apart and unsheathing his claws, he beheaded the android for good measure. Spencer's boots had barely touched the synthetic sand when the second machine had him pinned, metal arms snapping tight around him. The feline mutant yelped. The hold was crushing, cutting off his oxygen and he was unable to move to make use of his claws. He cried out when at least two ribs snapped under the pressure. And then suddenly, Kurt was coming to his rescue. The mutant landed on the shoulders of the robot, using his faun like feet, he gripped easily, tail snapping around its thin metal throat and with one tug the neck came apart. With a spark and a whine of distress, it fell and Spencer fell to his knees breathing raggedly.

"Spencer," Kurt exclaimed dropping down next to him, "are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Spencer croaked shakily the pain slowly easing, "damn bucket of bolts broke a couple of my ribs. I'll be okay in a minute."

Offering a three digit hand, Kurt pulled him to his feet and wordlessly they set off again. God, how long had they been at this? Even for someone as energetic as Spencer, he was starting to tire and the damn heat was so real he was sweating buckets! Was he growing a tad irritable? Yes, yes he was.

"Spencer! There's the flag!"

Sure enough on their final turn, there upon a large lump of rock, was the flag in all its wondrous glory. Spencer and Kurt stood at the mouth of their side of the maze and cast looks across the terrain. There was no way of knowing what their obstacles were and by the sounds left and right, the others were catching up.

"Should we just risk it?"

"_Ja_, it's only half a mile," Kurt said and the pair of them took off at a run.

Spencer knew it wouldn't be that easy, but the amount of weapons that came at them was actually crazy. He would never, ever complain about sparring with Morgan again! By a miracle, Spencer and Kurt made it to the rock and snatching up the flag the hologram came to an end. The desert disappeared and Spencer found he and Kurt were stood upon a metal pedestal, that had begun to lower as soon as the session finish. On solid ground he dropped to his ass, flag strewn across his lap and breathed heavily.

"Ah don't believe it," Rogue laughed darting up toward the two mutants grinning at her older brother, "A newbie has never managed ta beat one of Logan's runs! That was impressive sugah!"

Spencer grinned, "Thanks!"

"Well done pup," Logan crowed reaching down and yanking his mate to his feet, "I heard your shouts at one point, everything okay darlin'?"

"Ran into a couple of robots, bastard broke a couple of my ribs, but I'm okay," Spencer answered honestly.

With a nod, Logan pressed a kiss against his damp throat and suddenly stiffened. Spencer realised he wasn't the only one. Rogue, Kurt, Jubilee and Scott had also gone still, eyes slightly glazed and a moment later it passed.

"Chuck wants to speak with us," Logan growled, "Now."

Twenty minutes later showered and changed, Spencer sat in Charles Xavier's office and wasn't too happy about it, "you did a background check on me?!" He barked incredulously, glowering at the mutant.

"Yes _Dr_ Reid, I did a background check on you and I was rather surprised to find quite a bit on your academic achievements and that you are a Federal Agent."

"He's a what?" Rogue yelped completely stunned.

Spencer couldn't help but notice the annoyance on Jean's face, whereas the others including Xavier were simply surprised, "I can't see why it's a big deal."

"Are you serious?" Jean demanded green eyes angry, "The X-Men are on the feds radar! How do we know that this isn't some sort of infiltration?"

"Easy red," Logan growled, but Spencer silenced him with a touch.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Spencer snapped angrily, "a mutant working for the bureau? Not likely! Four years ago I wasn't even a mutant!"

Now that caught Xavier's attention. Spencer had to admit, he was surprised. He thought Logan would've told them, but clearly the Feral had respected Spencer's privacy. Too bad Xavier hadn't done the same. Reluctantly, Spencer told them everything. From whom he was, to the bureau, to how he had been kidnapped by Stryker and put through experiments to activate his dormant X gene, and finally to be turned into a weapon. He went into detail about his time on the streets, and the few times Stryker had caught up to him, everything until he ran into Logan.

"And then I ended up here," Spencer shrugged lifting his gaze from his lap, "So, are you going to make me leave?"

"What?" Xavier chuckled shaking his head, "Of course not Spencer! I know the check came across invasive, but you must understand our reasoning? Not all mutants are safe."

"I can understand the wariness then."

"Okay let's cut to the chase Chuck," Logan said glad that they were out of dangerous waters finally. Lounging back he pulled Spencer against his side and the feline snuggled in happily, "There's more to this. Why else were you interested in Spencer?"

"I make it a point to keep track of mutants admitted to hospital in the area, so when I learnt someone matching Spencer's description was admitted to the hospital only the other night, I was concerned."

"The hospital bracelet," Logan exclaimed blue eyes wide, "Pup! Why didn't you say?"

"Considering I was fine an hour later and we weren't exactly talking? I didn't bother and then I didn't think of it, I'm sorry Logan."

"What happened?"

"A group of men who have been attacking mutants," Spencer told him wincing when Logan surged to his feet.

"Those assholes," the feral growled out, "We've been hunting them ourselves, damn it pup, have you any idea how lucky you are?!"

"Yes Logan, calm down!"

"The BAU have requested our help," Xavier cut in.

"WHAT!" Yelped the gathered team in unison, it was comical really.

"It would appear they are willing to let it slide that we are wanted vigilantes in exchange for our help. So, we've been granted temporary immunity as it were."

"They must be desperate," Rogue said with a shake of her head, "ta actually ask for our help must've taken a real swallow of pride. Are we gonna help?"

"With six dead mutants, yes we are."

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

And that was how Spencer Reid ended up geared up and on his way to the station along with Logan, Kurt, Jubilee, Rogue and a still healing Remy. There was no need for the team in its entirety to go. If they were needed later on, of course, Xavier would be happy to supply them. At first Spencer had been in full protest about going when Xavier had suggested it. His old team were on the case and he did not what to risk them! And then Spencer realised how stupid he was being. Six innocent mutants were dead and he could no longer hide under the guise of protecting his family. He had been running for four years, fleeing from Stryker and maybe now, it was time that he faced him. Let him come and he could deal with it when it happened. It was time for the hunter to be the hunted.

"Mischief," Logan laughed, "Your codename is Mischief?"

Spencer scowled, "Yes mutt, I think it suits!"

"Alright pup, I won't argue with you."

"Y'r better off dat way Wolvie," Remy teased from the back wincing when his cracked ribs bitched at him, "Y' need to keep de _Chaton_ happy."

"I know what that means Remy!"

"So, _petit_," Remy laughed, "It ain't gonna stop dis Cajun from sayin' it!"

Pulling up outside the station, the team climbed from the X-Van and headed for the doors. Unsurprisingly they were tossed several looks and most of them were not friendly. Spencer didn't bother with his glasses and nor did Remy. They didn't care who saw. The station was busy, manic even. It had been a while since Spencer had been in one, but the familiarity was sort of nice. The sudden silence was without a doubt astonishing and as if on cue every head in the place lifted from their work to gawk at them. Even the fools waiting to be processed went silent and stared.

"Wow," Remy deadpanned, "Y' t'ink a bunch of folks never passed dese doors b'fore."

"No one like us Gumbo," Logan returned dryly. His sapphire eyes scanned the room, "If you lot are done scrutinising us, we're here by request of the FBI."

That got movement. A female Cop, braver then her fellow worker bees gestured for them to follow. Or not brave at all. She was nothing short of terrified; Spencer and Logan could smell it and Remy could feel it. Down a corridor they followed her and at the end was a conference room. In the centre was a table covered in a mix of files, pictures and recent takeout. There were coffee mugs all in different stages of being drained, and to the side was a large board littered with the case. Spencer was momentarily shocked to see his picture up there, with **SURVIVOR** in bold beneath it, but his shock was nothing compared to when he cast his gaze over his old team. They had yet to notice them, stooped over their work and conversing between themselves. The officer awkwardly tried to get their attention. Obviously her fear wasn't all about them. She was definitely in the wrong job. In the end Logan grew impatient and rapped his knuckles against the door, making the overworked agent's jump.

"Agents call for a bunch of muties?"

Spencer rolled his eyes, always the drama. Stood to the back, the team had yet to notice him. Hotch stood up first and held a hand out in greeting.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is my team, Agents Derek Morgan, David Rossi and Emily Prentiss. This is our Liaison Jennifer Jareau and our tech analyst Penelope Garcia."

"Logan," The feral introduced. They had decided not to bother with codenames. The BAU already knew who they were. "This is Rogue, Jubilee, Remy, Kurt and ya already know Spencer."

Annnnnnnd that's when they saw him, Spencer flinched when six sets of eyes snapped in his direction. They were stunned; a range of emotions taking over each face, but it was Garcia who reacted physically first. Letting out a passionate cry, the bubbly blonde launched herself out of her chair and Logan and the others had just cleared the way when she positively spider monkey'd Spencer. Spencer let out a grunt and only stumbled a little, but managed to keep them both upright.

"Vanilla bunny," she squeed in delight, nuzzling into his chest with a half laugh half sob, "I can't believe it's really you!"

"Vanilla bunny," Remy repeated laughing, "Cute _petit_, very cute."

"This coming from the man who calls me kitten in French?"

"I've heard y' purr _Chaton_," Remy beamed, his smile growing tremendously when Spencer flushed crimson, "Aww, did I say somethin' embarrassin' _Cher_?"

"Only what your teasing words suggest Gumbo," Logan said dryly, "stop embarrassing the pup!"

"Reid."

Spencer's head lifted and he winced. That utterly destroyed look on Derek's face was nothing short of painful. Wriggling out of Garcia's arms, Spencer turned to properly face the man. Derek took in the youth and he was amazed. He seemed thinner and yet at the same time in the get-up he was wearing, lean muscle he had never possessed before was obvious. His messy chestnut curls were pulled up in an equally as messy knot, and his eyes were the strangest thing Derek had ever seen, cat's eyes in a human face. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to shout and scream, but in truth he was just so happy to see him that when he threw his arms around the slender youth he surprised them both.

"Shit Reid, you've no idea how good it is to see you."

Heart racing in his chest, Spencer smiled tremulously and lifting his arms he returned the hug just as fiercely. His best friend's familiar scent filled his nose and a tremor ran through him.

"I got you kid," Derek said gently pulling him closer, "its okay pretty boy."

The sudden possessive growl that filled the room was enough to have Spencer ripping away from Derek and sure enough Logan was watching Derek looking nothing short of murderous.

"Oh hush up wolvie," Remy scolded rolling his red on black eyes, "De man has no interest in Spence dat way. Dial it down a notch b'fore y' embarrass y'rself _Cher_."

"Why would it matter?" Garcia asked curiously looking between Spencer and Logan. It took her a nanosecond, "Oh, oh, oh, you and him, oh my God!" The team were fully aware of Spencer's sexuality, but his choice in a lover was a surprise. Garcia, however, was delighted, "Oh! I want details one-eight-seven!"

"Garcia," Spencer groaned.

Logan chortled, "Ashamed pup?"

"Of you mutt, of course," Spencer retaliated, the smile in his words making the comment playful. Catch up time could come later of course, by the looks Derek, Rossi—hell—the entire team were throwing Logan, it was obvious the feral was going to get a supreme talking to. For now they had other matters to deal with, "So where are you with the case?"


	11. Murder In The Dark

DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Criminal Minds/X-men or their characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  KTT2123: **I love writing Garcia! I think, cause we're so alike that it's pretty easy to portray her! I know, that part made me tear up (Even with Logan's jealously!)  
**

Kathryn Claire O'Connor:** Thank you!  
**

SpencerRemyLvr:** Awww thank you sweeties! Glad you both enjoyed it! Lol yeah? The danger room session turned out quite well. :) I was soooooo happy with it!**

OhWell1960: **You're welcome! Glad you liked it!  
**

thebookworm90: **Yes! That's it! I really can't stand her lol Yup good thing she's fictional :) I never wrote a Danger Room session before. It turned out quite well if I do say so myself! Oh yes, Garcia and Remy would make adorable friends and possibly drive Spencer crazy in the process haha Derek's gonna bury himself in other ways, he is completely unwilling to accept the fact that Spencer is no longer the sweet geek everyone used to know and love and it will eventually come back to bite him.  
**

shadowcat ninja: **He will eventually. Spencer is still the baby after all! :D  
**

noobz40: **Gotta love the angst huh? Lol**

**This chapter is slightly AU. I've brought Diane Turner into the mix as a cameo mention, though I'm fully aware that's not true to the CM timeline, since it's Emily and not Alex (I suck at writing Alex!) Anyway, sorry if you don't like it, it just suits my fic, k? Thank you! I also apologise for the case scenes, I SUCK at cases!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

Murder in the Dark:

Kylie fled, her lithe legs carrying her fast through the deserted streets of New York. She met the odd walker as she ran, but no one was going to pay much attention to the frantic steps of someone who was clearly homeless. She had wanted to get warm, that's all, and the bastards had caught her using her powers. Now, she was fleeing for her life and it was amazing how little people cared, when it didn't affect them. The slap of stone against her worn boots was an ominous sound and Kylie truly wished, they were the only shoes she could hear, but no, five powerful strides echoed behind her. Darting across the street, ignoring the blare of a horn and angry holler, Kylie booked it for the one place she might find sanctuary. The station only two blocks away. They could be dicks to Mutants like her, but at least with them, they _had_ to protect her, the lesser of two evils and all that. Her long legs were beginning to tire and it was amazing what a couple of days without food could accomplish. It was in that one horrifying moment, that the pretty brunette realised, she was never going to make it.

Catching herself on a deep crack embedded in the path, Kylie yelped and went down in a tangle of limbs. With the speed she had been running, the fall was dreadful. She collided with stone hard enough to jar her body violently, and when a knee met pavement at such force, well, the pavement won. A shriek of raw agony tore up through the teenager's throat when her left knee quite literally dismantled, the bone shattering on impact. The pain was enough to have her seeing white, and stomach turning over, the kid jacked up on all fours and vomited violently. Not much came up, but it was enough to leave her throat stinging and her stomach muscles aching.

"Over here!"

Oh God, oh God, oh God, shit, shit, shit, _shiiiiiit!_ Move, she needed to move, and yet sadly her body was not getting with the programme. Whimpering, Kylie piteously tried to carry on; dragging her useless leg with her, but each slide of her body was shorting out her brain and getting her thoughts stable enough to use her powers, was not happening anytime this century.

"Well, well sugar cane," a sultry voice whispered just above her making her freeze. Oh God, she was surrounded. "Tut, tut, looks like you really hurt yourself there precious. Don't worry, the boys and I got this."

Her vision went to hell when his boot pressed down on her mangled knee, the pain one hell of a shock to her system, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GET OFF GET OFF PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSE!"

This couldn't be happening. Sweet Christ they were on an occupied street, hell, just across the street a couple hurried by, heads down, clearly hoping the men never noticed them. They couldn't just leave her to die like that! Obviously they could and it was that lack of human decency that finally made Kylie break down. She could taste the tears, even as they burned a track of wet into her porcelain cheeks and when her attacker pressed down again, this time she didn't scream. Hell, she couldn't muster enough oxygen to scream!

It was a blur after that. They dragged her somewhere, an alley? She couldn't tell really, but she thought it was an alley. It smelled like one and she could hear the scurried footsteps of rats nearby. They beat her, cut her and stripped her naked. Hands pawed at her skin, touching, groping and when they started to rape her, Kylie had already gone numb to it all. A virgin, one cried out in glee. Of course she was a virgin, she was only fifteen! Her electric blue irises, a give away to her mutation, had dulled, the bright spark gone. But Kylie was still there; she had been mustering strength for several minutes now and unnoticed by the five brutes, she lifted her least ruined hand—it was only slightly bruised and had one broken finger—he never even noticed when she fisted a hand in his saturated jeans and then that gun was in her face.

"Alright Princess," the man growled, "time to die."

Kylie shakily lifted her head and croaked, "y-you f-f-first!"

And boy did he get the shock of his life—no pun intended—when nought point thirty amps of surging blue electricity went through him, exploding violently within him, damaging nerves and shorting out his heart in a matter of seconds. Kylie heard his strangled screams, shouts of his cohort's outrage and then pain exploded in her head and there was nothing more.

She floated away on a cloud and it was bliss.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

They were up to their eyes in files. Spencer was carefully putting order to everything, while the others did a quick glance through. They wanted to know what the BAU knew and that way they could add their own Intel after, which as it turned out, was very little. Hotch and the rest were pretty much on the same page as the X-Men. They had been there a few hours and already Spencer had fallen back on old habits that made working together comfortable. Having said that, he was only too well aware of the looks he was being tossed. Funny how it didn't bother him like he thought it would.

Turning another page, the feline winced and rubbed irritably at his hands and wrists. Across the room Logan rolled his eyes. It was the umpteenth time the kid had tried working out the pain filled knots and they both knew it wouldn't help.

"Pup," Logan growled drawing everyone's attention when he disturbed the silence, "Your joints bothering ya?"

Spencer flushed in annoyance, "I'm fine Logan."

"Don't lie to Wolvie _chaton_," Remy scolded without looking up from the file in his possession, "Can feel y'r discomfort, me. If dere hurtin' just let lose, it'll ease de stiffness, like it does f' Logan."

Let lose? Was he crazy! No way in hell was Spencer unsheathing his claws here of all places, "I'm fine," Spencer snapped through gritted teeth.

Logan stood up, tossing aside the file in his possession, "if you're worried about their reaction darlin', let them freak out. They're gonna find out eventually anyway, and it'd be best on your terms pup."

"Y' know dat Wolvie's right _petit_," Remy said gently, "dere only gonna keep hurtin' _Cher_, and dere ain't no need f' de pain t' get dat bad."

By now the BAU team were watching the exchange thoroughly confused. Naturally, they had no clue what was going on. Spencer knew he wasn't going to win this one and with a harsh sigh he got to his feet. Making his way across the room, the feline closed the door pushing the lock in place and reached out closing the blinds. There was no need for anyone else to see this. So far his old team were being extremely open-minded, but the rest of the station mightened be as accepting. The team were watching him, both teams were and Spencer wished he was anywhere else. Why did his stupid joints pick now to act up? Well, better to get it over with and just like that his claws were sliding free, his bones making room, muscles and tendons working together to push them free and the youth couldn't help but moan in relief. Derek stood slowly, his dark eyes wide. He shouldn't, but his legs decided he should and three strides across the room, he grabbed Spencer's arm. Spencer jumped, but didn't stop the action. Carefully Derek stretched out his arm and after a few touches, he realised the blades were part of _him!_

"Oh my God, they're inside of you!" Derek's gaze found Spencer's face and his expression was one of agony. "Is this your mutation?"

He could lie. Say yes, but what would that achieve? Instead Spencer swallowed and went with the truth, "No. These aren't my mutation. Well, sort of." Retracting his claws, Spencer pulled his arm free from Derek's grip and wrapped his arms about his middle completely defensive. "I wasn't born a mutant."

Derek's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ah crap. He truly could've done without this particular conversation, at least for now, but the can of worms was open and they deserved the truth, "Those people that took me that day after our accident? They put me through experiments. I was born with a dormant X gene and they activated it, using Logan's DNA to manifest certain powers. It left me with a rapid healing factor, enhanced agility, stamina, strength and senses." Spencer swallowed deeply. "My canines were lengthened and I developed bone claws."

"Bone," Hotch stated confused, "but they're clearly metal."

"Yeah, that was done afterward. I was put through a procedure to graft Adamantium to my entire skeleton." Spencer winced. "Supposedly it's almost unbearable, I'm glad I was unconscious for most of it."

"And the feline attributes?" Derek forced out hoarsely.

"Cat DNA. They wanted me stronger than their previous weapon experiment." Spencer sighed dragging a hand through his messy hair. "This was all to make me better then Logan. I escaped, obviously, but they've been after me ever since."

"Who," Derek automatically demanded.

"It doesn't matter. It's my problem."

"Like hell it is!" Derek barked absolutely livid, "Why can you never accept help kid! You don't have to always do everything yourself!"

"I'm fully aware of that Morgan," Spencer groused irritably, "but this is not like your regular Unsub. These men are trained and they're lethal. You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Oh and you would?! Come on pretty boy, how many times you think we had to save your ass?!"

"Excuse me...?" Spencer spluttered incredulous.

"Tobias Hankel, Philip Dowd and Diane Turner come to mind."

"Screw you!" Oh sweet Jesus was he mad. That asinine son of a bitch! How dare he?! "For your information _Agent_ Morgan, if you took aim and shot me in the head right now, I'd still walk out of here perfectly fine! In combat, you wouldn't last two minutes against me! Who the hell do you think you are? Have you any idea the hell I've been through the last four years! Homeless, hungry, and scared out of my ever loving mind! I don't owe you explanations and I certainly don't need your help, now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll get some air."

Positively ripping the door open, almost dismantling the lock, Spencer stalked from the room. His rage was palpable even to those without empathy and with a snarl, Logan went to follow his mate, but not before turning to face the Agent that he was sorely tempted to toss out of the window, "I know who Tobias is bub, maybe not the others, but I know enough to know _that_ was uncalled for!"

"It has nothing to do with you!"

"Spencer's my mate; it has everything to do with me!" Logan snarled advancing on him now.

"Whoa, easy dere _Cher_," Remy soothed jumping in between them, "as mad as de _petit_ is, he'll not be happy if y' go all Wolverine on dis _connard's_ ass. Leave it be Wolvie, he not worth it, not when he say such hurtful t'ings."

"Who the hell—" Derek cut off mid rant when those eerie eyes snapped in his direction.

"De _petit_ was all fired up, but I felt de hurt beneath de flames. An empath me and I felt dat gut wrenching pain. Y' got no right t' act all insulted, like Spencer had personally done y' harm!" Shaking his head in disgust Remy gestured toward the door. "Go on Wolvie; go make sure y'r _amour_ is alright."

With a final snarl tossed in Derek's direction, Logan did just that slamming the door as he went. Griping angrily in French, Remy slipped back into his chair. Rogue, Jubilee and Kurt exchanged looks, but they said nothing. The Agents, on the other hand, was another matter.

"You just couldn't leave it alone Derek," Garcia snapped absolutely furious, "Why couldn't you just respect what he wanted?"

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm with PG on this one," Emily said dryly, "Reid isn't the shy little geek we used to know and love Derek. This is something you can't protect him from, not if he doesn't want you too."

"Stay out of it Derek," Rossi said calmly interrupting the Agent before he could explode, "this is a game that we aren't equipped to play and you know it."

Steamed, but more so because they were right, Derek cursed and threw himself into the nearest chair, pulling a file toward him. He did not look up. His ass had been chewed enough, thank you verrrrry much!

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Spencer slid down the wall roughly a block away and decorum be damned, he sobbed. He knew he had hurt the team, he ached over it, it hadn't been fair, but his staying away had fully been necessary and God damn Derek! Dragging all that up, how was that fair?! Burying his head in his knees, the youth's body was wracked with great heaving sobs. He never heard Logan approach.

"Pup...?" Spencer's head snapped up and Logan winced, "Ah shit, baby come here I got ya."

Whimpering Spencer snuggled into his mate when the male joined him on the ground. His arms pulled him in close, fingers running through the tail of brunette hair atop of Spencer's head; Logan kissed the messy mop and tried to soothe his lover. The man was no empath, but even he could feel the waves of pain coming off of him.

"Dowd," Spencer croaked eventually surprising the Feral. They had been sat there for over an hour while the youth fell apart, "He was an LDSK, eh Long distance serial killer. He injured eleven, killed two and when we cornered him at a hospital he lashed out, banged me up a little and took Hotch and I hostage. We took him down, and save a few bruises and scrapes, I was fine."

Logan nodded, "And Diane Turner?"

The look of absolute anguish that came over the feline's features was so horrible that Logan wished he hadn't asked. Spencer scrubbed a hand over his face and clambered to his feet. He needed to walk, walk off the ache if he could.

"Maeve Donovan was my first real love. She and I corresponded for six months and I fell for her, we fell for each other." Logan nodded. Spencer had mentioned that he, like the Feral, catered to both sides. "We stayed apart. She had a stalker and it wasn't safe." A haunted look filled the feline's brilliant green and gold irises. "Diane Turner was her stalker and I did everything I could, but in the end, Diane took her own life and Maeve's in front of me. I had seen so much cruelty, but that day I don't think I ever saw so much blood before."

"Pup," Logan groaned before pulling the trembling man against him, "I'm sorry, so, so sorry."

Spencer nuzzled into Logan's warmth, seeking the security it presented. He wanted to fall apart, go to pieces and for one brief moment, hate Derek for so callously throwing such a thing at him. But that changed when his nose picked up a familiar aroma, it was the bitter rustic scent of blood.

"Logan," Spencer said softly, "Logan, do you smell that?"

Pulling away from Spencer, Logan cocked his head and sure enough he smelled it too, "shit, that isn't far."

"Call Remy."

With a nod the pair took off and activating his communicator, Logan patched through to the Cajun, giving him their coordinates. They hadn't to go far. Around a corner, half way down and there in the alley was where they found both of them. The man was sprawled in a heap, his body showing signs of a recent electrocution and the girl, well God, she was barely recognisable. Every inch of her skin was marred in some way, bruised, cut, there wasn't a single piece of her that hadn't been hurt.

"Sweet Jesus," Logan breathed crouching down by the body.

"She was raped," Spencer commented in disgust, "Brutally. Shot in the head, that's what killed her."

"Pup, look at her right hand."

"Well damn, her power must be electricity of some sort," Spencer remarked. The girl's hand was wrapped about the man's leg, practically fused to the flesh, webs of electrical burns beneath the pads of her fingers, "She took the bastard with her at least."

Hearing footsteps, the mutants turned. Derek, Hotch, Remy and Kurt stood at the mouth of the alley. Derek and Hotch's eyes immediately found the victim; Kurt cringed and looked away, while Remy let out a burst of vicious curses before looking back at the lupine and feline mutants.

"Can't one of y' not track dese _connards_?"

"No," Spencer said simply, "Too many scents to sort through, plus, she's been dead at least a few hours."

"Tracking, as in by smell?" Derek asked incredulously, "you can actually do that?"

"Yes," Spencer bit out. He was in no mood to be kind to the man. "We could try, but even the blood is going to drown it out."

"No point pup," Logan growled out sapphire eyes locked on the girl's body, "We need to ID the man. It'll help us find the others."

Hotch called in the CSI team and Derek worked the scene, but there was very little to go on. At least one Unsub was dead, but that could go either of two ways. It could help find them sooner, or it could lead to a severe devolution, which in turn could lead to an all out massacre.

"Bait," Remy stated at the station two hours later picking at a muffin.

"Excuse me?" Hotch questioned.

"Bait _mon ami_," the Cajun repeated, "We use bait t' call out dese bastards and den take dem down. One of us could do it, we're trained f' dese situations and it'd be easy t' set a trap f' dem."

"And who, pray tell, do you intend to use?" JJ asked not liking the idea in the least.

"Spencer—Wolvie keep your panties on!—De _petit_ would be de best option, _non_? Dese _hommes _have already gone after him, and wouldn't dey want t' finish de job if dey knew he was still alive?"

"Remy has a point," Spencer said ignoring his lover's horrified glance. "But that could fall into the plan B category. We may not need such drastic measures if we can ID him."

"Easier said than done pup," Logan griped, "No credentials on him, and if his prints aren't in the system, then his goons will be next to impossible to find that way."

"There's no way of tracing him through that website either," Garcia grumbled, "At least one of the Unsub's knows his way around computers."

"So what do we have?" Spencer asked tossing down his file, "Five Unsub's, now four most likely related and with a hatred for mutants, to the point they've been seeking them out and brutally killing them. What's consistent?"

"The beatings," Derek said with a slight scowl furrowing his brow, "Despite messy, they all had a system. But the rapes, I don't know, they seemed thrown in, like an added bit of torture, like...Jesus...as if a new factor was thrown into the mix. There's a sixth Unsub."

"A puppeteer pulling the strings," Spencer said with a frown, "Someone who's been telling them exactly what to do and the rape is just an escalation an added bonus for the Unsub."

Kurt stood up stretching his knotted limbs, tail twisting back and forth as the German worked out the stiffness in his body, "And what does that mean exactly?"

"Basically that what the Unsub's are doing to these victims is as a result of what someone did to one or all the Unsub's." Emily frowned, "Which means—"

"That one or all our Unsub's are mutants too," Derek finished, leaning back in his chair with a groan, "This just became a whole new ball game."

"Yeah," Logan growled out a dangerous grin twisting his lips revealing deadly canines, "It makes it easier to find them."

"I get y' Cher," Remy crowed delighted, "De Prof, he can do a search!"

"Xavier?" Spencer questioned, "I know he's a powerful telepath, but how?"

"Cerebro," Logan explained, "It's a machine that enhances Chuck's powers. He can find them a lot easier then we can, well as long as he or they can't shield themselves."

"There are mutants that powerful?" JJ asked curious now. She knew very little about psychic mutants and their strengths. She had always presumed there was no block against psychic mutants.

"Some can shield themselves, like the pup," Logan said gesturing a hand toward Spencer.

"You can?" JJ asked impressed, "how?"

"Powerful shields," Spencer answered with a shrug of his shoulder, "It came with everything else. I'm not sure how though, Logan can't do that."

"Nothing's ever a surprise with your mind Reid," Emily teased.

Spencer laughed, the sound giving way to a deep yawn; almost childishly he lifted a fist rubbing at one eye. Logan chuckled, "Tired darlin'?"

"Um, no," Spencer denied, another yawn completely contradicting him, "Okay, maybe a little."

"It's time to call it night anyway," Hotch said tossing down his own file, "We're functioning on fumes. We will use your friends help if the searches turn up nothing."

"De Professor said t' bring y' back with us." Remy said standing up and stretching his long lean body. "He figured y'd prefer a night in a proper bed. Y' don't have t' if y' don't want of course."

"No, no we'd love to," Derek hastily agreed. If it allowed them to stay near Reid, he'd be willing to paint himself pink if he had to. Plus, it would be a good way to see what sort of man, his little brother had become.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Spencer yelped and ended flat on his back with a red coloured wolf planted on his chest, licking a streak across his face. He hadn't been in the institute that long, but certainly long enough to attract admirers and Rahne was one of them. Laughing, the feline shoved the lupine mutant away, wiping the slobber from his face. With a delighted yip, Rahne gave the mutant one more lick and ignoring his squawk of protest, the youth was gone, her happy barks ricocheting through-out the mansion. Laughing, Logan reached down and pulled Spencer to his feet.

"Told ya she liked you."

"Not here half a week, it's quite a record."

"Ah people just naturally adore you pup," Logan crooned before yanking the youth toward him and stealing a quick kiss. The delighted squeal behind them had them breaking apart with sheepish grins.

"You two are so cute!" Garcia gushed.

Logan grinned proudly, wrapping his arm about Spencer's slim waist, "Come on Darlin', we'll show the team to their rooms, then bed, we've a Danger Room session at five."

Spencer groaned starting for the stairs, "don't remind me!"

"Danger room session," A frown knitted Derek's brow, "That doesn't sound half ominous."

"It's a training ground for us," Logan explained, "Spencer did very good on his first try this morning. Never seen anyone take down the automated weapons like him."

Derek blanched, "Automated _what?!_ Reid! Have you lost your mind?!"

"I can handle it Morgan," Spencer snapped irritated.

"I beg to differ!"

"Damn it Morgan this shit _again?_ If you want me to prove how capable I am, I can right here and now. Do. Not. Push. Me!" Spencer was nothing short of livid, muscles taunt and a slight snarl licked across his words adding oomph to the warning.

"Oh yeah," Derek laughed tossing down his go-bag, "Kid, you can't be serious?"

Spencer knew Derek wasn't doing it to be an ass. The man wanted to prove a point. Too bad Spencer didn't agree with it. The team's protests were put to an end by Logan and Remy, the Cajun looking highly amused.

"Don't worry y'rselves. Dis is gonna be over b'fore Agent Morgan has even started a t'ing and in de process, he'll learn some respect f' Spencer."

A crowd had gathered. Even Xavier had appeared, his brown eyes appraising the scene, but he had obviously considered it a necessity, because the older mutant didn't even try to interfere. Derek flexed his muscles and was already picking and choosing the easiest way to deal with Spencer, while causing the least amount of damage. Spencer in turn was highly amused. Derek was not getting the whole rapid healing thing, nor would he accept the fact that Spencer was now a force to be reckoned with. Suddenly he surged forward, eyes bright, body all business and between one blink and the next, it was all over. Spencer moved almost too fast for anyone to catch, his right hand snapped about Derek's throat and his body was slammed backward landing with an audible thump. Derek cried out when Spencer's knee rammed into his chest pinning the Agent down and his dark eyes blew wide when a pair of lethal looking blades suddenly appeared in his line of sight. Green and gold orbs glowing bright, Spencer bent his head, upper lip peeled back in a deadly snarl.

"Do. Not. Push. Me, have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Too stunned to speak, Derek nodded his head and retracting his claws, Spencer got up off the man. He bid the others goodnight and grabbing Logan's hand, the feline and lupine mutants headed for bed, thoroughly lost in each other.

"Y' okay dere _Cher?_" Remy asked after a moment, leaning over Derek with a devil may care grin upon his face, "Need a hand up?"

His only response...A flip of the bird and the BAU teams raucous laughter.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

They were on each other the second the door closed. Logan was aroused to hell and back after seeing his mate kick ass, and Spencer was still riled up with temper that was rapidly changing to an arousal so fierce that he could barely breathe. It was by a miracle that they removed each other's clothing without tearing anything and wild and starved for one another, they fell to the ground in a tangle of hungry limbs, biting and snarling, kissing, nipping, seeking the slick nakedness of overheated flesh.

Logan spread his lover's thighs, only to yelp when Spencer moved suddenly, planting him on his belly. The feline covered his body and drew another shout from the feral when his fangs bit into his tawny throat, his tongue flicking out to sooth the bite. Starved for his soft creamy form, Logan bucked agitatedly against his mate only to go completely still when a hand ghosted over his backside.

"My turn Logan," Spencer purred into his ear, nipping at his ear, the grin lacing his words.

Oh! This was going to be fun!


	12. Turned Tables

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or Their characters! ****  
**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: thebookworm90: **Ooooh naturally he has fangs, totally feral feline, makes him real yummy lol The team will eventually have the pleasure of seeing a Danger Room Session, just not yet.**

KTT2123: **Morgan is just waaaaaay too protective that he underestimates Reid is right and believe me, Logan wanted to haha I still say I suck at cases haha xD A biting Spence is just delicious, right?**

OhWell1960: **Awww thanks so much! :)**

noobz40: **Thank you! It turned out quite well :D**

Shadowcat Ninja: **Course he did and he deserved it too! Haha**

**Okies, I'm off to my parents -Sigh- So for the next week, there will be delays. SOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYYY, But since my stepmother thinks my writing is a waste of time, I shan't get an ounce of peace to update like I want to. So I'll do the best I can! Love ya my flowers and happy easter! :D**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

Turned Tables:

Logan awoke and at first he was confused. Why were they on the floor? And that was when the night before came rushing back, leaving a delighted grin upon his face. Spencer's body was sprawled over him, his cheek pressed against his chest, directly over his heart, brunette curls everywhere. One fist was curled against his face, the other curled beneath his slender body. The youth was thoroughly wiped out. Spencer may have dominated the first round, but Logan had come back for seconds, thirds, annnnnnnd fourths. It was almost three am before the two gave into sheer exhaustion, but not before Logan sent a text to Cyclops phone making it clear neither were up for the morning Danger Room session. Like the clever boy he was, Scott didn't ask. So what had woken him? The clock above his head read six am, and he had turned off the blasted alarm, so it wasn't that and then he heard it again, the fierce pounding on his door. Damn it! With a groan, the Feral got to his feet and managed to scoop up his mate without waking him. Tucking him up in the bed, Logan watched with a fond smile as Spencer cocooned himself in the blankets, burrowing deep into the bed until only a patch of his hair was visible. Chuckling Logan pulled on a pair of sweats and headed for the door.

It was Jubilee of all people!

"Never thought I'd seeya up at this hour squirt," Logan chuckled, "Not at least without a Danger Room session kicking your tail outta bed, isn't yours not till later?"

"It is, but I couldn't sleep, so I got up to go for a walk and I bumped into that Agent Morgan. He wants to talk to Mischief."

Logan growled, "The pup's sleeping."

"I can see that Logan, but he said either he comes down, or he'll come up to get him."

"That bull headed son of a," Logan snarled stopping himself short. Ororo and Jean would kill him if he cursed up a storm in front of Jubilee. "Fine, I'll get him up; go tell the big dummy to cool his jets."

"Aye, aye cap'in," Jubilee playfully saluted before turning on her heel and heading for the main staircase.

Grumbling to himself Logan slipped back into his room, closing the door gently behind him. Spencer hadn't moved a muscle and Logan was loathe to move him, but he knew Morgan long enough, to know the idiot would be true to his words and come up here himself. Sitting down next to his mate, Logan reached out smoothing his fingers through the tangled mess of hair.

"Come on darlin', wakey, wakey."

Spencer made an irritable sound, squirming away from the searching hand, but when the familiar digits didn't stop in their exploration, the feline mutant wriggled his head free opening one bleary eye, the gold and green cloudy with sleep. It was like watching a child come awake. Sitting up, Spencer scrubbed a hand over his face, looking about in sleepy confusion. Never in his life would Logan use the word, but his mate right at that moment looked absolutely adorable! After a few yawns and stretches, recognition came alive in Spencer's beautiful eyes and he turned toward his lover suddenly looking bereft—He had seen the clock.

"Logan! Have you seen the time? We went to sleep three hours ago!"

"I know pup, but Jubilee was here, Morgan's demanding to see you."

Spencer groaned flopping back against the pillows, "Of course he is! God forbid people sleep at this hour!"

"We did say we'd be up at five am."

"Not the point Logan." Spencer griped kicking the covers off of him. Climbing from bed, he stretched his limbs. He didn't miss Logan's growl of approval, "Forget it!" Spencer warned before padding into the ensuite and starting the shower.

Logan thought about following him, the very idea of Morgan storming in and catching them at more than he wanted to see was almost too much to resist, but Spencer was too pissed off to even make such a suggestion. He and Derek Morgan were going to go a few rounds if the uptight Agent didn't yank that stick out of his ass! In fact, he was already considering the best places to bury the body if he said anything else to upset his mate.

Spencer was quick in the shower. Towel wrapped about his hips, the mutant returned to the bedroom, running a towel over his head, damp locks coiling about his shoulders. Logan was already dressed and God bless him, the Feral had popped to the kitchens to get coffee. Pressing a kiss to his lover's lips, Spencer accepted the steaming mug and took a sip with a delightful moan. In silence he dressed and finished the coffee. Logan said nothing. He was content to watch his mate's movements and enjoy them. Yanking up his damp hair, Spencer tied back the untidy, still damp mess and curled himself into Logan's lap.

"I'll see you later mutt, hopefully I won't kill him."

With a merry chortle Logan kissed him sweetly, "Just think happy thoughts pup, me naked preferably."

"Logan!" Spencer chided with a cheerful laugh. "I am not having a conversation with Morgan, with that in mind!"

"Fine, then I'll just have to think of _you_ naked and pining for me."

"Logan!" Laughing harder, Spencer scrambled off the mutant's lap, before he could get any ideas and laying a final kiss on his lips he headed out.

Several of the students were already up and about. Some were leaving training sessions, while others were only heading there. Spencer found Morgan just outside. He was dressed for a run, and by his gleaming skin, had probably already gone on said run.

"Morgan?"

Derek turned around at the sound of Spencer's voice. He had to admit, he hadn't expected the kid to actually come talk to him, "Hey pretty boy." He tried meekly, but by his scowl, Spencer wasn't impressed, "Listen kid, I know you're angry."

"Angry doesn't quite cover it Morgan," Spencer snapped, "What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry," Derek responded which surprised Spencer no end, "I never give you enough credit, do I?"

"You could say that." Spencer responded dryly. "What is it about that, which pisses you off so badly Morgan? I can handle quite a bit these days, I can fight my own battles and you know if I was truly way in over my head, I'd tell you. So what is the _real_ problem?"

"Profiling me kid?"

"I don't need to Morgan," Spencer responded with a slightly warmer smile, "I know you too well."

Derek nodded and folding his arms across his chest, the older man turned away from Spencer as if he had no right to look at him, "I failed you," he said eventually the hollow ache in his words shocking Spencer, "I was right there and they took you anyway!"

"You were semi-conscious at best!" Spencer chided. "Do not blame yourself for something you couldn't change!"

"Reid, they experimented on you! They grafted a God damn metal to your bones!"

"I'm alive aren't I?"

Morgan threw his hands up in sheer exasperation, "How can you do that, how can you act like nothing affects you?!"

"I never said that Morgan," Spencer returned wearily, "I never said it didn't affect me. It did and still does, but what am I supposed to do? Go to pieces just become some idiot with a God complex decided I should? They may have done this to me, but I get to decide how I go from here."

Okay, Derek had no idea what to say to that. Out of all of them, well, maybe apart from Garcia, Reid possessed more optimism than Derek thought he himself was capable of. It was amazing really.

"I'm sorry Reid," Morgan said again, "truly."

"I know Morgan." Spencer smiled brightly and laughed when Morgan swept him up in a bone crushing hug. They were all good again.

For a time the two just sat in silence. That is until in a burst of blue-black smoke Kurt appeared, "Spencer!"

"GAH," Spencer yelped inarticulately tumbling backward off the wall he and Morgan had been sitting on, landing in a heap, "Kurt! Warn a guy!"

"Ooops, sorry Spencer," grinning sheepishly Kurt reached down to pull him to his feet, since Morgan was laughing too hard to even try and help, "Miss Garcia asked me to find you."

Dusting the dirt off his clothing, Spencer followed Kurt and Morgan back inside the mansion. They found Garcia in one of the living-rooms; the tech analyst had quite literally taken over, boards were stood all over, files were piled up on the coffee table and Garcia was stooped over a trio of computers, brows furrowed in concentration. She looked as if she hadn't slept a wink, and yet an excitement radiated about her, like a bright sunny halo.

Morgan smiled in amusement at her antics, "Baby girl?"

"We found him! Still can't identify the recent victim, but we have _him_." Garcia crowed in response. "The slimy bastard's prints were in the system and look; I may have found the others. Recognise anyone Reid?"

"That's them," Spencer exclaimed in delight once he stood beside her, "I never saw their faces, but I recognise them regardless. They're all brothers, we were right!" A frown knitted his brow. "There is nothing here to suggest that any one of them would go after mutants, no tragedies, nothing, of course—oh my God!"

Derek who had been lounging against the desk went stiff. The colour had drained from the Kid's face, and he was pretty sure he was about to drop, "Reid...?"

"They have a sister, well half sister according to the father's records and I know her!" Spencer looked up at Kurt. "Go get Logan."

Nodding, Kurt disappeared and Derek moved to stand beside Spencer to see the girl, "Amanda Heron," He read out loud, "Aged seventeen, resides at a boarding school in Chicago. How do you know her?"

"She's a mutant, a telepath," Spencer explained, "She blatantly tried to get my attention when Logan and I were at that school a few days ago. I put her down as a trouble teen crying out for attention, but this, never even crossed my mind."

"How powerful a telepath are we talking?"

"Mandy came across as a minor telepath, but I could've had that wrong, there's no way for me to gauge and I never asked Emma—eh, the headmistress of the Chicago school for the gifted." Spencer dragged a hand through his hair. "Garcia, is there anything in Mandy's file?"

"Let's see, um, oh, oh dear...about three years ago Amanda Heron was attacked, beaten, tortured and eventually violently raped by five men, it was a miracle she even survived. They were mutants, and, oh God," Garcia cringed in disgust, "They're all dead. All killed in rather brutal manners, with no one caught for it. Um, according to this, Mandy and her brothers did indeed share the same papa, but there's nothing to suggest they interacted, or whether or not they were aware of one another."

"That's because they didn't and weren't."

"Reid...?"

"Look at their history. Kevin, Alex, Marcus, Matt and Kieran Heron were all upstanding citizens, some with kids, Marcus our dead Unsub was a teacher. No previous convictions, no signs of malice and from what I can see? They were unaware of their sister, never mind what happened to her."

"Meaning...?" Garcia prompted.

"Meaning, I think Mandy's been controlling them."

The doors to the living-room burst open and in strode Logan, along with the rest of the BAU team, an exuberant Kurt and Remy following after them. Logan immediately went to his mate.

"What's happening?"

"Mandy's are Unsub."

Logan did a comical double-take, "Mandy? As in Chicago, doesn't know where to keep her eyes Mandy, _that_ Mandy?!"

Spencer rolled his eyes, "How many Mandy's do you know?"

"Three actually," Logan answered with a shake of his head, "shit, pup, the girl is only seventeen!"

Spencer scoffed, "like age matters. I once consulted a case in where a ten year old stabbed her mother eighteen times, _without_ an underlining illness."

"What are de chances de _femme_ is still at de school?" Remy asked.

"Quite high," Spencer responded reaching for his cell and tossing it toward Logan, "We need to call Emma."

"On it pup, let's just hope we can end this."

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

The day was glorious and Emma all in white as usual sat upon the porch enjoying breakfast along with the other teachers of her school. The students lazed in the sun just before classes and when her cell phone rang, even that little annoyance couldn't deter her happy mood, "Frost."

_"We have a problem."_

Emma frowned sitting up straighter, "Logan, what on earth are you calling me for? If I recall you owe _me _the favour."

_"Yeah, I know that Frost, but I've another pressing issue. Is Mandy still on your radar?"_

Okay, odd question, she didn't like where it was going, "Yes, I'm looking at her in fact. She's reading Wuthering Heights. Cut to the chase Logan."

_"You hear about the mutant killings in New York?"_

"Please tell me you are NOT suggesting what I think you are!"

_"We have evidence Frost; you need to get Mandy away from the others!"_

"How in God's name could she have hurt those people, Logan? She hasn't left the school!"

_"She's been hiding her true strength. We think she's been controlling five half brothers she has. Listen, Frost, just take my word on this, if I'm right, your students are at serious risk."_

Emma let out a frustrated breath and opened her mouth to argue just a little more, because let's face it, it sounded demented, only for her brain to short out. It felt as if someone had climbed inside her head and was quite literally ripping chunks of her grey matter out piece by piece. She hadn't realised she had screamed until Logan's frantic voice came across the speaker.

_"Frost, Emma, EMMA, what's happening?!"_

Oh God, the pain was escalating, there were hands on her and Emma could barely breathe. There were others screaming, their agony reaching right into her soul and then suddenly it was lights out. The blonde hit the porch floor with a harsh thump, phone skittering out of her hand and stopping at the boot of the only conscious individual.

_"Emma, Emma, what's going on?"_

Grinning, Mandy Heron stooped and lifted the small black device and placed it to her ear, "Put Spencer on the phone."

A sharp intake of breath and then, _"Mandy, what did you do kiddo?"_

"PUT SPENCER ON THE PHONE!"

Her breathing was hard, her sanity hanging by a thread, and if they didn't put her Spencer on the God damn phone, then the members of the Chicago institute were going to have a lot more to worry about than waking with sore heads. There was a muffled argument the other side of the line. The stupid mutt clearly did not want to hand over the call and Mandy was about to make very serious threats when the most beautiful sound she had ever had the pleasure of hearing filled her ears.

_"Mandy...?"_

She laughed a little, eyes brimming with delighted tears, "Hey Spence, hey. Yeah, it's me, I just wanted to talk to you baby, that's all." Her tone dropped to a whisper. "I want to see you again, I miss you."

_"Mandy,"_ Spencer said gently skirting around her strange declaration, _"Why did you hurt those people?"_

"I had to, for you, baby, I had to! They wouldn't let me have you if I didn't!" Mandy gripped the phone till almost breaking point. "Plus, they were bad people Spencer, they deserved to die!"

_"You used your brothers to hurt people."_

"I had to! I couldn't do it myself and they deserved it! They've ignored me for seventeen years, there bastard father got my mama pregnant, than denied me! They knew I existed, and pretended I didn't." Her voice cracked, tears spilling free, "but it doesn't matter. I did what I was supposed to and now I get you!"

_"What do you mean Mandy?"_

"They promised, they said they've been trying to catch you for so long and when that didn't work they asked me to help. They thought this would catch your attention and they were right!" Mandy giggled madly not realising her shenanigans and Spencer's involvement was purely coincidental. "Now, we can be together!"

_"You had them hurt me Mandy,"_ Spencer whispered letting false hurt leak into his tone.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, that was an accident! They were only supposed to catch you; I never meant to hurt you!"

_"You promise Mandy?"_

Mandy beamed practically gushing down the phone, "Yes, I promise baby, I promise!"

_"If you stay where you are, I can come to you."_

"You're coming here to get me?" Mandy asked excitedly, "I'll be waiting baby, promise!"

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Spencer snapped his cell phone closed and wanted to slam his head against the desk. His stomach was a churning mess, his complexion ashen and he wondered would anyone mind if he tossed his head back and just screamed! "S-Stryker," he eventually croaked eyes glassy, "Stryker orchestrated the whole thing. He took advantage of a mentally ill girl all in hopes of getting my attention."

"Shit," Logan cursed feverishly stepping up toward his mate and cupping his face, "Come now baby, calm down, he can't hurt you anymore."

"Wolvie's right _chaton_," Remy said from the other side of him, using his empathy like a balm, "Y'r safe with us, all y'r _amis_ around y'. De _connard _won't get near y' _petit_."

"Who's Stryker?" JJ asked gently when she was sure Spencer had a control on his emotions.

"William Stryker," Spencer said hoarsely arms wrapped about his middle, "He hates mutants, killed his own son because he was one and then went on a rampage to wipe them out. He began kidnapping mutants and using experiments to enhance powers, to control them as weapons in his campaign against mutantkind." Spencer let out a shaky sigh. "It's really all I know about him. I got most of my information from underground, mostly mutants who've had a run in with him. I was one of his more recent experiments."

"He never really let you go did he?" Derek said softly.

"No. Four years of running and he is still after me. Stryker doesn't let go of his property easily. Anyway, we can worry about that later, for now we need to go after Mandy."

"We can use the BAU jet," Hotch said getting to his feet.

"Nuh uh bub, we've got something faster and you ain't coming."

"What?" Morgan barked incredulous.

"Wolvie's right _Cher_," Remy said carefully, "We're dealin' with a telepath, and we ain't risking y'. De _femme_ could kill y' outright."

"And what, you can magically protect yourselves?"

"We have our own telepaths, plus the pup is safe from her. We get this is your case, but we're trained to deal with other mutants, you aren't." Logan left no room for argument. "Gumbo, go find Chuck and get the main team together. Spencer, Elf, we better go gear up."

Hotch and the others were not pleased, but nor could they argue the fact that Logan had a point. They were well and truly in over their heads with this one. With nothing else to do, the team followed after Spencer. The feline mutant didn't argue. He headed for the lower levels and while he went to gear up, the agents got their first look at the SR-77 Blackbird. Derek let out a low whistle; the aircraft was colossal, the sleek black exterior shimmering like gems with the lights overhead casting a bright glow over it. Naturally, the Agents wondered how on Earth the X-Men flew the thing around without detection, but if they could run operations to rival the FBI themselves, then they were capable of anything. Geared up, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Remy, Spencer, Logan, Rogue and quite a large youth who introduced himself as Piotr stepped into the hangar, Professor Xavier not too far behind. Their expressions were serious, all ready for what was to come. Spencer stopped beside his old teammates.

"We hope this goes smoothly."

"And what," Derek griped, "you'll be home in time for tea?"

Spencer didn't rise to the bait. He merely rolled his eyes as a response and when Emily, JJ and Garcia stepped forward for hugs, he accepted them graciously. He was touched really. Even after four years of being apart, it was so easy to act like they always did, which just showed how deep bonds ran. With a nod, Hotch shook his hand; Rossi unsurprisingly clasped his face and kissed both cheeks and Morgan after a sliver of hesitation, swept the scrawny man into a bone creaking hug.

"Come home to us safe pretty boy, or mutant or not I'll at least _try_ and kick your ass."

A bark of laughter escaped the feline mutant and he hugged Morgan fiercely, "I'll be back Morgan, I promise." Spencer only hoped he could keep that promise.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Mandy was growing impatient. She had a headache from keeping everyone unconscious, the bitch Frost kept fighting against her, but Mandy was stronger, she had always been stronger. She was angry at Spencer. How dare he make her wait! He didn't get to do that, he was _hers_, not the other way around. She had done what felt like her millionth walk about the building when she heard it, the light purr of a jet engine. On rapid steps she made her way to the landing strip hidden by a seclusion of oak trees and sure enough, a large jet had just touched down. Tense, edgy, Mandy kept back. Her Spencer wasn't alone, she could feel the others and someone was touching against her mind. With a furious snarl, the teenager snapped her shields down hard, a satisfied smirk tilting her pillowy lips when she felt the intruder's wince of pain.

The door opened with a whirr of noise, reaching out to touch down, presenting a set of stairs. The first to disembark was the mutant Logan, followed by others and then finally Spencer, her Spencer was there, his beautiful eyes finding her face almost immediately. Of course they did! They were naturally drawn to each other. That mongrel Wolverine could never love Spencer the way she did.

"Mandy," Spencer said gently a tender smile tilting his lips, "Mandy, are you okay?"

"I am now," The girl sobbed before darting forward.

The team naturally tensed, but she had no intention of hurting him. Her arms wrapped about his waist and the youth burrowed into the body she had dreamed about having. Oh, but her dreams never compared to the feel of him, or his wonderful scent. One hand reached up to stroke through her messy brunette tendrils and Mandy sighed into the touch.

"Mandy," Spencer continued softly, "We're taking you home okay? You can let the others go."

Uh oh, she had suddenly gone stiff in his arms and Spencer realised he had obviously said the wrong thing. Mandy pulled back slightly looking up at him with a tear stained face.

"T-This is a trick!"

"No Mandy, no, it's not a trick!"

"Liar," the girl snapped her tears quickly giving way to blind fury, "I may not be able to read your mind Spencer, but I know when someone is lying to me! You really think I'm that stupid? Going back with the X-Men is as good as putting the bullet in my brain myself! Stryker told me they're bad people!"

"Stryker lied to you," Spencer reasoned keeping his hands on her shoulders, "The X-Men aren't bad, Stryker is, Stryker has hurt and murdered hundreds of our kind."

"No, no, he hasn't, Stryker only hurts the bad mutants!"

"Bad?" Spencer shook his head. "Mandy, every one of the mutants you harmed were innocents. The last, was a girl of barely fifteen, she never hurt anyone."

"That's not true! They're bad, all bad; they hurt me, why didn't they stop hurting me?" Mandy wailed brokenly, "I begged them to stop!"

"I know Mandy, I know. Just like I know, you know what you're doing is wrong." Spencer crouched so he was eye level with her. "Let them go Mandy and I promise you you'll get the help you need. No one will hurt you ever again."

Mandy swallowed down her tears, eyes glossy and red rimmed. "I can't do that Spencer."

And that was all the warning Spencer had before he was knocked off his feet. Landing in a heap, the feline yelped. His wrist had met the ground at a bad angle, snapping the bone, but that was the least of their worries. Shielded by Xavier and Jean, the X-Men were safe from Mandy's efforts. But Frost and the others were open to persuasion and it took Spencer five seconds to see Sandy, a telekinetic and pyrokinetic had landed him on his ass and Sandy wasn't alone. Emma and Mirage were circling them, eyes flat, expressions menacing. The rest of the team were preoccupied with the others. Mandy had the entire school at her control and to stop them, they had to take the girl down permanently. It was a horrible dawning moment, but in truth, if he had had his gun, Spencer would have shot her by now. This was no different and clearly the others had figured that out too, because with a resigned sigh Scott called out.

"Take her down; We have no choice, this is no place for mercy."

Scrambling to his feet, his wrist already healed, Spencer just about dodged a nicely placed burst of flame. Sandy cackled gleefully and darted toward him, hands glowing bright orange as she threw her fists at him. She wasn't even bothering with her telekinesis anymore and Spencer figured it was because Mandy wanted to cause him damage before killing him. Good luck with that, short of beheading him, it would achieve very little.

Spencer moved fluidly, dodging each of Sandy's attack. He was making progress, getting closer to Mandy step by step, only to be backtracked when Kitty Pryde tackled him. She was slight, half his size, but good God damn, the girl could fight and a single kick had landed him about a foot away from her. Cursing up a storm, Spencer rolled onto his middle and got a good look at the playing field. Mandy was firmly on the offensive, while they were on the defensive. Naturally, they didn't want to hurt them after all! They needed to disorientate Mandy.

"Remy!" Spencer barked suddenly and when those red on black hues found his face, Spencer made a single gesture with his hand and that was all it took.

So locked on keeping her minions in line, Mandy never even saw the attack coming. Remy planted a booted foot in the centre of Mirage's chest and sent the girl flying before she could use her illusions to attack him. One hand disappeared within his battered trench coat and Remy pulled free his deck of cards. His charge filled the small pieces of card and with a skill that still wowed some, Remy directed it toward Mandy. The cards exploded on contact, sending the teenager tumbling backward. Screaming, Mandy's eyes tried to find the one who was attacking her, but Remy wasn't giving her the chance and then suddenly it didn't matter. Pain lanced up from her middle, spiking straight into her heart, and twisting her eyes found Spencer's face, his claws were buried in her abdomen. He had stabbed in and up beneath her ribs locating her heart.

Death came fast. Retracting his claws, Spencer snatched up the girl's fumbling hand and grasped it in his own. She was crying, hell, he was crying! Her breathing ragged, her punctured heart giving a few more determined, staggering beats, "S-Sorry," she gurgled through her tears.

"I know, I know," Spencer sobbed helplessly, "Ssh, don't talk."

_Thump, thump, thump... thump... thump ...thump ...thump ...thump ... thump..._

Mandy's hand went slack, her body going completely limp and Spencer saw the moment her life force completely drained from her body. He was coated in her blood, the rustic scent enough to make his stomach twist painfully. She was dead and it was his fault. Logic couldn't win at this point, the guilt was too deafening. Gathering her small, fragile form close, Spencer clung to her tiny weight and cried into her neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He sobbed piteously against her cooling skin.

Spencer was vaguely aware of the moans and groans about him. The others were free from Mandy's control and when a hand was settled on his shoulder, Spencer yelped as if scalded. Tearing away from the touch, Mandy's body hitting the ground, his eyes wide and wild found Logan's concerned face.

"Pup, darlin', you had no choice," Logan urged gently. God, he had hoped it wouldn't be Spencer who would deal the killing blow. "Baby, come here, I got ya."

But Spencer wouldn't go to him. He didn't want to take solace in his lover's arms. Oh he knew he had no choice, no more than any other time he had to take a life, but there was someone to blame. "This is Stryker's fault," Spencer spat angrily, "She was so broken after what those men did and he used it to his advantage." On his feet now, Spencer was just furious, "I should _not_ have had to kill her Logan! She was only a child!"

"I know baby," Logan crooned wrapping his arms about Spencer's waist, kissing the nape of his neck, "but the world is rarely fair and I can't even promise you, that it'll be the last time you have to do something so drastic."

"Did she have family?" Spencer asked abruptly.

"No," Emma said startling him a little, her grey eyes full of sorrow and understanding, "Her mother left her here when her powers became known and disappeared."

"There's no one to claim her?"

"No, she has no one outside of the institute."

"Then I want to bury her."

"Pup—"

"No Logan, I-I need to do this," Spencer all but pleaded. Crouching, he gathered Mandy close and stood up with the girl in his arms. With a sigh, he started for the manor.

The pain in his eyes was not going to leave for very long time and that just broke Logan's heart.


	13. Funerals And Tattered Hearts

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or Their characters! ****  
**

AUTHOR'S NOTE ONE: **I apologise profusely for the delay and a lot of you will find that this chapter is extremely angsty and after five days with my stepmother in my face, I needed the bloody vent. She hates me. Let's be honest here, the woman simply despises me and for the sake of my sisters I'm putting up with it, but even I have my limits.**

**Suffering with a lot of crap, spinal injury that I recently discovered is now permanent has pretty much pulled the rug from beneath me. I'll never work with kids again, or any physical labour and I will never have children again. It's a lot to swallow and before that maaaajor depression dealing with an asshole ex hubby fighting for custody of our four year old that he DOES NOT deserve. He was emotionally and mentally abusive to both of us, and even now he is harassing me, so naturally I found solace in comfort food and just not giving a monkeys about myself. Eventually it screwed up my weight and then with my recent Ortho appointment, I got a major kick in the pants to get over myself, because I'm not the first mistreated wife, nor will I be the last, so healthy diet and exercise in place and I've already lost five pound in two weeks, which is a good start.**

**Of course, trying to explain that to my stepmother is pointless, a brick wall would take it better and my stepmother is the greatest one for offering advice while intentionally hurting you in the process. Why? Cause she's a bitte that hates her own blood related kids and does it cause that's how she gets her kicks! I know how she operates and she hasn't been able to get under my skin in almost six years, but even I was completely floored when she verbally bashed me then suggested my only option to get back to my slim self again is a Gastric Band. Now for those of you who are unaware that is a DRASTIC measure, and dangerous. It is not a healthy option in the slightest and no doctor in their right mind would even offer me such a procedure, because I'm a healthy twenty-four year old who can easily walk off those few pounds once I put my mind to it and believe me when I say, she meant nothing nice about it. It was my stepmother's not so subtle way of insulting me. I knew that, the whole damn nation knew that, but it didn't stop me from curling up later that night and sobbing my wee heart out.**

**So anyway I want to give a shout out to all my wonderful reviewers and to SpencerRemyLvr's fics which have helped me keep my sanity! Love you my flowers, you're the best.**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Funerals and Tattered Hearts:

Emma gave him a patch of earth near the edge of the grounds. It was hidden by trees, allowing Mandy the privacy she deserved in death, a sweet tranquilly she never had in life. None of them could bring themselves to hate her, not with what had truly driven her to what she had done and because of this, Spencer performed the funeral rights to the best of his knowledge. He cleaned her, dressed her in fresh clothing and covered her fragile body with fire lilies, because Mirage and Emma told him they were the girls favourite. He dug the grave himself. It took well into the night to do, especially when he refused help, but in truth, Spencer found in rather therapeutic and as dawn approached the feline laid a bouquet out on the mound of earth and finally let his tired body rest.

His regenerative powers could do nothing for his aching, tired muscles and Spencer was glad for that. He still had Mandy's blood on him, could still smell it clinging to his skin, but numb to it all, it hardly mattered. The wind brushed 0ver him, dusting against his skin in a soft caress. It blew through the coppery tendrils of his hair and though he heard the approach of his lover, he never so much as twitched in acknowledgement. Logan never uttered a word. He took a seat next to the feline mutant, his sapphire blues casting a vague glance over the decorated grave and his heart gave an achy pang for his hurting mate. He wanted to say something, anything to take the pain away, that gnawing guilt, but such words had yet to be invented and as it turned out his silence was enough. Getting shakily to his feet, Spencer moved into Logan's personal space and like a child folded his body into his lap. Logan was quick to take the hint and once the scrawny youth was comfortable, he brought up his arms and cuddled him close.

Not two seconds later, Spencer completely dissolved in his arms, sobs tearing through his suddenly fragile frame. His fingers gripped the back of Logan's uniform and all the Feral could do, was cradle him through the storm. Eventually the raging emotions gave way and Spencer managed to take a hold and calm down completely. Careful, as if he were dealing with breakable china, Logan shifted his lover and cradled his face, one thumb reaching up to catch a stray tear.

"Baby," he started thickly just as agonised by his lover's pain, "It was not your fault. Mandy was completely unstable, we had no choice."

"I know Logan," Spencer croaked wearily, "it doesn't stop me from feeling any less sorry for such a waste of life. She never deserved such an existence."

"Pup, ya have such a big heart." Logan smiled sadly. "But you can't save everyone Spencer, if that was the case, we wouldn't have war and humans wouldn't tear people down, just because they could."

"I love you," Spencer suddenly blurted, Logan going rigid with shock, "I think I always have, which is sort of crazy, but I do, I love you Logan. I never did believe in soul mates, but I'm willing to change my opinion."

Oh holy mother damn! Spencer had _not_ just said that had he? But he had. It was real, Logan wasn't dreaming and nor was it a delusion brought on from a strike to the head. In all honesty Logan had come to the conclusion long ago that this, soft love and all that came with it, didn't exist for him and yet here on the forest floor, a beautiful, wonderful man sat in his lap, all soft and warm, with an almost palpable love floating off his skin and the feline was crazy enough to love the rough, biting feral curled up beneath him! It was a miracle! Panic had begun to settle over Spencer and the feline was mentally berating him inside his buzzing head for saying such a thing so soon. He moved to get off Logan's lap and, um, well flee when he found himself flat on his back and his mate looming over him, sapphire eyes fiery pits of desire, a possessive growl rumbling in his chest and then that perfect poetic mouth was on Spencer's and the feline hissed when Logan rutted against him, his sexual desire evident in the air, his scent heady, intoxicating and completely, utterly addictive.

"I love you too," Logan groaned between rough kisses, "Jesus pup, I love you so much it's almost painful. I never, _ever _want to let you go!"

"Then don't," Spencer begged breathlessly arching into his starved lover, "I'm your mate Logan, always."

And Logan was determined to make sure Spencer understood that fact right down to his very core, but damn it, he wasn't doing it beside Mandy's fresh grave. Dragging the youth to his feet, the feral lead him deeper into the forestry that surrounded the manor grounds, to a spot fairly hidden away—it involved crawling through a tunnel of bushes so Logan doubted anyone would follow—and opened out into a circle of looming trees, lush grasses, pretty flowers and a patch of perfect blue sky just above their heads. It was all very _Twilight_—and Spencer knew that because of Garcia and NOT because he was crazy enough to read the book. In this lovely seclusion, Logan wasted no time in dragging the feline to the ground and working his clothing away, so he could get at layers of wonderful skin. In only a matter of days, Spencer was restored to his correct weight and the feel of lean yet firm muscles beneath his searching hands was nothing short of fan-fucking-tastic! Spencer arched and purred at every touch, every kiss. He was on fire and it was exactly what he needed and God bless Logan's roughly carved heart, because the lupine mutant was certainly not going easy on him. Spencer was tossed around like a rag doll and he _loved_ it! Breathing heavily, Spencer felt bites healing on his neck, chest, hell, even the insides of his thighs, but he gave as well as he got. There were snarls, biting, and sighs of pleasure and when Logan finally joined them it was heaven, sheer epiphany shit. The kind of mind-blowing sex you read about in sappy romance novels.

The eventual come down off their natural high came almost too soon. Spencer was sprawled out on his back gleaming with sweat, Logan's wonderful weight covering him like a heavy flesh blanket. He could feel the feral's warm breath on his neck, and was acutely aware of the mutant's body between his still spasming thighs. They were one in so many ways and Spencer was loathing disrupting it, but there were matters to intend to.

"Mutt, we can't stay here."

"I'm happy where I'm at pup," the feral growled in response wriggling his hips to prove a point, grinning when he got the result he wanted—a deep throaty moan. "Now why would you want us to move?"

Rolling his eyes, Spencer gave him a light-hearted shove, "Bastard, we—Nnn s-shit!"

"I'm not done with you baby," Logan snarled huskily, "When I'm through with you, my scent is gonna be permanently on your skin."

Spencer's eyes rolled back at the very suggestion, "Oh...God!"

Logan liked to be dominated. Spencer had learnt that firsthand, a fact that would probably surprise anyone else who knew. But at that very moment, Logan was all dominant, Alpha wolf and he had no intention of letting his mate move from beneath him any time soon. Spencer was pushed to the limit again and again, until finally, body plastered over Spencer, Logan had had his fill. His body was pure spaghetti. Spencer doubted he could stand, even if he was willing to try. Nuzzling against his throat, Logan smiled in amusement when Spencer began stretching his lean body like a cat, deep purr rumbling in his chest. His eyelids were drooped, his green and gold hues just barely visible beneath long lush lashes and he was in every way a content feline lazing in the sun. The purr was a secret thrill for Logan. Spencer only did it at his most content and the feral loved bringing it out in him when he could. He also knew that just as easily as the boy purred, he had a fierce yowl hidden behind it, one that could easily put a leopard to shame and a sound Logan secretly loved just as much.

He ran his fingers up and down Spencer's sides. The mutant arched into the contact and his purr grew louder. Tempted to stay like that for—hell—the rest of his life, because hey, who needed to eat, or drink, or have physical contact with the outside world? Logan snuggled into his mate and sighed when he felt a familiar push against his consciousness. Jean and the others were looking for them.

"Come on pup, Red's calling and though I love to see your naked butt, I will not hold myself back from shredding Cykes if he gets to see it too." Logan pinched it for good measure making Spencer yelp. "This ass belongs only to me."

With a husky chuckle, Spencer nodded and wriggled from beneath his lover. Their uniforms were pretty much scattered all over. Spencer found one of his boots under a bush. A small stream ran along where the pair was enjoying themselves and after a quick clean-up, they left their temporary haven and headed back toward the mansion. Spencer automatically bristled at the sight of Jean. She was glaring at him again and it was really beginning to grate on his nerves. He was no empath like Remy, or a telepath, but he knew when someone didn't like him. Normally he didn't care, but when they had no reason for it. It was annoying. Obviously Logan had noticed the behaviour too. His hand pressed to the small of his back in a silent support, and sapphire eyes blazing he guided the youth passed the telekinetic into the house. The team were all there; most watching Spencer in sympathy and when a rush of positive emotions swept over him, Spencer smiled gratefully at Remy.

"Y'r looking better _chaton_," Remy told him with a warm smile, amusement twinkling in his lovely hues. Clearly the Cajun knew what they had been up to, "Y' okay t' get moving _petit_? De others are probably frantic about y' _Cher_."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go home. There is still a lot that has to be dealt with. Her brothers didn't commit the murders wilfully, Mandy admitted that to us, but we need to call them in regardless."

"Dats gonna be quite de mess Spencer." Remy stated with a wince.

"Yeah, but it's no longer our problem," Spencer shrugged his slim shoulders; "Hotch and the others will take it from here."

The goodbyes were made and Emma surprised Spencer, when she threw her arms about him and said goodbye, thanking him for all he had done. He had returned to the fussy numbness he had been content with before his mate heated his blood. Exhaustion was swiftly catching up with him, to the point things were coming in bits and pieces and the last memory he had before dosing off, was Logan's warm weight and an 'I love you' whispered in his ear.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Spencer came to in his bed back at the mansion. He could smell the scent of his lover, but Logan wasn't in the room. Sitting up, blankets piled about him, the mutant realised Logan had stripped him of his uniform and had clearly put him to bed. It was sweet really and the youth savoured a moment before climbing from bed. A shower was on the cards and stripping out of the t-shirt and boxers Logan had gotten on him, Spencer climbed into the cubicle and groaned the second the hot rush of water touched his skin. It was absolutely glorious. He washed away the last of Mandy's blood and the scent of sex that still clung to his skin. He let the water heat him to his core, getting in deep to the crevices that insisted on staying cold and feeling a great deal better; Spencer climbed from the shower and headed for his room, towel flung about his slender hips.

It was late; dreadfully late he realised and damn was he hungry. Deciding company could deal with him in flannel and an over-sized guns and roses t-shirt, Spencer pulled on a pair of thick woolly socks—mismatched of course—and drifted from his and Logan's room just in time to unfortunately walk into Jean of all people.

"We need to talk," She cut to the chase her green eyes hard and her dislike—no—her absolute disgust of him quite viscerally on show for the world to see.

It left Spencer confused and wary of her, "Um, okay." Reaching back he opened his bedroom door and let the furious red head passed him. Following after, the feline shut them in and watching Jean's furious strides, Spencer tried his best to gauge her mood. Yeah, it wasn't happening, "Jean, is everything okay?"

"I don't get how you can come here and act all innocent when you are the furthest thing from it!"

Spencer stopped and his nonplussed expression became rather—as Garcia would say—_da fug?! _In fact, he was quite sure his head had turned into a gigantic question mark, "Excuse me?" It was truly the best he could manage.

Jean let out a brittle laugh, "You really don't recognise me do you?"

"No," Spencer stated getting a tad peeved now, "Damn it Jean, whatever your beef is with me, spit it out. I'm done acting politely oblivious when you _clearly_ have a problem with me." For several minutes Jean did nothing but glower at him and in the end, truly pissed off now, Spencer turned for the door.

"The Bellagio hotel nineteen-ninety-six," Jean snapped out in a hurry watching Spencer go stiff, "It was dark, you were what? Barely shy of fifteen, and that guy...huh...looked as if he had ten years at most on you."

Spencer spun around with a gasp, "Y-You, that...You were the girl that night?!"

"Yes," Jean practically hissed, "I was in Las Vegas with my family. We decided to go there for the summer; I had just turned eighteen and the Bellagio hotel was beautiful. It was so hot and I was feeling claustrophobic being inside all day, so I went for a walk. I didn't realise it was such a popular spot for sin. I never expected to see a fifteen year old boy getting nothing short of _fucked_ four ways from Sunday against the wall!"

Her crass language had the mutant flinching so violently, it was as if someone had struck him. Arms wrapping about his middle, Spencer backed away. He felt threatened, cornered and the snarl that teased free should've been enough warning for the fiery red-head, "You don't know me! You don't get to judge!"

"Like hell I don't you flea invested mongrel," Jean snarled her temper making the room tremble, "Logan is my friend and I won't see him hurt, after all, once a prostitute, always a prostitute!"

"How dare you!" Spencer shouted. "I love Logan with every fibre of my being, and you don't get to judge me for something from years ago!"

"If you know what's good for you Doctor Reid, you'll pack up and go, before this farce of yours goes much further."

"If you want me to leave Miss Grey," Spencer snarled angrily though panic had begun to trickle in through the rage, "Good luck trying to make me."

A sudden knock on the door had the pair freezing in place. Things that had been floating dropped with a dull thump and without waiting for an invite; the door opened and in strolled Remy as if the room were his and shockingly, temper rolled off the mutant in waves, and setting his red on black hues on Jean, his tone was positively arctic.

"I t'ink it's time y' took y'r leave Jeannie."

"_What_? Now wait just a—"

"Dat was not a request Jean," Remy barked in a voice he had never used on the telekinetic before, "Can feel his emotions, me. He's barely holding himself in check, so go, b'fore I'm tempted t' let de _homme_ at y'."

Jean could've knocked Remy on his ass, hell, the Cajun wished she would just so he could retaliate and call it self defence and screw the consequences whenever Scott found out because the woman would deserve it! He had offered to wake Spencer for Logan after the lovely Penny had asked about fifty times would someone get him up and so Remy had taken it upon himself to put her out of her misery. What he hadn't expected upon arrival was the obvious rage of the two mutants, but it was Spencer's growing terror, so thick he could taste it, that had driven the mutant to interfere. For a moment more Jean glared, her emotions a vibrant hot mess, but in the end she realised she wasn't going to win and with a snort of disgust, she stomped from the room, slamming the door forcefully upon exit.

The second she was gone, Spencer's temper gave away to a pain so raw that Remy couldn't breathe for a second and instinctively he called out for the professor.

_/Remy? Is everything okay? /_

_\\_Non_, something went down with Jeannie and Spencer. Don't know what de _femme_ said t' de _petit,_ but he's hurtin' real bad, can't breathe, me. Can feel de ache so deep, it's like it's my own. Y' need t' send Wolvie up.\\_

_/He's already on his way Remy /_

_\\_Merci_ Charles.\\_

In the space it had taken for the Cajun to communicate with Xavier, Spencer had slid to the floor, eyes glassy and expression stony. He had gone completely numb, Remy realised and for the first time in all the years he had known her, Remy was tempted to find Jean and introduce her to the meaner side of his deck. Of course he mightened have to, once Logan knew what was going on, Red was in trouble and speak of devil and he willllll appear because not two seconds after that brainwave, the door burst open and Logan all but fell in the door, his sapphire eyes wide and immediately finding Spencer.

Tearing across the room, the feral dropped to his rump and before he could so much as utter a syllable, Spencer scrambled into his lap spluttering apologies and clung onto him for dear life. The horrific ache was coming off the youth in waves and knees buckling slightly, Remy pulled his shields tight about himself, watching the exchange with raw eyes. What the hell had Jean said?!

"Spencer, pup," Logan croaked hoarsely pulling away slightly so he could see his lover's face and what he saw their made his heart throb with pity, "Jesus baby, what did Red say?"

Spencer sniffled and twisted burrowing back into his mate, his entire body trembling so violently that Remy could see tremors working through Logan, "S-She knew me, from before, and called me o-out on it! But it's not fair! She never asked why!"

"Asked you _why_ over what darlin'?" Logan continued in a gentle tone that most would think the feral wasn't capable of.

"My dad left my mom and me when I was ten, and mom stopped looking after us. She has paranoia schizophrenia and I...I did everything I could to look after her, to keep us both fed, to keep us both in a home. I didn't want to be taken from her, so I hid everything! But a kid can only do so much." Sniffling, Spencer cuddled closer. "It was desperation! I was fourteen, malnourished and mom's savings were gone. She wouldn't work, she'd barely get out of bed and so I...in the end I sold the only thing I had to sell."

"Oh no, _Cher_," Remy groaned from across the room hearing the hidden meaning behind the words.

"I, eh, was with a client a year after I gave into hell and I remember vaguely a redheaded girl stumbling upon us. I didn't know it was Jean."

Logan's heart clenched. God, his poor mate, but what the hell had Jean said that had gotten Spencer so upset? "And Jean asking upset you?"

"Jeannie did more den dat Wolvie," Remy growled before the Cajun had the good sense to stop himself, "De fury dat was coming off dat _femme _was thick enough f' anyone t' feel. What did she say _chaton?_ It's okay you're among _amis_ now."

Spencer swallowed and lifted a hand to scrub his tears away. "She thinks because of my past that I'll treat Logan badly. She told me to leave."

Logan blinked momentarily stunned, "She _what?!_"

"I love you Logan," Spencer said in an achingly strained voice, "I'd never hurt you, _never_. I swear!"

"I know pup, I know, what Red said was uncalled for. Those things don't divine you and how dare she say anything to argue that." Standing with the trembling man still in his arms, Logan held him close. Spencer was near hysterical, but when old hurts came back to bite you, it couldn't be helped. "Listen pup, you're gonna stay here with Rems for a minute—no, no, darlin' look at me, only a minute, I'll be right back baby, I promise."

Swallowing Spencer nodded and took his death grip off the feral; Remy looked fit to eat glass and hand over a sheet of hard translucence because Logan was set to get a munching as well. Never in his years at the institute had he wanted to cause Jean physical harm, but things could change, and her head on his wall sounded so damn good that when he finally left his and Spencer's room, a malicious grin had taken up residence on his face.

The others were outside. The party was in full swing. The BAU were getting to know the X-Men and were jovially celebrating closing yet another case, while toasting the unfortunates that never made it. Mandy's brothers all depended on the DA and it was now out of the FBI's hands, unless there was a trial involved. In truth, Hotch and the others, hell, even the X-Men themselves didn't think there was any blame on them. But with Mandy gone, and so many victims, people wanted justice and people tended to take justice as it came, even if it meant putting false blame on someone. Anything, so they wouldn't have to accept responsibility.

Jean had returned to the festivities and that only pissed off the feral further. She stood with Scott, the man's arm about her waste while they chattered away to Emily and JJ. Jean looked to be explaining something, hands moving animatedly and naturally Logan's growl escaped, the sound menacing even to his ears. They all stopped, head's turning at the sound and Logan's sapphire eyes burning like hellfire immediately found Jean's face.

"You and me have a problem Red," Logan growled out his wicked temper barely contained.

Haughty as ever, Jean raised her chin up in defiance, "What I said was necessary!"

"For who," Logan barked stalking toward her completely ignoring Scott's furious glance, "You had no right Jean, none, especially when you didn't know the full story!"

"Oh and you do?"

"Considering he's my mate, yes I do!"

By now the two mutants were toe to toe and a lot were mixed on what was going on, but Logan realised the Agents looked livid, several sets of burning eyes locked on Jean. Garcia even looked as if she were fit to say something, but Derek's hand on her shoulder was a warning to keep her temper. Too bad no one was doing the same for Logan.

"You can't protect him for that Logan, honestly what excuse does he have? FBI Agent who graduated from CalTech and MIT, good friends, good family—"

"A dead beat dad who abandoned him at ten, and a schizophrenic mother who stopped looking after them that out of pure desperation to keep a house and stay out of the foster care system, Spencer did the only thing he could," Logan spat seethingly.

The colour absolutely drained from Jean's face, "No, I...No."

"No what Jean," Logan snapped, "changes things does it? That the kid has a genuine reason for how his childhood turned out?"

Jean's lower lip quivered and she reached out, "Logan—"

"Don't touch me!" Logan barked eyes blazing. "As far as I'm concerned Red, you no longer exist and if you go near Spencer _ever_ again, there isn't a force alive on this earth that can protect you."

Turning on his heel, Logan stalked back inside the mansion and never saw Jean's tears.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE TWO: FOR THE READERS: **Oooookay, so in my head I pretty much know where SDTTW is going. But there are two scenarios I'd like to bring into the mix. For me there will be a lot of angst, love, fluff, friendship, fun times etc before the eventual showdown with Stryker and count your lucky stars **thebookworm90**, beeeecause that is a lot of chapters that I still intend to write, so this could be an ongoing story for a while. Buuuut here's my two thingies I'm not sure I should do.**

**1; I was thinking about Spencer developing a latent power, something unique to his dormant X gene, that he would not have gotten under normal circumstances, but because of Stryker's tampering TaDa! Annnnnnnd if you want that, what power would you like to see?**

**2; And I blame **Shadowcat Ninja** for this! YES! This plot bunny is solely your fault and has been nagging for days now. Hoooow would you guys feel about an eventual Mpreg? Some I know would be delighted, but others I know might be iffy and your opinions truly matter to me, so I want a yay or nay peoples on both, sooooo let me know by either review or in a PM!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**Xxxx**

thebookworm90: **Me too, I always hate to have them fighting with one another, ya know? I bawled writing Mandy's part! She never possessed any real evil, she was just a very disturbed girl and Stryker used it to his advantage. As for the brother's, it's up to the DA and outta the BAU's hands, at least for now. **

KTT2123: **The twist sort of just came to me lol And yeah poor Spencer.**

OhWell1960: **I cried like a baby writing it! And yeah, it had everything, a really good chapter if I do say so myself :D**

noobz40: **I was crying writing it. Seriously! Spencer saw something of him in her. He came from a neglected home and could've just as easily gone down a destructive path. Oh this story won't be a saga (That could change though depending on the length), but it's far from over. For now consider this just the beginning. I still have plenty to add to it!**

Shadowcat Ninja: **Lol Nah, Rossi and Hotch being mutants wouldn't suit my story. Maybe I'll write one eventually where they're mutants too ;) **

**Kathryn Claire O'Connor:****Thank you!**


	14. Reunions And Sort Of Apologies

DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sucky day when an old friend commits suicide and your Dad the cop gets the honours of cutting him down from the tree, not having the best week my flowers, truly not the best week, which is why I'm not up for answering reviews individually and thank you for them and to the new flowers that have joined my garden, welcome!**

**Okies soooooooooooo I've chosen the power to give to Spencey and thank you for all the suggestions! I'll be using a mental based one, and one that branches out from his mental shields he already possesses. You'll know it when you see it tee hee and as for the Mpreg, here's what I'm gonna do, cause it got mostly iffy and nays on that one, which is fine, but I still have a niggle to write it, so unlike before, _'Seven Days To The Wolves' _will now have a sequel and it will be an Mpreg, titled _'Butterfly Fly Away._' And I hope everyone is mucho happy that way!**

**In answer to that one question **TheBookWorm90**, no Spencer is not like male cats in regards to barbs on the genitals because it is _extremely_ painful for the female cat during mating (No this firsthand had cats for years before my allergies kicked in at 16), and I figured the same would be said for Logan on the occasion that Spencer played the dominant partner. I hope that answers you to your satisfaction flower :)**

**Now this chapter is shorter than my usual and I'm sooooo sorry for that! The next chapter will be back to the usual, I promise!**

**And to all of you! Thank you for your care and warm vibes! I've needed them more than you know my flowers! Love you all!**

**Emza (IntoTheWilds)**

**Xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Reunion and Sort of Apologies:

Spencer was nothing short of a nervous wreck, which was stupid! Jean's words didn't matter, of course they didn't. So why was he all but having heart failure? Because he loved Logan and was terrified to lose him! That was why. Swallowing passed the lump in his throat, the feline got shakily to his feet, flinching when someone touched his arm.

"Easy dere, easy _chaton_, just Remy, ain't gonna hurt y' _petit_."

"I'm sorry," Spencer spluttered agitatedly, "I'm overreacting."

"_Non_ Spencer, y' ain't overreactin', what Jeannie did was not how t'ings are done. It no business of dat _femme_ what y' had t' do as a pup t' get by. I've done t'ings, been a t'ief f' years, me, I did anyt'ing t' keep food in my belly and I," Remy swallowed, "I even went as far as y' _chaton_.

Spencer went rigid and turned to face Remy. The Cajun's pain was so raw, he could almost taste it. The hollow look in his red eyes was heartbreaking.

"I was only a pup and I was hungry as all damned and den dere were dese _femmes _one night and dey said I was pretty." Remy winced. "I was, um, nine, I t'ink, not real sure, darker times den f' me and I try not t' t'ink about it. Dere was five of dem and dey offered good money f' a...f' a show. No fool me, I knew even den what a paedophile was, but when you've nothin' in y'r belly, y' don't really care. Dey made me undress, touched me, had me do t'ings t' dem, nothin' worth crying over." Remy's look became haunted. "Den _he_ turned up. Never did see his face proper, but I remember his smell, gin and pine, with a hint of lily, can't stand dose smells even now. He raped me bloody and till I couldn't scream no more and when he was done, tossed money at m' feet and t'anked me f' such a good time."

Remy hadn't even realised he was crying until Spencer pressed the handerkerchief into his hand. "Never saw him after dat, and it wasn't long after dat Jean-Luc took me off de streets and adopted me into his family."

"I am so sorry Remy," Spencer said sorrowfully, "You should never have had to suffer like that."

"And neither should have you _chaton_," Remy said scrubbing away his tears, "Not telling y' dis f' pity. _Non_, I'm telling y' dis, so y' know y' ain't alone."

Spencer smiled and shocked the Cajun thoroughly when he threw his arms about him in a hug. After a moment, Remy melted into the touch and so much was communicated by that single gesture. It was always different when someone truly understood and though neither realised it, something healed in them and it was so much easier to step away from the memories and not ache from them. Pulling away from Remy, Spencer grinned, and was just about to suggest coffee and maybe Ororo's cookies when the door burst opened and the whirlwind that was Logan exploded into the room, just barely contained.

"Pup," he said the second he saw his rumpled mate, "you okay?"

"Eh, yeah, steadier now," Spencer flinched just realising where his mate must've gone, "Is Jean still in one piece?"

Logan snorted, "For now. If that woman ever goes near you again, it'll be debatable."

"Logan," Spencer sighed in exasperation.

"No _petit_," Remy cut in before Logan could, "Jeannie deserved it and no one better t' give her an ass chewin' den Wolvie. Anyway, I'll leave you two lovebird's t' it, me and blue have a game on f' later t'night and Stormy has chores f' dis Cajun t' do b'forehand."

Logan blinked, "Didn't you hustle the elf last week?"

Hand over his heart Remy threw up his most wounded expression, "Cut me t' de quick ol' Wolvie! I'd never do such a t'ing!"

The bark of laughter made the Cajun grin, "Yeah, sure you wouldn't. Go on, get outta here ya menace!" When the door shut behind him, Logan crouched down by his lover and placed an affectionate kiss against his throat, "you okay darlin'?"

"I am now. Will we head down?" The feline pressed a sweet kiss to his mouth. "I'm starving."

The double meaning had Logan growling, but his mate's rumbling stomach made Logan quickly veto the sex. "Come on pup, I'd rather you fed before I mount you."

Spencer shuddered at the very idea and followed his lover downstairs. He could hear the gossip even before they stepped outside. Jean had made herself scarce, as had Scott it would seem. Penelope was the first to notice him, and the bubbly blonde was across the green, hands cupping the feline's face before Spencer could so much as blink. A scrutinising eye roved over his face and clucking like a mother hen a furious expression came over the blonde's face.

"Yep, that red headed bitch is gonna feel the pain of a back hack!"

"Garcia!"

"Don't you Garcia me baby boy, I can see what she did just by looking at you and no one hurts my babies!" Fuming Garcia planted her hands on her hips and her anger suddenly faded away to a more devious expression, dark blue eyes sliding in Logan's direction. "Sooooo, how did you two meet?"

"Good question _Cher_," Remy called from the other side of the garden, "Was it real romantic? Did y' bring him a freshly killed rabbit in y'r wolfish jaws t' show y'r affection?!"

The howls of laughter that followed were a little lost on the BAU team, but they would learn.

"I thought Ororo had chores for you Gumbo!" Logan retorted.

"Scotty offered t' do dem Wolvie," Remy returned, "Y' get t' suffer with m' f' just a lil' while longer!"

"Oh joy," rolling his sapphire eyes Logan returned his attention to Garcia, "I met him through saving his sorry ass."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true!" Chortling Logan pressed a kiss against his lover's pouty mouth, "The pup here had run into some bother with some mutant haters and I got his ass outta there before things could turn real ugly. Spencer stuck with me then, I figured it was safer if I brought him back to the institute and on the road, things just happened I guess."

"Was this before or after he kicked your ass for lying to him?"

Logan cringed, Spencer laughed and Kurt grinned devilishly, "Thank you Elf!"

"Oh y' know Kurt _Cher_, he's de helpin' kind!" Another round of laughter for Remy and the BAU team looked further confused. Remy laughed, "Dis foolish _connard_ decided not t' mention t' Spencer dat he was Wolvie, after finding out dat de petit was gunnin' f' his hide and naturally, secrets have a way of jumping up and biting y'. Spencer eventually found out and kicked po' Wolvie's ass. _Mon Dieu_, it was a fine temper to see, never been so proud."

A few furrowed brows, but the team didn't interfere. Clearly Spencer had handled things on his own and after the way he had knocked Derek down a peg, no one was going to question him. They talked, passing the time with frivolous things mostly. Spencer didn't want to elaborate on his time on the streets; it truly was something they didn't need to know. JJ told them funny stories about Henry, and Derek regaled them with the worst date he had ever had, which left them all laughing. The day gave way to night, and at some point they had all ended up in the conservatory, Spencer stretched out on the couch, his head in Logan's lap.

"I don't think I ever saw Reid so mad, but he got Morgan back, I—" Hotch stopped and his eyes snapped down toward Spencer. The feline was sound asleep, Logan's hand lazily running up and down his spine, but that wasn't what had Hotch gawking or the others for that matter, "Is he...purring?"

Logan chuckled, "Didn't you hear Remy tease him over it?"

"Yeah but, we didn't think he was serious, oh my God that is sooooo cute!" Garcia gushed.

"I wonder if he'd chase mice," Emily pondered.

Derek burst out laughing, "I dare you to ask him that!"

"Not mice, but I have hunted rabbit," Spencer said sleepily making his friends jump in a guilty manner.

Garcia wrinkled her nose, "You hunted a sweet little bunny?"

Spencer's eyes opened and in the dimmed lighting they appeared to glow, "I hadn't eaten in a week and I came across a few in a field, so yes."

"Ah, yeah, well that's allowed."

Laughing, Spencer sat up and stretched. His body responded in kind, muscles loosening to the way he wanted and getting to his feet, Spencer yawned deeply. Logan chuckled in amusement and stood, nuzzling into his mate. "I think pup, it's time for bed. We have an early morning session."

Spencer cringed, "Scott said it's one on one."

Logan grinned wolfishly, "Yep, with Remy."

Oh was it now? "Fun," The feline laughed before bidding his friends goodnight.

"Night vanilla bunny," Garcia said leaping up and hugging him close, "We'll see you in the morning just before we head off."

"Yeah, and this time we'll be staying in touch," Emily added taking her turn to hug him.

"So no complaining," JJ chided giving him a quick squeeze.

Rossi kissed his cheeks, saying something in Italian and Hotch shook his hand. Derek was last and pulled the feline mutant in for a bone crunching hug that left Spencer half laughing and partially winded. It was so good to be around them again, and delighted, Spencer soaked it all in.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

The next morning, as agreed, all geared up Spencer met Remy outside where—well—they could do the least amount of damage. To his surprise, the team were there, all sat waiting for a show it looked like and shaking his head in amusement, Spencer headed straight toward a geared up Remy.

"Are you sure you're up for this? Logan did badly bruise your ribs only a few days ago."

Remy chuckled warmly, "Don't y' worry y'rself about dis ol' Cajun, ain't no bother on me _chaton_." A devious grin lit up the man's handsome face. "Now, if y' just wanna save y'rself an ass whooping, I can understand dat _Cher_."

Spencer burst out laughing shaking his head, "Yeah, sure, that's it. Let's get on with it shall we?"

"Go Reid!" Garcia cheered from the safe distance the group had chosen.

Spencer shook his head in amusement and reaching into his pocket he pulled a tie from it and pulled back the messy coils of bronze, keeping it up and away from his face. Remy, the show off, had removed his shirt and stood in his uniform pants and boots, russet hair pulled back in a tidy tail. Naturally the women noticed and were practically swooning, which only amused Spencer further. They took up their positions a few feet away from one another and Remy counted it down. Three, two, one and they came at each other. Remy laughed out loud when with sheer skill Spencer flew over him, flipped and landed gracefully a few foot away, a smile on his face and feline hues bright. Remy went at him a second time, but Spencer proved to be quite hard to pin down. The kid moved faster than Logan and far more agile than Kurt. It was as if he were taking on the two mutants combined and wasn't that just a bitch?! And when he finally switched from defensive to offensive? Remy started planning his funeral!

Remy went in for yet another attack, yelping when once again his feet were kicked from beneath him. The wind exploded from him and sweat pouring from his skin, heart racing, the Cajun through an arm across his face with a deep groan.

"Stop, no more _petit_, I give!"

Laughing, and equally as worn out, Spencer crouched by the exhausted male, "You give huh?"

"_Cher_, I find it hard enough t' take on Wolvie, y' are somet'in else entirely!"

Grinning, Spencer reached down and gripping a forearm he pulled the red eyed mutant to his feet. Derek, Hotch and the others swarmed in and the BAU's team faces were nothing short of awed.

"Damn pretty boy, I know you said you had skills and you certainly handed me my ass, but that was something else!"

"Thanks," Spencer grinned.

"Spencer?"

Stiffening, Spencer twisted and he wouldn't lie, he was astonished to see Jean. She looked rumpled, her red hair pulled back in a ratted tail, her eyes dark from lack of sleep and an even bigger surprise, was the snarl that escaped Garcia.

"You cheeky bitch I'm gonna—Morgan, let me go, I'm gonna rearrange that face!"

Morgan kept his arms about her squirming waist and pulled her back, trying his damndest NOT to laugh, "Easy there mama, no need to go crazy on her ass!"

"She deserves it!"

"Morgan's right _Cher_," Remy said shaking his head and gesturing toward the mansion, "Come on, y' need t' pack and Spencer doesn't need an audience."

Reluctantly Garcia calmed herself down and headed inside with the others. Spencer did not want to have this conversation. He could barely bring himself to look at her. She looked rough? Ha! It was a miracle he slept at all with old wounds opened so horribly.

"I, eh, wanted to talk to you," the red head began when she realised Spencer was not about to make it easy for her.

"Yes."

Jean swallowed, dragging a hand through her tangled hair, "Spencer I...I'm so, so sorry. I...I should never have said what I said."

Spencer's temper rose a little. It was a little late for her to figure _that_ out, with the damage already done and a part of him wanted to say as such, but the rest of him knew that she was genuinely sorry for what she had said. The feline turned toward her, eyes searching her face and with a deep sigh he said, "You don't deserve such an easy forgiveness from me."

"I know."

"I'm still tempted to let Garcia at you."

Her flinch was a harsh one, "I guess I deserve that."

Spencer threw his hands up and took a step toward her, "Listen Jean, I get it, you feel the need to protect him. Logan's been through quite a bit and you don't want to see him taken advantage of. Having said that, he's a big boy and well able to fend for himself and does NOT need you jumping in and acting as mother hen."

"Is that your way of telling me to mind my own business?"

Spencer nodded in response, "Pretty much."

And there it was the quick flash of temper and a defensive pose. Spencer felt a crackle in the air. It was a sort of feline sixth sense, he always knew when a mutant was about to use their powers and if anything it amused him. If Jean stupidly used her power, Spencer knew she'd regret it after. Especially when the whirlwind that was Garcia was let loose. But her reaction was one he had seen many times before and confirmed something he had suspected for a while.

"How long have you loved him?"

The power surge vanished in a flurry and Jean jerked back as if she had been slapped, "I...no, I..."

"I'm a trained profiler Jean and I'm also not a fool. I know how you look at him, how you watch him, I've smelt the scent that comes off you whenever you're near. So let's stop pretending shall we?" Crossing his arms Spencer got right up in Jean's personal space. "I know the real reason you don't like me. Sure, my past was just an easy thing to use, but that's not the real problem is it?"

"I-I love Scott!" Jean defended weakly.

"You keep telling yourself that Jean and see how it turns out. Maybe if you say it long enough, you'll actually believe it."

"Spencer—"

"Let's face it Jean, you're not really mad at me, you're mad at him."

"How dare you!"

"No," Spencer barked taking one final step that he loomed over her his expression malevolent, a snarl coating his words, "How _dare_ you! How dare you use something so despicable from my childhood in an effort to chase me away, how dare you make me feel worthless, something _no one_ has achieved since I was a child and how dare you make me feel unworthy of Logan! I love Logan and Logan loves me and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!" Turning on his heel, Spencer started for the mansion and stopped, "Oh and Jean?"

"What?" The red head snapped scathingly, knowing full well she was caught out.

"Go near my mate and I swear to you by the time I'm finished there isn't a force alive that will be able to put you back together again."

The cold, calm words drained the last of the colour from Jean's face and she had nothing to say as Spencer stalked away, feeling lighter than he had before, a wicked grin upon his face.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ooookay the hint and Jean loving Wolverine is not OOC. There are versions where these two got together, so I'm using it to my advantage, Just saying, before anyone gets upset with me! Lol**


	15. Kinda First Dates And Unexpected Faces:

DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Noobz40: **Thank you sweetie and I don't actually know about that. I haven't decided whether or not the BAU will be involved with taking down Stryker, but we shall see ;)**

Kathryn Claire O'Connor: **Thank you!**

Shadowcat Ninja:** I know right? My muse had a real fun time with that!**

Hisuiko: **Yes! Because as timid as Spencer is, he can certainly handle his own!**

Thebookworm90: **Because I'm one for a lot OH MY GOOOOOD! There is more to it than meets the eye! WAIT FOR IT ha-ha but yeah still shocking.**

**Hmmm, kinda soft barbs, I'll see what I can do ;)**

**Thank you hun, that's very sweet of you!**

**Sooooo sorry for the long wait my flowers, major block kicking my ass right now, sooooo this chapter took forever! My muse—an evil fairy named Merida—decided to go a tad nutso with this chapter, but it was oodles of fun to write! Hope you like! I've the outline for up to Chapter 19 planned out annnnnnnd we're nowhere near the final confrontation with Stryker yet! So much more to write! :D**

**Anywho, on with the story my lovely flowers!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**Xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Kinda First Dates and Unexpected Faces:

Spencer smiled and accepted the hug when Garcia threw her arms about him. The BAU team, Spencer and Logan stood just feet from the jet and Logan kept back while Spencer said his goodbyes. It was a rather sad thing to witness, because their love for him was indeed rather obvious. JJ, Emily and Penelope all cried, Hotch, Rossi and Morgan hugged him fiercely and all of them were reluctant to leave. To Logan's shock, Rossi stalked toward him and the Italian grabbed his face kissing his cheeks in farewell, gripping the nape of his neck as he waggled a finger in warning.

"You look after our boy."

"Damn straight," Morgan added with an almost wolfish grin, "You may heal fast, but there are ways."

"Morgan!" Spencer yelped shrilly.

But the boy went ignored, Hotch was the next, "I know a fine bog where they'll never find the body."

"Will's got a chain saw," JJ piped in.

"Oh can I help?" Emily butted in with a smirk.

"And I can make sure you never existed," Garcia added gleefully.

Logan was stunned into silence. A rarity for the feral, but hey, the team seemed quite serious about their individual warnings. Pink in the face with embarrassment, Spencer shooed them away, accepting one last hug before the Agent's boarded the jet and if Logan was being truly honest with himself, a tight, coiled feeling in his belly loosened and he could breathe easier. He had truly been terrified that his mate would go back with them, leaving him and the very idea made him ache in ways that he never thought possible. From a safe distance the pair of mutants watched the BAU jet rumble down the runway, picking up speed gradually before taking to the air and climbing higher until it was completely out of sight, the echo of it remaining only briefly. Spencer let out a soft sigh and smiling gently Logan leant in and kissed his soft throat.

"They won't be gone long pup, you'll see them again."

"I know, doesn't make me miss them any less."

Logan kissed him again, "I know baby, I know. Come on, we better get going."

"Are we heading back to the mansion?" Spencer questioned following Logan back to the X-Van and climbing into the passenger seat, removing his sunglasses and blinking against the harsh light.

"Nuh uh pup, I got plans for us."

Spencer blinked bemused, "like what?"

Starting up the van Logan grinned, "Oh like a first date."

Spencer's jaw dropped and he blinked once twice and eventually dissolved into laughter. Logan's brows knitted into a frown and turning out onto the main road he threw his lover an irritated look. "What's the joke pup?" The feral asked dryly.

"Well," Laugh, "Um," another laugh, "Isn't that a tad backward? We share a bed Logan."

Logan chuckled, "Maybe, but I wanna do it. Okay?" Reaching out he clasped the boy's hand pressing his lips to the back of it.

Spencer smiled, "Okay. I can add it to my list of firsts."

Well if Logan didn't nearly crash the van, "Y-You've _never_ been on a date?"

"Nope, I, eh almost had one with Maeve, but eh, it never happened." Spencer shrugged. "Hell, other than my...eh...clients, you're the only other lover I've ever had." Well, Client, he had only ever been bought by one man and he'd take the damn name to his grave.

"_What?_" Logan yelped incredulous.

"It's no big deal Logan," Spencer said gently.

Forcefully Logan reeled in his temper, "It is a big deal, but if you want me to leave it alone darlin', I will. Now," a grin transformed the feral's rugged features, "where to?"

Spencer smiled shaking his head, "I don't know. Surprise me."

"Aha! That opens us up to so many possibilities."

"I'll take your word for it."

Headed back toward the city, Logan said nothing for a time, a light tune lilting free from the car radio to keep the silence away. Spencer was relaxed, his long legs stretched out in front of him, funnily, still in the shit-kicker boots Logan had bought him, along with a worn pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee. His hair was pulled back in a messy braid and all in all he looked like an Angel. Still, Logan noticed the slight tension to his lover's shoulders and he had a pretty good idea what it was over.

"How'd things go with Red?" Spencer winced; well there was his answer, "Alright pup, what happened?"

"Don't get defensive, but it's between me and Jean—Logan don't!" Logan snapped his mouth shut. "I know you mean well Logan, but I'm a big boy, I can handle it. Jean has issues with me, and I may have lost my temper and had words, but she's backed off at least."

"There's more to it and I know there is, but I respect you pup and I know you can handle yourself. But if Red goes even an inch across the line—"

"—what line?" Spencer snorted.

"_My_ line darlin', then I'm having words. Got it?"

"Fine," Spencer grinned wickedly arching his spine slightly with a lusty moan, "It gets me so hot when you get territorial."

Logan's jaw dropped and _shiiiiiiiiiit_ he nearly crashed the damn van _again!_ Narrowing his sapphire hues he cast the feline a glance, "You've been spending too much time with Remy!"

Spencer burst out laughing, "Maybe, but you love me for it!"

And the feral wouldn't even deny it, simply shaking his head in amusement. It was a fabulous day, the heat from the sun wafting in through the opened sun roof and the man he adored was sat beside him, smiling in an almost childlike manner, God, he was absolutely perfect. An idea came to mind and grinning, Logan started toward Central Park Zoo and what do you know? The closer they got, the more animated Spencer became. Clearly, he had figured out their destination and his eyes were lit up like that of a small elated child. Logan had barely parked when the pup was unbelted and out, slipping his sunglasses back into place to hide his eyes. An array of kids and adults scattered about them. Laughter, bright and exuberant filled the air and Spencer was practically bouncing on his feet as Logan paid the admission fee. His first time setting foot in New York had been a few years previous and that had been on a case. Spencer had never been to Central Park Zoo, though he had always wanted to go and once passed the outer boundary he was dashing here there and everywhere spouting facts at random to his lover. Logan's heart swelled with joy. It was so nice to see his mate so carefree after everything. He was rarely relaxed, especially when they left the mansion Logan found. Always jumping, always agitated until they got back home, but today that looked as if it all had melted away.

Stopped at the Lion's pen, Spencer smiled back at Logan, "did you know the lion is one of the four biggest cats in the genus _Panthera_ and a member of the family Felidae? Some of the males can reach up to over five hundred and fifty pounds!"

Smiling, Logan wrapped his arms about his lithe lover's waist and nuzzled the nape of his neck, pressing an affectionate kiss against the side of his throat, "I didn't know that pup."

"And did you know that Lions often breed with other cats such as Tigers, leopards and Jaguars? It produces such hybrids as Ligers and Tigons, Leopons and Jaglions and where the Liger is rather large compare to its parents, a Tigon is much smaller."

"And what category do you fall into?"

Spencer laughed at the joke, elbowing Logan playfully, "Mutt! But if you must know _Panthera pardus_."

Logan blinked, "Pardon?"

"Leopard Logan," Spencer explained warmly, "It's the DNA they used."

Logan nuzzled his throat, rubbing his arms gently, "It doesn't upset you to be asked? I hate to say anything that would hurt your feelings darlin'."

"Don't be silly Logan; I know you mean no harm by asking." Spencer shrugged his shoulder, "It did bother me once. But not in the sense you might be thinking. I mean, my eyes and canines give it away and now and again my own instincts to growl and purr depending on my mood. I'm not ashamed of it or never was; I was just...Scared, but never ashamed." Spencer winced. "Then there's the cream, I ran out damn it, I forgot all about it!"

Logan frowned, "what cream?"

Spencer's cheeks went completely crimson and he swallowed, "I, eh, when I first ended up like this when my body was still going through some changes a problem arose and I needed to hide it. I ran into a woman who was a mutant and who had developed a cream to hide certain traits of, well, animal mutations and I, well, I had spots I wanted to hide."

Logan blinked, "Spots?"

"Yeah, eh, leopards print spots that covered my cheeks, my thighs and upper back. Without the cream, they'll begin to become visible again." Spencer lifted a hand dragging it through his hair. "I know weird right."

"No," Logan growled kissing him possessively not caring a wit if anyone saw, "Damn pup, it sounds delicious to me. I can't wait to see them."

Spencer's flush only increased, "Really?"

"Really pup, you don't have to hide from me."

Smiling Spencer kissed him and chuckled when Logan's stomach gave a rather audible growl, "someone's hungry."

"Just a bit, why don't I go see if there's anywhere good to grab grub and you keep looking around."

Spencer grinned and kissed him sweetly, "hurry back."

"Behave pup!"

Laughing Spencer watched his mate disappear into the crowd and cast his hidden eyes about. Where should he go now? The place was huge, with quite a few options, but the decision was made for him when a commotion broke out only a few feet away. Frowning Spencer followed the ruckus, something primal inside him had reared its head and the cat in him was stretching out, riling for a fight. What he came upon was a shock on so my levels. A girl of about fifteen stood with who Spencer presumed was her mother doing her best to shield her. The girl was most definitely a mutant, with a lithe nimble frame, dark skin like bark and green hair that, well, looked like leaves her eyes the same shade with no pupils and she was absolutely terrified, which wasn't surprising considering the two brutes attempting to muscle their way passed—of all people—Elle Greenaway and Jason Gideon!

"Get the hell outta my way!" One brute snarled taking another step toward a very determined Elle.

"I'm so not going to do that," Elle spat, "just because the kid is a mutant doesn't give you the God given right to bully them out of the Zoo!"

"Those freaks should be _in_ the damn cages," sneered the brute's dumb cohort.

"So should the apes," Gideon responded evenly, "and yet here you are."

Call it instinct, but Spencer knew the second things went from bad to worse. He had been carefully inching toward them so when Mr Brute pulled an arm back to strike the former FBI Agent, he was close enough to grabbed his wrist and pulling him back sharply. The idiot yelped twisting in his grip, only to wince when he realised the scrawny youth was a great deal stronger and attention fully on the fool in front of him, Spencer never saw the shocked recognition cross Elle or Gideon's face.

"I think you were just leaving." Spencer said in a low and dangerous tone.

"Let him go," the comrade snapped stepping forward into Spencer's personal boundaries, "Nobody asked ya shades!"

"No, they didn't, but see, when I see two grown men attempting to cause harm to a fifteen year old girl, it just doesn't sit very well with me." And with that said Spencer quite literally tossed the bigger of the two away from him.

He stumbled back landing like a heavy sack of shit and with a bellow his friend tore toward him, but Spencer was expecting that. He dodged away from the attacks with an almost bored ease and the more he dodged, the angrier his opponent became, until in pure fury, he produced a knife. Spencer had to forcefully stop himself from snarling. He jumped back at the first swipe, Gideon and Elle's panicked shouts coming from behind him. On the third attempt to stab him, the mini brute was successful, his switchblade slicing into Spencer's right thigh, making him cry out in pain. There were shouts from around them, not that Spencer cared. Ripping the blade from his leg, Spencer tossed it aside making his opponent blanch. They stood like that for several seconds before the man realised taking this any further wouldn't be in his best interest and dragging his bigger friend to his feet, they fled.

Within seconds Elle and Gideon had converged on him and the mutant and her mother were gone, "Oh God, sit down Reid you're bleeding!" Elle said shrilly.

"I'll call an ambulance," Gideon said completely white faced. "Damn it Spencer! You shouldn't have pulled it out!"

Spencer grabbed his wrist shaking his head, "I'm fine."

"He stabbed you!" Elle argued. "Which I never knew you could do to a dead man."

Oh dear. Yeah, not something Spencer wanted to get into. That would explain why their faces were bordering on ashen, "I'm fine, honestly."

"Spencer! Oh shit!"

All three turned just in time for a frantic Logan to skid to a halt next to Spencer, sapphire eyes wide and face chalk white. The sight of his mate's blood, hell, the smell of it had the feral close to cardiac arrest, and hands roaming over the scrawny youth, he didn't calm down until he was sure Spencer was completely in one piece. And for good measure, he yanked Spencer toward him and kissed him fierce enough to make the feline's toes curl.

"What the fuck pup! I left you for fifteen minutes!"

"A mutant kid got on the wrong side of a pair of idiots, one got knife happy, hence my bloody jeans."

"They _stabbed_ you?" Logan closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath...Nope; he still wanted to kill someone! "Where are they now?"

"Gone," Gideon answered for Spencer, "So, since you seem to be rather friendly with Spencer here, maybe you can talk him into going to the hospital hmm?"

"I don't need a doctor."

"He doesn't need a doctor." The pair spoke at the same time and Logan was suddenly on edge. Who the hell were these people? They clearly knew his lover. Instinctively he moved to shield his mate sapphire eyes taking in the woman and man who were gawking at Spencer as if he were Jesus Christ reborn. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh sorry, Jason Gideon and this is Elle Greenaway, we used to work with Spencer," Gideon greeted shaking Logan's hand, "And you are?"

"He's Logan and guys, we better move along, we're drawing attention and I personally don't want anyone fussing about me."

Before either Elle or Gideon could argue, the feline and lupine mutants turned and began making tracks out of the Zoo. After exchanging a single glance, Elle and Gideon followed after them, both noticing that the genius didn't so much as limp. Under Logan's suggestion, they headed to a coffee shop not far from the park, one that was owned by a mutant. They were given the back room, coffee and all the time in the world for a particularly messy conversation. Despite Spencer's protests, Logan crouched and checked his leg.

"Logan! It healed, would you stop worrying?"

"Regardless pup, I'm taking a peek."

With the use of a damp cloth, Logan parted the torn denim some more and cleaned away the dried blood revealing a perfect patch of alabaster skin. Gideon and Elle who had been sitting both stood suddenly looking absolutely shell shocked.

"B-But, he stabbed you, you were bleeding!" Elle spluttered.

"Yeah, about that," reaching up Spencer pulled away his sunglasses and lifted his gaze his eyes fully visible.

Audible gasps and Gideon sat heavily, "Y-You're a mutant! Is that why you left, did you run away, Jesus Spencer, why would you do that?!"

Considering Gideon had simply walked away without a backwards glance that pissed off the feline no end, "You don't get to snap and snarl at me Gideon. You left remember? Incidentally how did the two of you end up in New York together?"

"I live here," Elle answered hoping to ease the rapidly climbing tension, "Ran into Gideon here who's on vacation here. Reid, it is so good to see you, we were at your funeral man!"

Spencer flinched, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Spencer," Gideon sighed heavily, "What happened? Hotch told me about your kidnapping, but where have you been the last four years?"

"Dealing with a lot of crap Gideon," Spencer snapped, "I'm alive, isn't that good enough for you?"

"What about Morgan, Hotch, hell, the entire team?" Gideon demanded getting angrier.

A hand on Logan's forearm kept the feral from lunging at the retired FBI Agent, "I don't owe you explanations Gideon," Spencer said in a quietly dangerous tone.

"What about the team!"

"We just saw them off on a flight back to Quantico!" Spencer barked surprising both Gideon and Elle. "Yes Gideon, I've already had that little fixer-upper with them and my reasons for staying away are valid and nothing to do with you!"

"Gideon," Elle said before the man was foolish enough to say anything else, "Reid, how are you? All that crap aside, it's good to see you man."

Spencer laughed and relaxed, "It's good to see you too Elle and good to see you Gideon, if you'd calm down for five minutes!"

Gideon held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I deserve that."

"I could say a few things right now, but I made my peace with your leaving a long time ago Gideon." Spencer shrugged taking a gulp of his coffee.

Gideon looked the boy up and down and he couldn't believe it. Spencer was a far cry from the timid, skinny youth he used to know. The feline eyes had seen a lot more than they should've and Gideon had witnessed for himself exactly what the youth was capable of. When he continued talking to Elle, Gideon noticed a set of pronounced fangs and something else he copped? Logan's unwavering gaze on the boy, his body sat in a way that screamed—touch the kid at your own risk—and the very real love on his face. It warmed Gideon to know the youth had found someone who truly cared for him that much. Elle laughed, Spencer smiled and inside Gideon something healed. Four years of thinking that boy was dead had gnawed away at him, but now? He'd finally sleep peaceful.

"I'm so sorry Spencer."

The sudden apology was a surprise and turning away from Elle Spencer set his warm green and gold hues on his old mentor, "it is not necessary Gideon."

"It is, no it is Spencer," Gideon told him shaking his head in sadness; "I should never have run the way I did, or at least, I should've had the courage to say goodbye to you properly. I know I hurt you and I know I have no right to ask anything off you now. I just want you to know how sorry I am."

Spencer smiled gently and to Gideon's shock, but joy, the gangly feline stood and hugged him fiercely, "I've missed you Gideon!"

Half laughing, half crying Gideon hugged him in return and truly, though it had been an odd occurrence, it had been a good one. It was certainly the most bizarre first date Spencer had ever experienced, but it would be in his memories as one of the best. Numbers were exchanged, promises of meeting again tossed about and quite sublimely happy, Spencer went home with his mate.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Okay. Logan was beginning to think the kid did it on purpose. They were home several hours after a rather strange, yet wonderful day and the mansion was beginning to settle in for the night and where was Spencer? Wearing a t-shirt that stopped mid-thigh on their bed, his long hazelnut tresses spilled loose about him, his eyes locked on the book in his lap. He never looked so damn delectable! Fresh from a shower, Logan pottered about the room.

"A hell of a day, wasn't it darlin'?"

"Yeah," Spencer smiled briefly up at him, "but a good day. I was glad to mend those bridges and our day out was fun."

Logan dragged a towel over his dark hair, "Training session at five am."

Spencer flopped back with a groan, "Naturally."

Looking over Logan took a double take and good grief his mouth went dry. Spencer the brat didn't even realise how delicious he looked, eyes closed and his lithe body stretched out. Ditching his towel, a certain friend sitting up with a rather vigorous _heeeeelllo_, Logan crawled up onto the bed and covered Spencer's weight. Spencer gasped in surprise, but he was quick to smile, spreading his thighs to allow Logan to nestle in. The first kiss was sweet, so tender and Spencer sighed into it, arching with a purr when Logan's hands ghosted up his thigh and quickly found his sex.

"Nnn, Logan!"

"That's it baby, come alive for me darlin'."

Spencer moaned deep and throaty, Logan's hand driving him crazy, his thumb ghosting over soft barbs embedded in the rigid flesh that Logan knew had felt wholly gratifying when one was on the receiving end. Moving the boy's t-shirt further up, Logan stilled and a groan of arousal escaped him at the sight of leopard spots on Spencer's inner thighs. They were clouded, still pretty faded, but that did not stop Logan dipping his head and kissing and nipping every one of them.

"You are so beautiful," Logan sighed nuzzling into the heated flesh beneath him. "And every inch of you is mine."

Spencer mewled writhing, "_Yessss_, yours!" Logan's lips were moving, his tongue teasing and with a strangled sound, Spencer all but saw stars when that clever mouth found his heated centre, "Nnn, L-Logan, Oh _GOD!"_

His t-shirt ended up the other side of the room, which was a good thing considering how horribly hot his skin suddenly felt. Heart pounding in his chest, Spencer could barely form a coherent thought. Logan was driving him positively insane!

"Logan, Logan, please!" He whimpered eventually, his body shuddering under the feral's administrations.

"What baby," Logan purred against his slick skin, "what do you want? Tell me baby."

"Y-You," Spencer begged huskily.

With a wicked grin, the lupine mutant made a track up the feline's body kissing and nipping as he went. Spencer tasted wonderful beneath him and when they finally joined, Spencer let a deep throaty moan practically dissolving into the sheets. Logan bent and licked his way into that perfect mouth, his hips rocking in a perfect rhythmic dance. Spencer twisted beneath him, breathing harshly against his lover's mouth and when he finally lost it, Logan swallowed his screams, hands biting into the soft flesh of his ass as he too found his end. Shuddering Logan collapsed on top of his lover and kissed his throat affectionately.

"Oh God I love you," he breathed tenderly.

Spencer smiled sleepily, "Love you too Logan." And with Logan's weight still pretty much sprawled over him, the pair fell into a blissful sleep.


	16. Hear Me Roar

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own X-Men/Criminal Minds or their characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ooookay, so I've been getting quite a few PM's concerning my updates and let me make this very clear. I'm a single mother, mid divorce with a 4 year old and quite a hectic life. **

**I also recently caved and got my son a Rottweiler puppy and Maxine is quite frantically like having a newborn baby and due to her damn breeder being an irresponsible bitch, I now have to deal with an ill pup that was not vaccinated or wormed when I got her, so her poor belly is not the best. She'll be fine obviously, but it means a few sleepless nights for me and over 100 damn euros gone on a vet bill due to the neglect, which is disgraceful considering she is a very healthy, well bred animal and considering that you can now vaccinate and worm your pets yourself for less than 30 euro, its just madness! No excuse *Shakes head* **

**Also this wasn't my best chapter and I'm so sorry! I've just been sooooo busy! Hopefully the next one will be better.**

**Okay as for reviews. Thank you for all of them! I love hearing your opinions!**

**Okies on with the chapter!**

**IntoTheWilds.**

**Xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Hear Me Roar:

Spencer woke to the irritating whine of a cell phone and a warm, hot weight all but smushing him into the bed. Comfortable, he didn't bother moving it, but Christ, if that phone wasn't silenced soon, someone was in trouble! With a husky grumble, Logan eventually reached for the shrieking device and pressed it to his ear, with a very inarticulate.

"What?"

_"Well hello Mr Grouchy,"_ A southern drawl purred in amusement, _"Did Ah interrupt y'all's beauty sleep?"_

Logan wriggled his mussed head from under the duvet and one bleary sapphire eye latched on the clock. "Rogue, we've to be up in five minutes anyway, what do you want?"

_"Prof says to leave Mischief where he is, his session is in the evening now. He's to head to Xavier's office at eight am; he's wants to talk to him 'bout somethin'."_

"And Chuck couldn't tell me this himself?"

Rogue's warm laughter spilled through the receiver, _"He tried to sugah' ya must be pretty out of it. Suppose ya would be after a good lovin'."_

"Bite me Rogue."

_"Nu uh Wolvie, that's Spencey's job!"_

With a curse and a half snarled farewell, Logan hung up on the laughing Southern and time be damned, the lupine mutant snuggled back into his feline mate, nuzzling his throat with a content sigh. Back arching in a stretch, a yawn escaping the tired boy, Spencer wiggled and slapped a hand firmly against his lover's backside.

"Up Logan, you've a training session."

"Five more minutes' mom," Logan whined childishly burrowing into Spencer's warm lithe body. "Heard all that then?"

Spencer chuckled merrily opening a bleary eye, "Yeah, lie on for me and you do know Remy will come looking for you right?"

"The Cajun can come if he wants pup, I don't care."

"You will if he gets a view of your naked ass."

"Nu uh, my ass is gonna be busy." And for the first time since waking up Logan shifted his hips and Spencer let out a strangled mewl. "We're still joined darlin', so like I said, they can wait!"

"Oh..._God_," Spencer wrapped his legs about Logan's waist arching into the glorious feel of him.

"That's it baby," Logan growled, "Let me hear you."

It was complete sensory overload. Spencer was quite sure his brain was about to shut down, but by a miracle it continued to function. Every touch, thrust, taste, it was all around him, inside him and he could barely take it, his mate came to his end and then...suddenly Logan's weight was gone, scrambling off Spencer and padding toward the wardrobe near the ensuite door and God damn that feral he was humming a pleasant tune. Breathing heavily, eyes glazed with lust Spencer croaked hoarsely.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing?"

"Going to my morning Danger room session," Logan told him cheerfully.

Spencer gaped, "What...you...Logan!"

Logan turned to face his lover, the gangly youth looking thoroughly debauched, thighs spread, milky skin flushed and eyes heated and low lidded. It was by far the most delicious sight he had ever seen and boy was his lover pissed. Logan saw the glint of sharp fangs and the snarl only helped excite him.

"Logan, you've thirty seconds to get your ass back over here."

"Can't darlin', I—" A bark of laughter escaped the feral when the feline launched himself off the bed and like a cat, he sprang for his mate.

Logan snarled and caught the attack head on, sinking his teeth into Spencer's shoulder, drawing out a yelp and an erotic moan of pleasure. Once his lover's taste filled his mouth, Logan was done with the whole teasing crap and was moving into mount him, only to be flipped and landed hard on his belly. Face smashed into the carpet, the feral twisted and freeing an arm he shoved his lover off him growling. Eyes burning like hellfire Spencer snarled in lust filled fury and charged toward Logan, it was soon a battle of wills, the cat and wolf rising to the surface in a furious erotic dance, two alphas fighting for dominance and eventually, Spencer won. Logan barked a curse at the sudden penetration. It burned, but God it felt so good.

"Nnn...Spencer!" Logan groaned hands biting into carpet as his lover moved in powerful strokes, "_Fuuuuuuck_!"

"_Mine!_" The feline snarled in response.

"Oh God, yeah, _yours_," Logan couldn't keep himself upright, not with the powerful thrusts that were claiming him near violently. Forearms buckling, he lay at the mercy of Spencer and let the mutant ravage him. Each raw penetration was a white hot brand, searing yet pleasurable, and with each new claim Logan got closer to that euphoria his body was begging for and when the end finally came, Spencer locking in tight with his own finale, Logan's vision went white and for a second he was quite sure he had passed out.

Breathing heavily Spencer climbed off his mate, nipping his shoulder with a deep purr, "Now, you can go to your Danger Room session."

Like he could get up! Growling, Logan watched a very content Spencer start toward the shower, and if his legs weren't like noodles, he'd be _sooooo _after him. Hell, he was quite sure he had died. Nope, dead men don't breathe, and they certainly can't smell bacon cooking at five am, hmm, more like five thirty, wasn't Scott gonna have something to say about that! It took Logan another five minutes before he could drag himself up off the floor. Spencer had returned clean and the lucky bastard happily climbed back into bed. Amused Logan quickly showered, dressed and pressed a tender kiss to his mate's temple.

"Love you, pup."

"Love you too, mutt."

Burrowing back into the bed, Spencer sighed and slipped back into dreamland. Logan had just stepped from the room when Remy came around the corner. His emotions must've said it all, because eyes rolling to heaven, Remy let out a colourful French cuss.

"Can y' two not breed like rabbits anotha' time _Cher_? Scotty's all but havin' an aneurysm wondering where de hell y' are!"

"Cyke can cool his jets, or do I have to remind him of the honeymoon phase he and Jean went through?"

"Tis a fine argument Wolvie, I dare y' outright t' say it t' de _homme,_ with de mood he's in, y'll be hanging by y'r genitals f' sure."

Logan winced in spite of himself, "What the hell has his panties in such a bunch?"

"Jeannie and Cyke be fighting again Logan," Remy explained sadly.

"Shit," Logan cursed, "Yeah, and we all gotta suffer for it."

"Been happening more and more lately and Scotty's scared, he's afraid sweet Jeannie gonna leave him."

Logan actually stumbled, "What?!"

"Yeah, can feel it me, sometimes when he f'gets t' keep his emotions in check and I'm not careful with m' shields, but Wolvie, I can't blame de _homme._ Jean's been actin' funny _Cher_," Remy shook his head, "De way she's been treatin' y'r _amour_? Dat's not like de _femme_."

"Yeah, Spence said they came to a sort of stand-off on that one, I don't get her problem and to be honest Gumbo, I don't really care. As long as she minds her manners around my mate, Red can feel what she likes."

They found Scott outside with Ororo, Kurt, Rogue, Bobby and Warren. They were having a sort of target practice, nothing major, but at almost six am that made no difference to the mutants gathered. Grumbles were made and by Cyclops' clipped tones and downright pissy attitude, the training session was going to be hell.

Logan hated being right.

The session was nothing short of murder and for him to admit that, it had to be bad. Cyclops used every bit of arsenal, jacking them up to the highest level, to the point that Logan and Remy were the only ones to finish and both mutants were rather battered at the finish line. Whatever was going down with Scott, the red eyed bastard was taking it out on them and Logan was fit to rip him a new one, but he managed to keep it to himself. If he started anything, than the crap going on with Jean—that Scott seemed happy to ignore—would boil up and then Spencer would be dragged into it and hello major mess nobody needed.

Irritated beyond belief, Logan struggled up off the grass he had collapsed on, his aching muscles protesting quite vigorously. Cyclops had already dismissed them, his long legs cutting across the law and with a vicious curse, the feral started back toward the mansion, plotting a horrible vengeance the next time he was in charge of the session.

Naturally an absolutely dastardly grin transformed his rugged face.

He found Spencer sat on their bed, boots kicked off and rooting through papers and look of pure concentration on his face. Books laid scattered here there and everywhere and the feline didn't acknowledge his mate, until the man bent and kissed his cheek.

"How was training?" Spencer asked almost absently.

"Painful, what did Chuck want?"

Spencer set down what he was looking at and grinned, "He wants me on his teaching staff; you're looking at the institute's new math teacher."

Logan stopped mid pulling off his uniform and positively beamed at his mate, he knew how much Spencer had hated being idle, "That's wonderful pup!"

"I know I'm happy to be finally earning my place."

"You don't have to earn your place."

"I know Logan," Spencer smiled softly, "but I don't like getting something for nothing, plus now I've something to do. Training sessions weren't enough to keep me busy; I was slowly losing my mind."

"I could think of a few things we could do to keep you busy."

"Gutter brain."

With a warm chuckle Logan bent and kissed the boy sweetly, cupping one cheek, his thumb ghosting over his lower lip, "I love you."

Spencer smiled, "I love you too."

"What's all this?"

"Just a few things I need to sort through. Charles doesn't need me to start until next week, so it gives me plenty of time to work out my own system." Spencer winced and rubbed at his temple.

Logan frowned, "you okay pup?"

"Sore, I've been getting headaches all damn day. It tends to happen when I'm stressed."

"Want me to run you a bath?"

Spencer smiled tipping his head back so he could nuzzle into his feral lover, "if only Remy knew how sweet you can be."

"I'd deny it to hell and back."

Shaking his head with a warm chuckle, Spencer tossed the book aside that he had in his hands and made his way toward the bathroom, but not before throwing a 'come hither' look at his mate and obviously, Logan DID NOT need to be told twice.

Needless to say, the rest of the day was spent under the covers.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Spilling into the next day the moon hung low in the sky, its last remnants glistening over the streets of New York City, lonely shadows caressing sidewalks, blending in with the light of dawn in a dance of advance and retreat. Just on the outskirts of the City a large mansion loomed overhead, its lights all blacked out save for one, where a terrified teenager sat curled up in the safety of his ensuite waiting for the nightmare to end.

Jackie Lynch tried desperately to contain his tears, the teenage boy positively distraught, but when a single touch caused his computer to blow up that's when all rational thinking went out the window.

He had dismissed the staff, even Lily, terrified that he would end up hurting one of them by accident. Even now he could feel something surging through his body. It was powerful, raw and he had no control of it whatsoever.

"Jackie," his brother Zach called from outside his bedroom making the thirteen year old jump with shock.

Oh no! Lily must've called him away from the business trip he had be on, "Go away big brother, please," called the boy desperately.

Stood in the hall, filled with dread, Zach discarded his briefcase and tried the door handle. Locked, of course it was, but he'd be damned if it would keep him out, not after the distressing call he had gotten off Lily. Backing up a couple of feet, bracing himself, Zach ran full force and with all his weight threw himself against the door. Wood splintered and came away easily. The billionaire stopped his forward momentum just in time, nose wrinkling when he caught the notable stench of something burning.

It was Jackie's computer he realised to his horror, the remains of the device a puddle of melted plastic and scorched wire.

"What in the name of God," Zach croaked, wondering was there an attack of some sort, but then again the rest of the bedroom was perfectly intact, "Jackie?"

"Please Zach," came a timid voice from the ensuite bathroom, "Please, go away!"

Ignoring his pleas, Zach crossed the room and burst into the bathroom. Jackie sat huddled between the toilet and the sink, blue eyes wide with fear and raw red from crying.

"No Zach," the boy groaned aguishly, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Zach asked confused crouching down next to the trembling teen, "What are you on about Jackie? You could never hurt me!"

Zach reached for his younger brother, wounded when Jackie cringed away from, but it didn't deter him.

"No Zach, don't!" And without thinking Jackie reached out to shove him away from him and instead ended up doing the one thing he had dreaded.

Zach cried out in a mix of pain and shock when what felt like a burst of lightening surged through his chest driving his nervous system haywire. Blasted backward the twenty-four year old male landed in a heavy heap, limbs twitching still while the colour drained completely from his face. Breathing hard, Jackie could scarcely believe it and standing he moved carefully toward the unconscious teenager.

"Z-Zach," Jackie whimpered, "Zach, please big brother, wake up!"

But Zach was unresponsive, breathing weak, scorch marks staining his silk blue shirt.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

**ALERT! ALERT!**

_'Discovery-Mutant signature, extrapolation complete, identity confirmed, name: Jackie Lynch, Residence: New York City, Age: Thirteen.'_

Up with the sun, coffee in hand, Charles Xavier concentrated on Cerebro's second server that sat nestled in his office away from prying eyes, brow knitted in a frown. Thirteen was still considered young for a manifestation of mutant powers, but it was certainly not unheard of. Figuring Logan, Spencer and Remy would be the best ones to send on this mission; Xavier opened up his mind to them summoning the pair to his office. He wanted to get this done, with as little dramatics as possible; especially when he had a sinking feeling Jackie was in trouble, or at least soon to be in trouble.

"You wanted to see us Chuck?" Logan asked as he ventured into the study, Remy and Spencer trailing behind.

As an answer, the Professor gestured toward the screen before him. Logan took a moment to read the information brought up before him, blue eyes widening.

Logan nodded in understanding, "So what's the plan Chuck? Just us, or are we bringing back up?"

"Just you three," Xavier answered, "No sense in frightening the poor boy. A more gentle approach is needed here and you Spencer need the experience working with the others."

Spencer nodded, "Yes, sir."

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Thirty minutes later the blackbird touched down silent as a lamb and two seconds out of the aircraft, Logan could smell something off. Fear riddled the air, the stench clogging his nose, and under that he could smell something else. Burnt flesh, he could smell burnt flesh and pain.

"Someone's hurt," growled the mutant looking up at the huge manor, "badly hurt and...We're not alone."

"I can smell it too," Spencer said eyes darting about, "I don't know the scent though."

"I know it," the feral mutant growled and unsheathing his claws he started toward the mansion.

Getting into the mansion was easy enough. When adamantium claws met wood, the claws always won. Venturing through the foyer the group stopped when Logan held a hand a new scent filling his nose drawing a snarl and from the shadows of the landing appeared the last person he wanted to see. Mystique chuckled, a hand wrapped about Jackie's arm, the boy sobbing and struggling to get away from her.

"Well, well," sneered the female mutant, "what do we have here?"

Remy let out a vicious curse and Logan snarled. Spencer didn't know the woman they were up against, but clearly by the others reactions, she wasn't someone to underestimate. The boy trembled violently next to her, his eyes pleading. He kept his hands curled against his chest as if trying to shield them and he was silently crying. The blue skinned mutant cast her luminous eyes over the gathered group giving a mild start when they fell upon Spencer's face.

"A new face," Mystique commented, "you're on the wrong team kid."

"Says you," Spencer responded, "At least the X-Men never indulge in terrorizing children."

"I am not terrorizing him, I am merely recruiting him." Mystique responded icily. "If you want to stop me, I'll be glad to see you try."

"P-Please, my brother, don't leave him, he's hurt." Jackie sobbed twisting violently in the shifter mutant's hand, "I-I didn't mean to hurt him, please!"

"Gambit," Logan growled out.

"On it Wolvie," Remy nodded knowing without asking and with Spencer and Logan left to deal with Mystique, the Cajun started for the mansion.

The inside was eerily quiet. He could hear the wind coming from somewhere and the usual morning sounds of birds and traffic in the distance. Reaching out with his empathy, Remy could feel quite a bit. Jackie's fear, Mystique over-confidence, Logan's simmering temper and the blank void that he had come to familiarise as Spencer, but no one else. Frowning in confusion the Cajun reached beneath his trench-coat and produced his Bō. He didn't like it. Mystique usually fought her battles solo, but he wasn't sure that was the case this time, especially when that _connard_ Magneto usually pulled the strings. Carefully Remy made his way upstairs, his instincts on high alert and when the obvious stench of burnt flesh reached his nostrils the russet haired man followed the acrid aroma. He found a messed up room, signs of a struggle and a bathroom that had clearly been tossed about, but he found no one else. What he did find? A bomb strong enough to take out the entire mansion and everything in a two mile radius, and it had five minutes left on the countdown.

Remy balked and cursed, "_Merde!_"

Turning on his heel, he ran back the way he came, boots beating a loud rhythm against marble flooring and outside he found—well—the scene wasn't all that surprising. Spencer was timorously trying to calm Jackie down, crouched and hands up to show he meant no threat. Jackie vehemently warned Spencer not to touch him, and Logan and Mystique were fiercely locked in battle.

"Wolvie," the Cajun bellowed, "We gotta go _homme_, dat _Chienne_ has rigged dis place t' blow! We got fewer den five minutes _Cher!_"

"Perfect," Wolverine snorted dodging a kick that would've broken a lesser man's ribs.

"And that is my queue to leave," Mystique practically cackled.

She dodged a final strike and threw herself forward. Her long blue fingers wrapped about Jackie's upper arm just as a red skinned being appeared above them in a burst of black and red smoke and before Spencer could stop them, they vanished. The feline let out a furious snarl, head snapping around when the earth trembled. The explosion was upon them and there was no way to stop it and nor could they outrun it. They'd never get out of blast range. Logan and Spencer could quietly possibly survive, but Remy wouldn't. Accepting their faith Spencer lifted a hand to take his mate's and another to one of the greatest friends he would ever have. That headache that had been niggling at him all day had grown steadily worse and all of a sudden an explosion of pain ripped through his skull in a flurry of aching fireworks. The pain shut everything down and Spencer couldn't help it. A sharp cry burst free and the rush of approaching flame was ignored when Logan heard the distress of his lover.

He brought his hands up clutching at his head. The pain was passing slowly and with it Spencer could feel his shields coming apart and they were expanding, spreading free from his mind, from his body until a shimmering light surrounded him and continued spreading until the trio were concealed in a sphere of pulsing energy, with the change the pain engulfed him again but this time it was feelings, emotions, sensations he could categorize and all of it hurt.

Remy gasped, head snapping around when a rush of emotions slammed against him. He hadn't recognise them at first, but it didn't take him long to realise they were Spencer's! What he couldn't feel before was now clear as day to the Cajun.

"What's happening?" Logan hollered.

"Spencer," Remy called back, "de _homme_ is shielding us!"

Suddenly the red hot fire was upon them crashing down, but the sphere of light stood strong as the fiery storm raged and finally it was no more. The light show was quick to depart and with a strangled sound, Spencer collapsed. The feline was deathly pale and Logan was horrified to find his pulse was awfully weak.

"Pup, baby, baby open your eyes, _please_!" Logan begged, but Spencer would not wake.


	17. Adjusting

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own X-Men/Criminal Minds or their characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Exhausted, I am exhausted. When you get a puppy, you never realise how much of a baby you are actually taking on, and the training? Holy mother, Maxine is as bloody stubborn! But luckily so am I and I shall not have an unmannerly dog, so we've been having quite a few standoffs. *Rolls eyes* At least her tummy has improved and she's gaining back the weight she was lacking. I still wanna slap her breeder upside the head, but hey, I'll leave it be. The dog is now healthy and in good company. Ten weeks on Tuesday and already bigger then a pure bred Jack Russell Terrier haha She's my best baby girl ;)**

**Oh, I have _A NEW POLL_, please, everyone take it? It's all about my next fics, so you'll get to vote on the next two! So please, vote, vote, _VOOOOOOTTTTEEEE_, It'll make this mama bear so very happy!**

**Also, still getting PM's about my speed on updating and here's a warning, because I'm through with politeness. I have a _LIFE,_ which involves responsibilities, my son, my dog, my family and plenty of other things that take up a great deal of my time. If you have a problem with this, then tough titties, because here's my ultimatum. Message me _ONE MORE FRIGGIN' TIME_, and I _WILL_ go on hiatus in protest. I love writing, I love my flowers who take the time to read, but I will _NOT_ be ordered around, am I understood? I never get mad at my readers, not even flamers, but I'm tired, worn out and I only last night badly injured my knee after slipping in my kitchen, so I'm in no mood for bad manners. You have been warned. :/**

**Okay, on with the chapter!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Adjusting:

"Baby, baby please," Logan begged helplessly but Spencer was completely unresponsive his feline hues clouded. Tears burned the back of Logan's eyes and scooping up the warm weight of his lover he turned to face a pale Remy, "We gotta get him back to the mansion."

"Y' got it _Cher_," The Cajun said with a sharp nod starting toward the blackbird at a brisk jog.

"I got ya darlin'," Logan said gently, "I got ya."

The ground was scorched all around their little circular haven; one patch of green amongst mostly black and waves of heat were still wafting up from the mostly charred earth. Spencer's body was lax in his arms, his eyes wide open but seeing nothing. His pulse had returned to normal, but the youth though conscious, was not responding to anything. Remy had already started the engines by the time Logan boarded and though he felt guilty about the boy and his brother, his mate was currently more important.

"_Cher_," Remy began gently guiding the blackbird into takeoff, "Wolvie, his shields are down, I can feel his emotions."

Logan swallowed, "And?"

"He's gone numb, like I do when I hit an emotional crash with m' empathy. De _chaton_ got de empathy t', I felt de flood of it just b'fore de _petit_ crashed."

"Jesus Remy, what's happening to him?"

"I don't know Wolvie, but don't y' worry. Ol' Beastie will fix him up."

The blackbird was airborne within minutes and in the distance Logan could see first responders, the flash of blue and red staining the air while harsh sirens stripped through the air. Logan clutched his lover to himself. Remy managed the 'bird just fine on his own and it took them no time at all to get home. The manor was no major distance from the institute, especially for the Blackbird and bringing her in for a smooth landing, Remy had barely touched her down when the large bulkhead doors parted and Ororo stepped into the room with the Professor and Hank not far behind. They were waiting on the kid no doubt. Too bad the whole mission had gone horribly awry. Pushing the buttons for the doors, Remy disembarked first and Logan was right behind him, Spencer frighteningly limp in his arms. The gathered trio were quick to cop the problem. There was no mutant boy, and an injured party it would seem.

"Bring him here Logan," Beast called, never one to waste any time.

"What happened?" Ororo asked hand at her throat as she took in Spencer's still form.

"Don't know really _petit_," Remy said as Logan darted passed following Hank to the infirmary, with Charles on their heels, "Mystique ambushed us and took de boy. She blew de place t' hell and we would've been killed t', only, well, Penny shielded us. Don't know how de _homme_ did it, but it drained him bad, he's gone numb, his emotions are barely dere."

Ororo stiffened in surprise, "You can feel him?"

"Yeah, when de bomb went off, Spencer conjured dis huge orb of light, but it...it was like he shifted the shields from his mind and spread dem outward and when he did, I could feel him, still can and I'm betting it's cause de _chaton_ burnt himself out. He can't shield himself no more."

Ororo and Remy headed straight for the infirmary to see if they were of any use. But it was hard to help when whatever injury Spencer had wasn't physical. On entry to the ward, they found Spencer lain out on a bed while Hank dealt him a quick exam. He checked his pulse, eyes, reflexes, everything and found nothing physically wrong. It didn't change the fact, however, that Spencer was completely catatonic.

"What exactly happened?" Xavier questioned brown eyes scanning Spencer's rigid form.

"Mystique got to the kid before us, rigged the place to blow and there wasn't a chance we would've gotten airborne in time, then out of the blue Spencer is shielding us with this great sphere of light and then he collapsed." Logan explained hastily. "Remy said it was as if he had developed empathy all of a sudden and that's why the pup overloaded."

"_Oui_ professor," Remy confirmed, "I don't know how, but it's just like when I manifested m' powers as a pup, couldn't handle empathy, me and my mind just shut down."

"Did it rectify itself?"

Remy winced, "_Non,_ actually, my father had t' locate a telepath friend of his and de man had t' sort of coax m' from m' mind."

"Well then, we'll do the same now."

"I suggest y' take Wolvie in wit' y' _monsieur_," Remy cautioned, "Spencer's gonna be feeling scared and he could turn hostile toward an unknown in his mind."

"There's no telling how long it will take Charles," Hank added, "You've no idea how deep Spencer could've burrowed, nor what part of his mind he found solace in."

"Take precautions Charles," Remy warned just as Xavier reached for Spencer, "If de _petit has_ developed empathy, y' need t' thread carefully, otherwise y'll just hurt de _homme._"

"Don't worry Remy," Charles told him gently, "I'll be careful."

Logan got himself a chair. He was actually no newbie where it concerned a mind dive to this extent and getting comfy, the feral reached out and took his mate's hand. Xavier placed a hand either side of Spencer's head and with ease slipped into the youth's mind and just like that, the outside world melted away. Xavier opened his eyes and found himself standing next to Logan—disabilities didn't exist here—in what appeared to be a dark forest and all around layers of broken stone lay in a rubbled heap. The representation of Spencer's shields it would appear. It was eerie and cold, and there was no sign of Spencer, but Xavier could feel him, and the signal was weak at best. He had gone deep.

Logan was nervous as hell when he asked, "Where to Chuck?"

"North, it'll take us into Spencer's memories and deeper into his mind. Stay close to me Wolverine. Even someone without psychic abilities can be dangerous within the boundaries of their mind."

Logan nodded and kept close to Xavier. His sapphire blue hues darted this way and that. The boundaries of Spencer's mind were a wreck and Logan knew when his lover did eventually wake, he was going to be thoroughly exhausted.

"Who are you?"

Both men went stiff and turned at the voice, shockingly, of a child. Logan was momentarily stunned, his jaw dropping slightly. The boy was barely three. He was tiny, even for a toddler, with a slim figure, milky skin, long dark hair and brown eyes. He was wearing pyjamas a size too big and clutched to his chest, surprisingly, was a Rottweiler plushie. Both toy and child looked weary, washed out and worn. It was the tremulous smile that had recognition flashing through Logan, "S-Spencer?"

"Uh huh," the little boy answered timidly chewing shyly on a finger, "who are you mister?"

Logan was no expert on children, at least, not small children such as this. He had never had to deal with kids this young, but hey, he'd take a whack at it. Crouching down to the child's level, he smiled gently, "I'm Logan, and this is my friend Charles, it's nice to meet you Spencer."

"How did you get here?"

Even so young the boy was inquisitive and years beyond his age. In spite of their current circumstances, Logan loved seeing his mate at this age. "Well, we're looking for someone. A much older Spencer, in training gear just like what I'm wearing and cat like eyes."

"Oh!" The little boy grinned. "He went passed here not long ago; he was really scared and crying, like he was in pain. It hurt, I felt it too and I got scared and ran...I don't usually wonder this close to the boundaries, but everything's mixed up."

"Wait, you know you're a memory?" Charles questioned.

"Oh, I'm not a memory mister; I'm Spencer's innocence, what's left of it." Spencer looked between the two men. "What happened?"

Logan's tone gentled, "Something that we're trying to fix, but we need to find the other Spencer."

The boy chewed his lip, "I can take you part of the way, but that's it. Spencer went to the one place I refuse to go."

"Thank you Spencer," Xavier said with a friendly smile.

Rottweiler teddy clutched to his chest, the stuffed toy almost as big as him, the little boy started passed the two men and moved into the deeper, darker part of Spencer's mind. Logan was on the lookout for any sort of threat, but other than dreary surroundings filled with fear, there were none.

"What exactly are we looking at here Chuck?" Logan eventually asked, the silence driving him positively batty.

"A manifestation of mutant powers," Charles stated simply, "Spencer was born with an X gene, but in a very rare occurrence it never manifested. Stryker took the boy and manipulated the gene to his own purpose, leaving the gene's intended powers slightly blocked. Spencer could still shield his mind; it was part of his _true_ mutation and like what should've happened in his teens, the gene manifested under duress and he developed empathy and his shields evolved."

Logan nodded, "And the whole shutdown?"

"His mind simply couldn't handle it, his shields dropped and he retreated into his mind, the safest place for him."

"So it's just a matter of finding him?" Charles looked down and Logan paled, "Charles?!"

"I-I don't know Logan, the damage to his shields are extensive, his mind is in chaos. If Spencer has gone out of my reach, I'm afraid I can't help him."

A lump of lead had settled in Logan's belly. His only chance to retrieve his mate was Charles Xavier, after that, his options were slim. He could ask Jean, or even Emma, but if Xavier couldn't help, neither could they! The very idea had him feeling ill. He couldn't live without Spencer, he just couldn't. The forest suddenly gave way to a shocking brightness and Logan hissed when he was all but blinded. Hearing laughter the feral glanced to his left and realised they were in a rather large yard and not too far from them on a picnic blanket was a family. A blonde woman rested against a brown-haired man and between her legs she held a baby of about three months old. The child had wisps of brown hair, and his eyes were just turning from bright blue to brown, leaving the odd splash of blue. With a coo, the infant looked up at his mother, and Logan didn't need anyone to tell him who the child was.

"They can't see or hear us," their three year old guide supplied, "this is just a memory."

"Spencer is but an infant," Charles said surprised, "could he honestly have memories this far back?"

"You'd be surprised what you can remember Chuck," Logan replied, "plus, the pup has an eidetic memory, stands to reason he can remember things a little further back than us."

They watched the scene a moment more. The warmth wafting from it was glorious and Logan smiled a little sadly at the sight of his lover being lifted by a father that would abandon him ten years later. Wordlessly little Spencer started toward the garden gate and once passed the boundary, they were inside another memory and Logan's hackles immediately raised, he had a very bad feeling. Little Spencer whimpered and clung suddenly to Charles' leg, Xavier jumped and out of instinct he crouched and scooped up the boy. He immediately burrowed into the psychic's arms, frightened brown eyes darting about what they came to realise was a darkened kitchen. A strangled whine drew Logan's attention and glancing into the corner he copped a boy of about twelve, thoroughly underfed and shaking so violently the shelf he was beside rattled a little. He automatically knew it was Spencer.

The kitchen door slammed opened suddenly, crashing against the wall with such force that Logan, nor Xavier could help but jump. Little Spencer let out a frightened mewl and clung harder to Xavier. Lifting a hand he ran it over the boy's back and when the lights suddenly blazed on, Xavier and Logan were stunned by the sight. It was the blonde woman from the previous memory but she had gone from a caring looking woman to something wild. Her hair stuck up all over the place, her clothes were wrinkled and stained, and her eyes were near feral.

"Where are you?" She snarled in fury. "What have you done with Spencer, what have you done to my son?!"

Clothes lay scattered on the kitchen table, steam billowing from an iron. Obviously the youth had been doing some chores, despite the late hour and his mother had slipped into an episode. Charles threw Logan a confused look, but the feral sadly knew what was happening. Spencer had told him before that his mother often forgot who he was and attacked him.

"You," the memory of Diana Reid howled and twelve year old Spencer yipped with fright when he was suddenly dragged to his feet by his hair, "where's my son?!"

"I-I-It's me m-mom, S-S-Spencer!"

"Liar," Diana shrieked tossing the boy to the floor, "you took him, give him back!"

Heart breaking, Logan watched Spencer crawl across the floor, scrambling to his feet. He tried desperately to get away from the enraged woman, but Diana was fast on her feet and driven by the desire to save the son she currently didn't recognise. Twelve year old Spencer yelped when he was pulled to his feet violently a second time. Diana gripped the arm of the struggling boy and to Spencer's horror and their unknown audience's; she lifted the fully heated iron and held it dangerously close to his exposed forearm. Naturally, the child whimpered and pleaded.

"Mom, m-mom please," Spencer begged helplessly, "i-i-it's me, I-I swear, it's me, S-Spencer!"

"I am giving you one last chance," Diana snarled shaking him harshly, "tell me where Spencer is!"

"It's m-me," Spencer whimpered one final time, tears billowing from his eyes and with a shriek Diana stuck the iron to her son's skin. The boy screeched, struggling violently, but the heated metal was stuck to his flesh now and pulling only worsened the problem. "Stop it, STOP IT!"

Diana ripped the iron away suddenly and Logan felt Spencer's next scream in his very soul and only a moment later, settling the offensive object onto the counter, Diana looked about the kitchen confused, only to gasp loudly and fall to her knees next to her trembling son.

"Spencer! What on earth did you do?!"

"I-I had an accident, m-misjudged the distance when reaching f-f-for the iron," the shaking boy lied smoothly.

"Oh God, oh baby that looks bad," Diana bit her lip and pulled him to his feet, "Come on, we best get that looked at. At worst it looks second degree."

Logan was sure he was going to be ill; he knew that scar, the slightly lumpy patch on Spencer's right forearm, but God, to see his own mother was the cause? Yep, definitely puking time when he was back in his own body. Before they could see anything else, Logan started for the back door and stepping through, they found themselves in yet another memory and this one, was certainly not butterflies and rainbows either. They were inside a tiny shack and twisting at the sound of a whimper, Logan's gut churned. His mate was tied up, one side of his head bloody, bruised and one foot swollen from a beating.

"Tobias," Logan groaned.

"Who," Xavier questioned, little Spencer still curled up in his arms.

"A case Spencer was on before Stryker, a man named Tobias held him prisoner for two days, beat and drugged him pretty bad."

The door to the shack breezed open and Tobias sauntered into the cabin. He cast a glance at the barely conscious Spencer and after a rather disinterested look; he looked back at the screens mounted in front of him, each showing a different dwelling, with different people.

"Let's go," little Spencer whimpered, "I don't want to stay here."

Wiggling, Xavier put the child down and he darted through the shack door and into blazing sunshine. This wasn't a memory, more a spot of serenity. The meadow spread out for several miles and was covered in wild flowers. With a joyful yip, little Spencer ran off, getting lost in all the lovely lushness, tossing his toy up into the air as the child threw off the previous pain.

"What was that Logan?"

"What was what?" Yeah, like he didn't know!

"His mother, that memory, my God it was positively barbaric."

Logan let out a heavy sigh. "Diana would never hurt Spencer intentionally Chuck, you need to understand that. From what Spencer's told me about her, she'd sooner die then harm him, but she's a paranoid schizophrenic and when episodes got bad, well, sometimes Diana didn't recognise the pup."

Charles looked aghast, the last of his colour draining, "But surely, his father?"

"Abandoned them both when Spencer was ten, Spencer looked after Diana for eight years until he could put her in a decent hospital." Logan shook his head in disgust. "He went through hell just so the state wouldn't take either of them."

"That poor boy," Charles said sorrowfully his gaze lingering on the three year old boy who was currently chasing butterflies.

"He never told me how bad Diana got though. I never knew she hurt him that bad."

"Not everyone wants to admit to such atrocities in their past Logan," Charles reminded him gently.

Wasn't that the truth? He knew that himself only too well. For a few moments more they allowed little Spencer to dance around in merriment, allowing him to find his centre once more. He was reluctant to leave, but he had promised to lead them to his elder counterpart. They three trekked through the meadow, a warm sun pelting down upon them. It was easy to forget they were inside the mind of another. They came to a large fence and once across it, the memory changed. Logan frowned and looked about, they were on a football field he realised and not too far away was a large high school.

"Let go, please, let me go!"

Spinning around the feral was shocked. He was looking at a twelve year old Spencer again and this time, the youth was struggling violently against boys of sixteen and seventeen years of age. What looked like the entire football team, and a bunch of random kids stood watching the whole thing.

"Harper, Alexa, please, don't let them do this!"

Heart racing, Logan could do nothing as absolute thugs stripped the twelve year old boy and dragged him toward the goalpost. Laughing, one boy tossed another boy a length of rope and they began tying the sobbing child to the goalpost. Spencer struggled, pleaded and cried, but it was no use. The gathered group continued to watch, laughing and jeering, throwing vicious taunts and when the boy seemed to have sobbed himself out, the biggest of the footballers approached.

"Ya think ya can sniff around my girl without me noticing, huh freak?"

"I-I wasn't, honest, Ahhh!" Spencer's little face scrunched up and he could barely breathe for the pain. His attacker had reached down and fisted his genitals. "P-Please, that, Ahhh, hurts! IT HURTS!"

"That's kinda the point freak," the looming teen sneered before twisting his hand.

Spencer let out a strangled shriek and wriggled fiercely. Logan knew enough, to know the boy would be left with bruises. Spencer could barely breathe and when a hand fisted in his messy mop of hair, he yelp when his head was violently yanked back.

"Now, ya listen carefully, ya stay away from Alexa, ya got that freak?"

"Yes, y-yes I do, honestly I do."

The terrified whine in the boy's voice left Logan's heart breaking. He took a step forward, freezing when a tiny hand settled on his hip. Looking down he found little Spencer watching him with an expression so sad it tore at his insides.

"You can't help, these are memories long passed, and you can't change them."

Without another word, little Spencer headed for the school and after a last glance, Logan and Xavier followed after the youth. Once they stepped inside the building the memories shifted again and the trio found themselves on a low lit street, actually, it wasn't far from Spencer's high school and there was something sinister about the whole thing.

"This is as far as I go," little Spencer stated brown eyes darting about the place, "good luck, I hope you find him."

Like a final breath, the boy disappeared and Charles and Xavier were left to their own devices inside a dark memory, in one of the deepest parts of Spencer's frazzled mind. Xavier and Logan began down the street, Xavier scowled. He could feel Spencer nearby, and his emotional grid was thoroughly unsettled.

"There!" Logan suddenly cried out, but before he could rush forward Xavier grabbed his arm, "Chuck, what the hell?!"

"Don't Logan, I thoroughly advise against it."

Spencer's true self was leaning heavily against a tree. His hair fell loose shielding most of his face and his body was rigid, fingers biting into the thick bark at his fingertips. Ignoring Charles, Logan stepped forward and froze when his mate let out a warning snarl. Eyes darted up, the feline hues glowing, and in their depths was no recognition whatsoever.

"Spencer, darlin', it's me!"

"Stay back," the feline snapped before mewling in distress.

Confused Logan and Xavier followed his gaze and their eyes fell on a scrawny boy of fourteen. His brunette curls fell about a face caught between slightly gaunt and emaciated and when a great shadow stop in front of him, the boy jumped back. After a moment he rolled his eyes at the shrouded being in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," the mammoth being said with a purr to his voice and Logan couldn't believe how familiar the voice sounded. "I didn't wanna wait till Friday."

Fourteen year old Spencer let out oomph when his slim body was pushed against the nearest tree. The large, looming figure pressed up against him and Logan growled in fury. This was obviously the man who took advantage of Spencer, his mate hadn't fully revealed that his lover had only been one person, but Logan had guessed as such. He could care less that his mate willingly sold himself in order to keep going, the man looming over him was at least in his thirties and had use a boy's vulnerabilities against him. Logan couldn't put his finger on it, but there was definitely something horribly familiar about him!

"Only been seeing you for three weeks, and already I'm starved for you," the man groaned moving against Spencer in a hungry manner, "I put your first monthly payment in early, can I get a gift for it?"

Spencer knew he didn't have a choice, his unnoticed audience knew it too, "Whatever you want," the boy said after a moment, "Sabretooth."

Charles let out an exclamation and Logan, well, he couldn't quite manage half a syllable, because sure enough when a cloud moved, the moon cast a glow upon the two and he saw it for himself. Victor Creed was the one who had purchased Spencer for all that time? The very idea had the wolf in him tearing forward in fury, but a new sound drew him, a soft sob. Looking back, he saw the reason he and Charles were here. His mate had slid to the ground and ignoring Xavier's warnings, Logan darted forward, while the memory faded into the background.

"Spencer, hey pup," the feral crooned gently dropping down next to him, "come on baby, it's time to go."

"Get out," Spencer hissed.

"No, Spencer, listen—"

"Get out," the feline said more forcefully, "Get out get out, GET OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT!"

With the sudden burst of fury, came a not so gentle mental shove and before Xavier or Logan could stop it, they were unceremoniously tossed out of Spencer's mind. Logan nearly fell off his chair with a yelp and Xavier let out a rare curse, wincing. Remy, Hank and Ororo surged to their feet. The trio had been waiting for them to return. What felt like almost over an hour to Xavier and Logan had actually been only a few minutes.

"What happened?" Ororo gasped.

Logan didn't answer. Instead he jerked toward his lover, his hands trembling, "Spencer, oh God, Spencer please!" The boy stared up at nothing; and a foggy film had come over his eyes making the boy appear blind. "Charles, Charles, do something please!"

Xavier automatically reached for Spencer's mind only to cry out and pull back with a flinch. Brown eyes filling with sadness, he twisted toward Logan, "I-I'm sorry Logan. His shields, he repaired them, I can't get back into his mind!"

"No, no Charles, _please!_"

"I'm sorry Logan," Charles told him brokenly, "There's nothing I can do."

And heart breaking in his chest, Logan threw his head back and howled, his wolf expressing the pain he was feeling, and nothing came to soothe him.

* * *

Shadowcat Ninja: **Reid wakes up...Eventually. *Blinks innocently***

Noobz40: **Thanks! I thought the power suited, as for the boy, in time they will :D**

Suntan140: **Days of Future Past? Nope, I haven't seen it; Ireland won't have it till the twenty-second of May. But yeah, I might consider it for future stories once I've seen it. Thanks, I liked how his new power turned out :D**

Guest: **Thank you!**

ThebookWorm90: **Grammatical errors? Crap and I checked the chapter twice! That's what I get for doing it half asleep haha Thank you. I know readers can get exuberant and such, but God, I do have a life outside of FFN and one that is rather hectic. Yes I got a Rottweiler and my son named her Maxine, and as for reporting the breeder it'll be pretty pointless. She didn't sell Maxine to me, just gave her and her littermates away for free, so I'll be told I have nothing to complain about, I got the dog for nothing. *Rolls eyes* I didn't freak over the lack of vaccines, but she still could've given the poor baby's their wormer! **

**Doesn't matter now though, she's healthy again, so it's all good. **


	18. Unstable

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry for the delay, it's been a crappy week! Everyone DO MY POLL, pretty please? And just to say, I FINALLY got my hands on _The King,_ by JR Ward, so yeah. Updates are gonna be mega slow until I read it, any harassment for updates and there will be hell to pay, k? Good! Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed.**

**Love you my flowers!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

Shadowcat Ninja: **Just a badly bruised kneecap and thank you!**

Noobz40: **You'll see ;)**

Horrorwench27: **My warning seems to have been heeded and I shan't be going on hiatus :D**

SpencerRemyLvr: **I made myself tear up! And wasn't little Spencer just the cutest? I had to hug the crap out of my kid after! O.o lol Glad you're like it! :D**

Kathryn Claire O'Connor: **Thank you!**

KTT2123: **I know right? Some people have no manners! Yes, this will in its own way bring them closer and Spencer will make it through, he always does :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Unstable:

Hours gave away to days, and days swiftly became two months and still, Spencer would not stir. Oh, he was conscious, well able to eat, move, clean himself when prompted by another, but the light on upstairs had been completely snuffed out. Spencer was almost completely catatonic and no amount of poking, prodding or anything of the sort had done anything to help and with it, Logan was slowly falling apart. They had yet to call the BAU, which was probably a bad idea, but they learnt early on that certain people only upset the pup. Not on purpose of course. Remy explained it most likely had something to do with his empathy. Where some were safe territory, others had memories the boy just couldn't handle, which was why Logan made the choice to keep Spencer's old team away. It took Logan almost the first month before Spencer could stand his presence. Now the feline recognised his emotional grid, and on good days could tolerate his touch.

On a particularly lovely day, Logan found his mate sat out on the grounds with Jubilee to keep him company. The dark haired teenager was reading from some favourite novel of hers and though Spencer appeared serenely relaxed, they both knew the youth couldn't hear her. Haggard, unshaven and just plain worn out, Logan stopped next to the pair. Jubilee lifted her hand in greeting and continued reading. Logan cast a loving look over his mate and was glad to see the usual haunted look had dissipated just a tad. Taking a seat beside the stiff youth, the lupine mutant reached out and settled a hand carefully over Spencer's. There was a slight flinch, but the instant relaxation was what Logan was hoping for. Today was a good day.

"His wrists have been at him," Jubilee said softly holding _The King_ in her arms, finger caught between the last pages she was on. "I didn't want to touch him, just in case."

Sure enough, Spencer was agitatedly pulling at his fingers and wrists. His expression never changed those white eyes possessing no clarity, but Logan knew the boy was hurting. Carefully he disentangled the slender fingers and with his thumb and index finger, Logan worked the aching muscles, pushing on spots that he knew well from his own body.

"That's it darlin', come on." With the gentle coaxing Spencer unsheathed his claws, the brilliant metal glimmering beneath the sunlight and though he made no sound, a shudder of relief passed through the feline, "There now."

He kept up the massage a few moments more and when the tension completely drained from his lover, he settled his hands back in his lap and smiled gently at him. It hurt when Spencer didn't return the gesture and Logan couldn't help but notice, his mate had lost weight. His brunette hair had grown longer, the messy coils all over the place and over his cheeks was a scatter of spots. Rosette like spots covered his shoulders and thighs, the cream no longer hiding them and it made Logan grin affectionately every time he saw them, Remy had it right when he started calling him _Chaton._ God, he missed him so much.

Jubilee got to her feet, "I better head inside Logan, got a danger room session. I can send out Rogue or Ororo if you want?"

"Nah, you're okay half-pint. I'm just gonna spend some time with the pup."

Jubilee was young, but no fool. She didn't miss the pained look on the man's face. It had been so hard on Logan and so unfair. When they all thought he had found his fairytale ending, only for the rug to be thoroughly ripped out from under him. After a final glance, the dark haired mutant jogged back toward the mansion and left the pair alone. Like he often did, Logan sat down and pulled Spencer onto his lap. The lanky youth didn't notice, didn't flinch or respond in any way and that in a way killed part of Logan.

"It's a nice day, huh baby?" Nothing, not even a twitch and wasn't that just a slap in the face? "Rogue's birthday is tomorrow, Rems and Ororo have put their heads together and they're already planning something. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing, especially where Gumbo's concerned."

"Logan?"

The feral jumped. It was rare someone could sneak up on him, but with his attention firmly locked on his mate, he had never noticed. Realising who it was, his hackles raised and a warning growl crawled up from his gut.

"You've some cheek Red."

Jean winced and moved into Logan's line of vision. The feral couldn't help but be startled. In an easy description, Jean was a mess. Her red hair was ratted; it hadn't seen a brush in a couple of days, her skin was washed out and she had simply thrown on whatever had been at her finger-tips. Scott had said Jean had been feeling a little off, but this, well Jean looked like a mental patient!

"I just wanted to see how you were both doing."

Spencer had slightly tensed in his arms, pressing closer to Logan. It surprised the feral. It was the biggest emotional reaction he had seen from the boy in so long and his distress was caused by the presence of Miss Jean Grey, which was curious indeed. Sapphire hues never leaving Jean's haggard face, he pulled the youth closer, a thumb ghosting across his knuckles. Spencer flinched like he always did, but settled down once he realised the contact was safe.

"We're both fine Jean, as you can see."

The stand offish attitude was thoroughly intended. Logan didn't like it. There was something seriously _off _about Jean. From her attitude to her scent and it had been going on a while. Spencer wriggled out of Logan's lap and barefoot the boy padded across the grass crouching down by the flowers growing there. Logan watched him a moment and only relaxed when his mate sat down and began making a chain out of the flora surrounding him. It was innocently child-like, but at least his lover was safe and in a way happy. Logan's gaze returned to Jean. The red head was bouncing foot to foot and her eyes, the familiar dark green, were bordering on feral.

"Jean, are you okay?" Logan didn't know what it was, call it animal instinct, but her scent was really and truly off, to the point it was as if she weren't Jean and her behaviour was certainly not the norm for Jean either, "Jean?"

"Why him," the mutant suddenly snarled shocking Logan. Jean had done a complete turnaround and her face was etched with vicious rage. "What is so great about that scrawny underfed stray?!"

A deep growl rumbled in the feral's chest, "watch it Jean. Why the hell does it matter to you? Who I take to my bed, or take as a mate is no concern of yours!"

"Why him, when you could've had me?!"

Wait, _what?_ Now Logan was beyond confused! Was Jean Grey actually admitting what he thought she was? His attention now firmly on the ratted girl, he never noticed the rigid posture Spencer had taken. Slowly he stood, hands out.

"Come on Red, let's get you back inside, I'll get Scott for ya."

"NO!" Jean shrieked her expression positively wild and then Logan felt it. A slight spark of energy, she was losing control! "I will not be ignored, not anymore!"

What happened next was such a shock that Logan was too stupefied to react. With a vicious snarl Spencer launched himself at Jean's form catching the red head off guard. They went down in a tangle of limbs and Jean let out a shriek of raw pain when Spencer sank his fangs into her shoulder, biting down hard. That had Logan jumping into action, "Spencer, no!"

The boy did not let go easily. Biting and snarling he struggled violently against Logan, and for a moment Logan was sure he was back, but no, his eyes still possessed that foggy film and no one was home. There was no light in those eyes. Spencer twisted, snarling, his unseeing gaze locked on a bleeding Jean.

Jean looked about utterly confused, "Logan, what the hell!"

"Why don't you tell me?" Logan grunted his lover pinned beneath him.

"I-I don't remember ever coming out here, why did he attack me?!"

Her incredulous tone had the feral gaping. Spencer's fight had drained and he lay beneath Logan perfectly still. "Are you serious Red? You just got verbally hostile with me! I don't know, maybe it triggered something in the kid!"

"He bit me!"

"_Videte, videte, videte_," Logan went stiff glancing down and Spencer continued to whimper the same word over and over, "_videte, videte_!"

It was the first word his lover had uttered in two months and Logan was furious, he couldn't understand him! Carefully he sat up, pulling the kid with him and cupped his face, "what baby, what is it Spencer?"

"_Videte, videte, videte_," the boy repeated helplessly, blind eyes darting everywhere, "_videte, videte, videte_!"

"Jean?"

The startled voice of Scott was enough to silence Spencer. The boy went stiff and didn't utter a sound, and moved to burrow into Logan. A visible shudder passed through the youth and not five seconds later Logan saw why. Stalking around the corner, looking particularly steamed, Scott came up short when he caught sight of his bleeding girlfriend.

The mutant turned positively puce, "What in the hell?!" Starting toward her, Remy and Ororo not far behind, Scott pulled Jean gently to her feet and turned to face Logan and Spencer. Spencer was trembling violently, "What in the blue _fuck_ happened here?!"

"Spencer attacked me!" Jean said immediately.

"He was defending me!" Logan barked in retort.

"That's no excuse Logan," Scott seethed, "he had no right! Even if he is sick, how dare he?!"

"Ease up," Remy snapped red on black irises sparking with anger, "y' can't feel it, but I can! Y'r tempers are hurtin' Penny. Back off now!"

"_Videte, videte_," Spencer started up his rant again and his milky eyes were locked on Jean's face, "_videte, videte, VIDETE_!"

"Pup, Spencer, its okay," Logan soothed gently.

"Beware."

"Huh?"

"Beware," Remy repeated, "it's what _chaton_ is sayin' _Cher_. _Videte_ is Latin f' beware."

"How do you know _that?_" Logan asked incredulously.

Remy smiled sheepishly, "Love languages, me. Latin was very fascinating, so I gave it a try. Never learnt it fluently, but I know enough of de words."

Spencer continued muttering the same word over and over from the safety of Logan's arms. Scott still looked positively murderous and rather than risk a confrontation, with his lover in such a delicate state, Logan stood and looped an arm about his waist, "come on baby let's get you back inside."

"We're not done here Wolverine!"

"Oh yes we are _Cyclops_," Logan spat, "your girl there caused this, her wound is superficial. Bring her to Hank, patch her up and get over it!"

Scott let out what was as a close to a growl that the skinny man could manage and to all of their surprise Spencer let out an agonised shriek and tore away from Logan clutching his head. Falling to his knees, the youth rocked back and forth whining and whimpering. "_Videte, videte, videte_," he continued in a half broken sob until Logan scooped him up and started for the mansion.

He didn't know what the hell was going on. His mate hadn't uttered a word in two months, had barely moved and thanks to an altercation would Jean of all people, the kid was losing it and Logan was helpless to stop it.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

It took a solid hour, but Logan got Spencer calm enough to sleep and with thoughts of a nice hot shower, the feral almost cried when Xavier's voice filled his mind, _/Logan?/ /_

_\\ What is it Chuck? \\_

_/I've located the boy. Remy and Ororo are waiting for you in the hangar and Rogue is already on her way up to sit with Spencer. /_

Well _that_ got his attention. Shower forgotten, Logan thanked him and had just enough time to suit up when Rogue arrived. She was in her own familiar uniform of green and yellow, with a brown leather jacket thrown over it, her russet and white hair spilling down to her shoulders and a friendly smile on her pretty face, "Hey sugah'."

"Thanks for this Rogue; I just don't like leaving the pup alone."

"No problem Logan, ah can understand totally why y'all don't wanna leave your boy alone. No need ta have him waking up scared when it can be avoided. Ah borrowed a book from Jubilee, just gonna read ta him, if that's okay?"

Logan smiled warmly, "yeah kid, that's fine."

Rogue placed a gloved hand on his forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze before slipping into the room and closing the door behind her. Like Charles had said, Remy and Ororo were waiting for him, the 'bird already prepped and ready for takeoff, with a geared up Gambit and Storm at the controls.

"De _petit_ is in Quantico would y' believe?!"

Logan stopped and blinked, "What's the kid doing there?"

"Charles made a call. The FBI has him in custody, apparently the brother Zach was found dead and the boy with him. They think he killed him, of course, the child confessed he did."

Well if Logan didn't curse a blue streak, "Of course he did and of course the FBI has him. Why the hell would the cosmos make these things easy for us?"

Remy moved the blackbird into takeoff, the engines roaring loudly, "T'ink of it dis way wolvie. Least we got de BAU on our side, maybe dey can help us out a bit?"

"They won't be able to without proving Jackie's innocence." Ororo pointed out.

"And if that's what has to be done, then we'll do what we can," Logan finished.

The flight literally—well—flew and before the trio of X-Men knew it they were landing in the most secluded spot they could find, using the jet's concealment shields to keep the aircraft hidden. It was a bit away from the BAU building, that Remy figured Logan had lost his mind.

"Y' actually expect t' walk into de fed building and just ask f' de boy? Are y' insane?!"

"Breaking into the building will not end well, you know that yourself Gumbo!" Logan retorted on a growl, "And no, I don't intend to just walk in there. I'll place a call, call in a favour and we'll walk in easy."

"Y' may be able t' yank out bullets and walk away, but Stormy and me don't have dat luxury Wolvie!"

"No one's gonna be shooting at us!"

"Enough!" Ororo eventually barked looking between the pair. "Honestly, do you even hear yourselves? Logan, place the call. I have a feeling after everything we have done for Spencer; it won't be too hard to get help from them. Deep in my heart I do not believe the boy killed his brother, but we must prove that and bring the child home."

"He said he hurt his brother," Remy said after a moment, "'member Wolvie, b'fore Penny got hurt dat day, de _petit_ said he'd hurt his brother and hadn't meant t'."

"Yeah I remember," Logan returned with a scowl, "but that was two months ago and according to Chuck, Zack Lynch only died in the last couple of days."

"Yeah well, dis is Mystique and her crew of Connards. Most likely dey convinced de poor boy dat he had killed him."

"But why," asked a confused Ororo, "why would they go to so much trouble to capture the boy, only to toss him away?"

"It's possible the kid escaped," Logan pointed out.

"Or Mystique got what she wanted from de boy."

"Was it an independent job though, or is she serving another?"

"Mystique is found on Magneto's right side most of de time, but de _femme_ has her side projects t'. Its hard t' know."

"Well, what is your gut telling you Gumbo?"

Remy scowled, "Someone else is pullin' de strings."

The conversation went still. They stood only feet away from the fed building and reaching into his coat pocket Logan pulled out his cell phone, punching in the number Derek Morgan had given him, it dawned on him that, while he was dialling, the team mightened even be in Quantico, Charles never said which team had detained the boy, but there was always the techie if it came to that. There were three rings and then an answer, _"SSA Morgan."_

"Bet ya didn't think you'd be hearing from me anytime soon?"

_"Logan? What's wrong, is Reid okay?!"_

Well if that didn't make him wince, "Eh, the pup's fine. This is in regards to something else, a mutant kid picked up in Quantico."

_"He's being questioned by Hotch right now; I won't even bother asking how you know that."_

"We'd need to pick him up."

_"I'm sorry; did you join the FBI without me knowing about it? Because the only way you are taking this kid—suspected of murder—from here is if you are authorised to do so!"_

"You're people are not equipped to deal with a mutant if he gets outta hand, so I have a compromise. You pull strings like you did in New York and let us help you, when his innocence is proven; the boy comes back to New York with us."

There was a beat of silence and then, _"Give me thirty minutes."_

Satisfied Logan slipped his phone back into his pocket once the call disconnected. He felt guilty about not telling Morgan what was up with Spencer, but one problem at a time was all he could handle for now.

"So what's de plan Wolvie?"

"Morgan's gonna see if he get us in on the case." Logan shrugged. "I'd say it's already a done deal, otherwise he would've just told me to go back to New York."

"Feel bad 'bout dis, me, somet'in's just not right here _Cher_."

"Know how you feel Gumbo."

Twenty minutes later Morgan called the feral back and just like that, they were in on the case. Morgan met them on the lower level and the trio of X-Men greeted him cheerfully enough. But Morgan wasn't stupid. He could see the strain on all three faces, and Logan looked as if he hadn't slept in months. Directing them up to the upper floors, the Agent caught the mutants up on the case. Apparently there was more than one body connected to the youth, which was one of the big reasons it became an FBI case.

"We've got four dead linked to this kid. His brother and three others, all that we have identified as mutants."

"Have they been identified?" Ororo asked.

"Yes and their families notified. One of them Garcia tracked to Xavier's, an Emily Wilkes AKA Aqua."

"_Non_," Remy breathed on a groan, "Not Em, she was such a lovely _femme_. Wanted t' be a doctor."

Ororo had gone white and Logan let out a colourful curse. Something was not right here. Stepping from the elevator the mutants followed Derek into a bustling bullpen. Naturally quite a few stopped to gawk at the new arrivals, but they paid no heed to the gazes that were a mix between curiosity and hostility. Derek started toward the conference room, and the X-Men followed behind him. Like back in New York, the team were elbow deep in files, hunting through documents, photos, iPads, anything and everything that could help with the current case and yet, they appeared to be having no luck.

"Logan!"

"Hey Garcia," Logan greeted accepting the hug when the bubbly blonde threw her arms about him.

"Aw no lovin' f' dis po' Cajun?"

"Oh, quit your pouting and come here!"

Chuckling Remy swept Garcia into a big hug, kissing both her cheeks before setting her back down on her feet. Garcia beamed silly before her dark blue hues wondered about the room, "Aw no Reid?" She asked with a pout and this time Derek didn't miss the trio of flinches.

"Alright, what's going on?" The Agent demanded. "What's happened to Reid?"

"We've other t'ings t' deal with right now Morgan," Remy pointed out, but he was swiftly shot down.

"The kid is detained and won't be going anywhere, so I'll ask again, what's going on with Reid?"

Logan swallowed, scrubbing a hand over his haggard face. It wasn't a conversation he wanted to have, but it was clear on the faces before him, the team were not going to drop the matter. "We were on a mission." He began carefully. "For that boy Jackie, it was a rescue and it went a bit awry. Another mutant had gone to pick the kid up and blew the place sky high and, well, the pup manifested new powers. Charles reckons the powers that were dormant just kicked in, and his mind just couldn't handle it." Logan sat heavily. "Spencer is catatonic and has been for the last two months."

The team's expressions went through quite a few emotions, but it was JJ that blew first, "And you didn't think to tell us?!"

"Tell y' what _Cher_?" Remy asked gently. "There was not'in y' could've done, and we said not'in f' Penny's sake. De _petit_ developed de empathy. Not home, but Spencer still feels t'ings, and certain people can't be close. We weren't sure if letting y' close was a good idea, and don't try and fool me. Y' would've been on the first flight, no matter _what_ we said!"

JJ opened and shut her mouth, but in truth, she had nothing. She could honestly see their logic, even if she didn't want to admit it. "Is there anything you can do?"

"We're trying," Logan grunted, "but Spencer has shielded his mind against any form of help."

"Is there anything we can do?" Garcia asked softly, her face a little pale.

"Not at de moment _belle_," Remy told the techie gently, "And it'd be safer if y' didn't come t' see him, he could barely stand Wolvie near him at de start."

Logan flinched, "Yeah, big fun that was."

"I hate to say this, but it can wait till after," Hotch interjected, "we need to deal with the current situation."

With a nod the X-Men followed the Agents down to the interview room Jackie was being kept in and the difference in the youth was astonishing. In two months Jackie had gone from a petrified youngster, to a cold, stone faced soldier and for the first time since hearing about Zach's death, Logan believed whole heartedly that the youth was capable of killing his brother and the others. His eyes were flat, distant and the youth sat perfectly still. There was nothing agitated about his movements. No outward sign that he was pissed about his current predicament.

"Has he said anything?"

"He refuses to talk," Derek answered looking over to Logan, "just says over and over, he committed the murders."

"He may actually be telling de truth, or at least t'ink he is."

"I think he's telling the truth," Logan said sadly shaking his head; "You got physical evidence didn't you?"

"Yes."

"And what's your take on the whole thing?"

"We don't know the kids story, but we do know this, he's suffering from a breakdown."

Logan waited a beat, "You never thought he was innocent did you?"

Derek gave him a sad look, "No."

Ororo gasped and Remy cursed feverishly. They had been too late to help, and the damage had already been done. Now there was nothing, but to go home and accept defeat.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Spencer hadn't moved since Logan had left. Rogue had read to him for a time, but the pup had shown no real interest. Jubilee came sometime in the afternoon to relieve her, and though it was pointless, the youth took up reading _The King_ to the catatonic feline. It was around page one hundred and twenty-six, that Jubilee noticed something was off.

"_Selena had no intention of going in_—" Jubilee went silent and lifted her head.

She cast her eyes about the room first, completely confused. Was that—her head snapped round and astonished Jubilee realised Spencer was talking!

"_Videte_, beware, _videte_, beware, _videte_, beware!"

"Spencer, are you okay honey?"

"Beware, beware, BEWARE!"

Startled Jubilee stood and reached toward him, her voice barely a whisper, "beware of what?"

The feline's head snapped round and Jubilee gasped in shock. For the first time in two months, Spencer's eyes were fully clear, the gold and green bright with panic and in a croaked tone the mutant said, "Beware the Phoenix," and an explosion ripped through the mansion.


	19. Rebirth And Broken Wings

**DO MY POLL PLEAAAASEEE! **

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I finally finished The King, it was BRILLIANT, I hiiiiighly recommend it and I would've updated sooner only I've had a busy weekend and pure madness going on here. I got assaulted by my neighbour's dogs. Just bruises THANK GOD, but it's taking sheer bull headedness to get anything do about it, so I've been rallying to try and get it sorted, because the Dogs are actually pretty lethal and have sooooo got to go. So sorry about the delay!**

**Also this week and next week there will be further delays and I'm so sorry my flowers, two of my wisdom teeth have caused severe infections in my jaw bone and are being extracted Thursday and my dentist needs to put me on HEAVY antibiotics, so I'm gonna be in poor shape for a few days. Sooooo sorry! :( I'll try and update as soon as I can!**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**P.S. I saw the newest X-Men movie and it was EPIC!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**Xxxx**

Shadowcat Ninja: **Thanks!**

Noobz40: **You're on the edge of your seat? Ha! Even I went a bit—Wait, WHAT? And I'm the ONE writing it! Plot bunnies are funny like that let me tell you! Keep reading flower!**

Kathryn Claire O'Connor: **Thank you!**

**Regina King: Aww thank you flower and Piotr made the odd appearance, but he may make more of an appearance in the sequel. I haven't decided yet :D**

TheBookWorm90: **I'm on the edge of my own seat writing this haha and thanks for looking out for me sugar cane, I really appreciate it! :D**

Shaylen12: **I know MUH HA HA HA! I'm just evil like that! And the fun's far from over ;)**

REAL4WD: **I'm actually rather touched that despite your preferences that you decided to read my fic and I definitely take it as a compliment. And oh my gosh *Blinks* were you reading my notes? *Hides her plot bunnies* Ahem, yeah, well we'll see haha Keep reading! Always happy to have more flowers in my garden!**

Kris: **So do I, which is why I probably do them, so I can torture my readers for a change! Haha Glad your liking this story, I've enjoyed writing it :D**

**Holy sweet gumdrops! 7,129 views, that is the current count for my fic and it makes me sooooo happy! Love you all my flowers! You are what makes writing worth it!**

**Emza xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Rebirth and Broken Wings:

Jean wanted to rip her hair out. As it stood her hands were fisted in the thick red coils and she couldn't help but yank at it. Something had gone terribly wrong in her mind, had been going wrong for quite some time and it was slowly driving her toward madness. It had started off small. She began to gradually lose control of her telepathy, until she didn't know what her thoughts were or what anyone else's were and then the voice started, a whispering in the back of her mind and as time went on it got louder and louder until its deafening sound was the only one she could hear.

_Jean, Jeaaaaan, can't hide from me Jean._

"You're not real," the red head whimpered helplessly.

_Oh, but I am Jean,_ the voice taunted, _I have been with you ever since the Professor placed those walls in your mind!_

"Those walls were necessary," Jean argued green eyes darting about wildly.

_But they opened the door to me!_

"A-And, who are you?"

_I am Phoenix!_

Pain, unlike anything Jean had ever known suddenly engulfed her and underneath her skin a fire burned, raged and expanded. Arms snapping wide, spine arching, she threw her head back in a silent scream and that was when the fire exploded from her body. The red, orange and yellow flames swallowed her whole and grew until she was within the burning body of a Phoenix and suddenly her mind went black, the dark abyss pulling her under as Phoenix stole over her mind and took over. Free, free to play and free to burn, with no more flimsy breaks through to Jean's consciousness, the Phoenix expanded her will and an explosion ripped through the north side of the mansion.

Jubilee screamed and Spencer tore forward throwing his body over the youth just in time. A flash of fire burst through the door searing a trail across Spencer's back, but the feline didn't care. As long as it wasn't Jubilee! Plaster crumbled, wood creaked and the north side of the mansion bowed inward falling apart piece by piece. Cursing up a storm, a little disorientated, Spencer scrambled upright and dragged the sobbing teen to her feet. Despite the roaring pain in his limbs, the feline mutant scooped up the girl and tore toward the balcony. The fall was not pleasant, but Spencer shielded Jubilee and took the blow. The impact jarred his legs violently, his muscles weakened from the fire, but by a miracle he managed to stay upright. Arms shaky, Spencer set Jubilee down on her feet and turned to watch the inferno take over the north side. A burst of flame darted toward the air with a vicious cry and disappeared among the clouds.

"What in the blue fuck was that?" Jubilee shrieked hands flailing, dark eyes wide.

"I, eh, shit this hurts!"

With his brain pretty much rebooting still, Spencer couldn't concentrate on more than one thing at a time and the agony he was suffering had his faculties fully taken over. Thank God it didn't last long. His skin quickly healed, fourth degree burns pulling away from the dead charred looking skin until Spencer could breathe evenly and without pain. Turning toward the inferno, the feline surveyed the scene and determined there was no hope for the north side and in its wake was a wave of panic and the emotions were a crushing blow. Spencer groaned and fell to his knees when he was suddenly swamped by feelings that were not his own. By sheer force of will he yanked on his fallen shields. He pulled and shoved his shields back up until he was alone in his own mind once more.

Shaking off his exhaustion, Spencer tuned in just in time to find Jubilee and Rogue in his face, "Spencer, ya okay sugah?"

"Y-Yeah," the youth answered shocking Rogue, "I'm fine, come on, we need to help the others."

On shaky feet he rushed toward the burning mansion. Scott was already there, organising teams, hollering orders and turning toward the cliff side Kylie a teenager who could control and manipulate water pulled it up in bursts and let it rain free rushing down to battle with the roaring flames.

"Kurt!" Spencer shouted stopping beside the blue furred mutant. "Is there anyone trapped inside?"

"Spencer! Oh my God, you're conscious!" Kurt cringed at Spencer's exasperated expression. "Right, not the time, I don't know Spencer, Scott's doing a head count though."

"Spencer!"

Spinning around Spencer saw Scott running toward him and the usually fearless leader looked pretty freaked, "I can't find Jean or Bobby!"

Spencer immediately lifted his head and scented the air. The smoke was thick, cutting off any other aroma. Furious, Spencer chewed his lip and realised he had only one option. Closing his eyes Spencer lowered his shields carefully and reached out with his empathy. It hurt, knocking the breath from his lungs, but as with everything else, Spencer was quick to adapt and reaching out he searched until he found Bobby's emotional signature, a flare of pain exploded in his right side and Spencer knew Bobby was hurt, and by the slight numbness in his emotions, he was in and out.

"Bobby's trapped inside," Spencer said before starting toward the inferno.

He didn't hear Scott's shouts, or anyone else. He was locked onto Bobby's signature and using it to guide him Spencer tore into the mansion and straight toward the danger. The further he went, the hotter it became, but he didn't stop. Beams dropped, dry wall rained down and the fire raged, eating everything in its path. But even as he watched, the flames were receding, Kylie's power doing the job.

"Bobby!" Spencer called, coughing fitfully, "Can you hear me?!"

Debris tumbled and from his left came a strangled, "S-Spencer!"

"Oh, thank God!"

Stumbling and scrambling over a beam, Spencer dropped down next to the youth and immediately saw the problem. A splinter of wood had stabbed into Bobby's right side and the boy was bleeding quite badly. His legs were pinned by a rather large beam, and the rest of him was a mess of scratches and bruises and at least down here he was safe from smoke inhalation.

"I-It hurts S-Spence," Bobby groaned eyes foggy with pain.

"I know Bobby, I'm going to get you out of here, okay?"

Bobby had no choice but to trust him. The walls were quite literally coming down on top of them and with his brain working rapidly; Spencer devised the best way to free him without endangering him further. One big snag of course, once he removed the beam, Bobby's blood flow would increase and the youth would bleed out faster.

"Spencer, Spencer!"

_Oh thank God_, "Beast, over here," Spencer called reaching about and moving dusted debris. Five seconds later the blue furred mutant appeared just a foot away from the pair. "He's pinned and take a look at his right side, moving him is going to be tricky."

Beast's yellow eyes raked over Bobby's prone form and barking a rare curse the mutant scrambled down into the slight dip, "No time to treat him here, we need to get him out of here before the rest of the roof comes down on us."

Spencer nodded, "Bobby, I'm going to move the beam now and I'm sorry, but it's going to hurt."

"Just do it," the youth gritted seconds before he screamed in blinding agony and with the sudden rush of pain it was light's out.

Between them both, the mutants got Bobby up and out of the bowing crevice after determining he had no breaks. Blood streamed from his side, even with the wood embedded in his flesh and after binding his side the best they could, Beast and Spencer went back the way they had come. It was a delicate operation, the north of the building dissolving beneath their feet, but by a miracle they made it out and Beast was hollering for help once their feet touched home on fresh green grass. Coughing, his lungs doing the best to eject the small amount of smoke he had inhaled, Spencer looked about for his mate but couldn't find him. The last thing he remembered was Jackie and the sudden rush of a new power.

What the hell had happened?! His centre was completely off and he was very aware of his body due to weight he didn't remember losing. Kurt, Kurt had been awed that he was awake. Was that it, had he been out of it for a few days? He'd get answers later, for now there were other things to attend to and while Scott searched frantically for Jean, Spencer set to helping Beast. He hadn't the heart to tell Scott, Jean was gone.

Out of the entire mansion the only injured were Bobby and Piotr. Piotr escaped with a mild fracture to his tibia and naturally the authorities were attracted by the plume of black smoke billowing up into the sky. It, thankfully, was dealt with swiftly by a mere suggestion from Xavier. The students were ushered to the lower levels where a sort of bunker fully equipped with a kitchen, recreational room and beds was spread out south of the Danger room and Cerebro. Fire out, the twisting mortar, wood, all finally settled, Spencer and the other's wandered about the creaking husk. They realised, it could've been much worse and it was while they were clearing the mess Spencer learnt he had been catatonic for two months. Jesus! Not exactly what he expected to hear, but it could have been worse. Jubilee explained everything, from the sudden empathy and the ability to expand his shields. He was shocked to learn Jackie's faith and that his mate had gone to help him, where he was being held by his old team, of all people!

"We never found Jean!" Scott cried out hysterically.

"She's not here," Spencer stated absently.

Scott rounded on him, "And how the hell would you know?!"

"Scott!" Rogue snapped incredulous.

"It's okay Rogue," Spencer turned to face Scott, "because I can feel it, that's how. I picked up empathy, it's how I found Bobby and I can feel all of you, but not Jean because...well because she caused the explosion and flew away."

Scott's eyes became impossibly big behind his ruby quartz sunglasses and the fury that exploded within the mutant was enough to make Spencer flinch, "How DARE you!"

Spencer stood his ground, "it's the truth Scott."

"You hate Jean," Scott practically snarled, "you've been at each other's throats since you got here! How do I know this isn't just some petty bullshit?!"

"I can assure you Scott, it's not," Xavier interrupted startling the mutant as he glided toward them in his wheelchair, "I felt it too. Her barriers Scott, they fell and the Phoenix broke free."

Scott only had one word for that, "Shit!"

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

_/She burned, God did she ever burn and within the flames nothing else existed. It was a void of mostly feeling and all of it was raw to the point Jean didn't know how she could even stand it, hell, she wasn't even sure of her own existence, or anything else. Here, nothing felt real and what she could feel, hurt._

_There was a presence._

_It was inflamed, its fire latching onto her very soul, and it had left the powerful mutant thoroughly incapacitated._

_Phoenix._

_She had called herself Phoenix. This was her domain, and here Jean was nothing._

_Nothing but a reluctant spectator to it all, to a destruction she couldn't stop. /_

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Spencer heard the engines before anyone else. He was in a t-shirt, worn jeans and combat boots, his hair braided and every inch of him was destroyed by dust. He, Beast, Sunspot, Rogue and Kurt were working to move as much debris as possible while also stabilising the mansion. The damage on the north side was rather extensive, but Xavier had connections. It wouldn't take much to repair them. As they expected, the jet came in to land on the green and the doors were barely lowered before Remy, Ororo and Logan rushed out all looking thoroughly horrified.

"_Mon dieu_," Remy rasped when his red and black eyes took in the scene in front of them.

Logan was sure he was going to be sick. They had copped the damage from the sky and all he could think was to find Spencer. His nose caught his scent almost immediately and leaving his teammates where they were he rushed forward, tearing across the lawn until he came to the smouldering lump that used to be the north side of the mansion and then there he was, his mate, his lover, his whole world stood next to the elf and looking completely lucid! Logan could scarcely believe it, "S-Spencer?"

Spencer's smile was by far the most radiant thing Logan had ever seen. He dropped the chunk of scrap metal he was holding and jumped down from the hunk of wall before running toward the feral. Logan caught him easily and God, that warm pliant body was a gift from God. Spencer had been unresponsive for so long that Logan had almost given up, but by a miracle here he was.

"Oh God, I thought I'd never hear you again, or touch you properly."

"Jubilee told me what happened, I'm so sorry I scared you so badly."

"Don't apologise pup," Logan chided kissing his lover sweetly, "this is not on you. We can talk about it later, of course darlin', for now, what the hell happened here?"

"Jean happened," Rogue said the curvy brunette and white sauntering toward them, "Her walls dropped Logan and she lost it, blew tha place sky high before bolting. Prof's been tryin' ta pinpoint her, but it's a no go. She's blockin' him."

"Shit," Logan swore vehemently, "shit, shit, shit! That is not good!"

Yeah, understatement of the century, Xavier had placed the walls in Jean's mind for a reason. They all knew about her dual personality, and the Phoenix was a mean bitch with no empathy for anyone. This also explained Jean's insane behaviour, not that it would help them now. They had no way of finding her, not without Cerebro and the telekinetic had had a hell of a head start.

"I hate to say it, but we'll have to wait till Red does something and when it hits the news, then we can track her."

"Ya, that's what tha Prof is afraid of," Rogue winced.

Spencer suddenly felt a wave of pure exhaustion and with a groan he landed on his ass.

"Whoa, whoa pup, you've only been truly conscious for a few hours, clearly you've overdone it." Gently Logan helped him to his feet. "Come on baby, you need food and a lie down."

Tired, Spencer left his care in Logan's hands, a man who loved him beyond reason and didn't that just make him smile? Even with the hell that was going on, life was good and for the first time in a long time, Stryker was the furthest from his mind.

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

_/_We are the hollow men  
we are the stuffed men  
leaning together  
Headpiece filled with straw. Alas!  
Our dried voices, when  
we whisper together  
are quiet and meaningless  
as wind in dry grass  
Or rats' feet over broken glass  
in our dry cellar

Shape without form, shade without colour,  
Paralysed force, gesture without motion;

_The poem was fitting. TS Eliot's words summing it all up to a T, and wasn't that just depressing? She was floating in the abyss, there was no sight, no sound, no feeling, nothing accept what the telekinetic carried in her own head and the odd burst of Phoenix's raw, frantic emotions. Something was happening, Jean couldn't figure out what, but her invader's emotions had become suddenly heated, and she could feel the swell of her powers just at the corner of her mind._

_Someone had angered the mutant and Jean feared for them._

_There was no escape, not for her._

_Not for anyone._

Life is very long

between the desire  
and the spasm  
between the potency  
and the existence  
between the essence  
and the descent  
Falls the Shadow  
for Thine is the Kingdom

_Why she was thinking of the Hollow Men of all things was beyond her. It hardly helped her current situation and yet the words helped soothe her, then again the poetry tended to have that affect._

_Within her heart the tears fell and the final whisper of Eliot's poem wandered through her mind._

This is the way the world ends  
this is the way the world ends  
this is the way the world ends  
Not with a bang but a whimper.

_Her world had vanished without as much as a breath.../_

The streets were busy, frantic, faceless homosapiens darting toward meetings, appointments, all manner of things that hardly mattered in the grand scheme of things and more than once their eyes widened, following the tall beauty with flame red hair and a red sheath gown that flowed about her, her feet bare. Green eyes scanned the area, a dangerous smile curving plump red lips that were just meant to be kissed. Phoenix was filled with glee. She was free for the first time in years and lose on the world. She could cause as much havoc as she wanted, but of course, there was method to her madness. Only those unworthy had to die and of course Professor Xavier. There was nothing like a little bit of revenge.

"Help me! Please, anyone, help me!"

Hearing the screams Phoenix stopped and twisted her body to the right. Her gaze narrowed into a frown and she hesitated only a moment before following the sound. It was coming from a dark, dank alley. No way would the girls screams go unnoticed not this close to the street, she was simply being ignored and that sent a fury boiling in Phoenix's gut, especially when she sensed an obvious mutation. There were a group of them, men and women both and they had a young girl of fifteen or sixteen tied. Tears streamed from luminous blue, very non-human eyes and her skin was a pretty shade of blue too. The fear wafting off her could almost be scented.

"Filth," one blonde woman hissed before facing the crowd, "look at what has been sneaking around our neighbourhood. I caught her stealing from my garbage cans!"

"I-I-I was hungry," the teenager wailed struggling fiercely against her binds, "I'm s-s-sorry!"

"The cops won't do a damn thing," the woman continued, as if the girl hadn't spoken, "I'm tired of mutant freaks doing what they want!"

"She rummages through your trash because she's hungry and suddenly she's a terrorist?" Ten sets of eyes drifted toward Phoenix and she gave each of them—bar the child—a scathing look. "Is this justice? In truth, I don't see a crime."

"She stole from me," hissed the woman pathetically.

"And dogs and cats wouldn't have?" The red heads laugh was incredulous as she pushed herself away from the wall. "Do you even hear yourself you stupid bitch?"

The blonde's hazel eyes widened, "How dare you!"

"Oh I dare, I dare because that child is being punished using made up reasons. I dare because the time of homosapiens pushing us beneath their feet has come to an end! I am the Phoenix and I dare!"

Raising her hand, Phoenix's eyes blazed bright and the blonde woman let out an inhuman shriek before her body was completely dismembered. The young mutant shrieked in fear, fighting fiercely against her binds. Her other attackers scattered, but Phoenix wasn't done. She wanted their blood to spill, wanted to hear their screams, wanted to smell the sweet, rustic stench of death and bathe in it. The war had started, and it was time to play.

With a single flick of her wrist, Phoenix blocked any escape by shifting the large industrial bins right at the mouth of the alley. They screamed and tried so hard to get away, but Phoenix showed no mercy and when a blanket of silence finally engulfed her, the mutant looked over the river of death and smiled, the tied mutant's sobs the only sound she could hear.

_/She felt it, oh God did she ever feel it. Phoenix couldn't hide her glee and the telepath couldn't block out the screams. Even here in her dark bubble they invaded and she wondered if Phoenix had done that on purpose. _

_Like she had done several times already, Jean reached out to the link she shared with Scott, but it was no use, Phoenix had completely severed the tie, or at least, numbed it on her._

_"S-Scott," Jean sobbed to no one, "Please Scott...Help me!"/_

* * *

≠x≠x≠x≠

* * *

Spencer wasn't sure if he wanted to slap Logan, or hug him. Maybe he'd do both. His mate was fussing over him to the point of annoyance and he was insisting he stay in bed. They were in the underground of the mansion for their own safety. It was pleasantly quiet and Logan was pacing back and forth nervous as all hell.

"Would you stop?" Spencer blurted out laughing incredulous. "I'm tired, not pregnant!"

Logan's smile was slow and devious, "An interesting image, wouldn't mind seeing you getting fat with my pup."

Spencer laughed even harder, "yeah, because that's possible. Just settle, would you? I'm fine, I promise you."

With a gentle look that Logan only ever had for his lover, the feral climbed up onto the bed beside him and plopped down right next to him. With a grin Spencer curled his lighter weight against the lupine mutant, tracing patterns over his chest with a single digit. He knew he hadn't been aware of the last few weeks, but something in him had recognised the horrible absence of his lover. Spencer kissed the side of his throat affectionately, "I missed you. Which sounds weird I guess, since I've no memory of the last two months."

"The last two month's sucked big time pup," Logan shook his head dropping his dark blue hues toward Spencer's face, "Jesus Spencer, I thought I'd never see you smile at me again."

Spencer smiled and moving, he pulled the feral to him taking his mouth in a heated kiss. Logan growled against his mouth and licked his way home. Spencer gave as good as he got only to jump away from Logan with a startled yelp when the door was thrown open and Remy breezed in like he owned the place, "_Chaton,_ good t' see y' aware _homme!_"

"Christ Gumbo, you couldn't even give us five minutes?"

Remy childishly poked his tongue out and wriggled in beside Spencer throwing an arm about the laughing feline, "And deny de poor boy my company? Wolvie, y' got a cruel mind _Cher!_"

"Scott's right, you are a fucking menace!"

"Ah, but y'all love me anyways!" Remy grinned cheekily before turning his attention toward Spencer. "I got an ulterior motive f' bein' here _Cher_, Charles asked me t' see if y' were shielding okay, and how y' were finding y'r newly acquired empathy."

"I'm shielding fine. It took a bit of an effort to get my shields up in the beginning, but I managed it." Spencer shrugged. "I'm guessing it'll take time and practice. Is there anything you can teach me concerning my empathy?"

"Not really _Chaton_, empathy, y' just gotta learn as y' go along. I can help with your mental shields though, y'r gonna need dem, especially when your empathy is clearly stronger den mine."

"Good to know, it'll take some time before I can expand them like I did before."

Remy grinned, "Charles reckons with practice y'll be able t' create separate shields as well as what y' did with y'r mental shields."

"Handy," Logan grunted. "You call Penelope?"

"Why would he have to call Penelope?" Spencer interrupted confused.

"We couldn't help but tell your team what was going on," Logan explained, "Morgan sort of wiggled it out of us."

"Course he did."

Remy chuckled shaking his head at the banter, "Yeah, I called and I quote, _'Oh t'ank God, I couldn't stand de idea of my Vanilla bunny being all lost like dat, give him a kiss and a cuddle from me!'_ I'll hug y' _Cher_, but I value my life t' much t' kiss y'."

Spencer laughed and sure enough Remy pulled him in for a fierce hug and just to be an ass he planted a kiss on his cheek, grinning in delight when it made Logan growl.

"Anyway, I'll leave y' both t' it, seeya both at dinner!"

Once the door closed Logan got up and locked the damn thing. If anyone came knocking, they better have a damn good reason for it, before he was in any way willing to let them past the door. Sure he wanted to throw himself at his lover, take those lips and sink in deep, but there was something still gnawing at him.

"When you went catatonic that day, Charles and I had to go into your mind and we saw some things."

Spencer went rigid, gold and green hues widening, "W-What did you see?"

"Some of your happier memories and some of your worst, I saw Sabretooth."

Well shit! Spencer swallowed heavily, "Yeah...You knew I had a past."

"Yeah, but not with that filthy moggy, Jesus, Spencer, I am so sorry he took advantage of you when you were at your worst."

Spencer tore up out of the bed, "You know Sabretooth?"

"We've an on again off again rivalry, which pretty much involves us trying to kill each other on a regular basis." Logan closed the distance between them and cupped Spencer's face. "I can almost hear those wheels turning pup, I DO NOT or will I EVER think less of you."

He wasn't sure what it was. It could've been a few things, the whole comatose, explosion, emotional crap having pent up to hell and back, but Spencer was suddenly sobbing and with a sound of concern Logan pulled him close and held him through the storm.


End file.
